The First Resort Invitational
by LookinGoodYamcha
Summary: All aboard the First Resort, the only watercraft large enough to stage high-level Zoid competition! After Blitz Team's historic victory at the Royal Cup, the metagame was pushed to a level beyond what was previously fathomable. Enter Violet Team, a group of semi-pros entering this tournament to make a name for themselves! Area scanned... battlefield set up! Ready? Fight!
1. Tournament Legal

The First Resort Invitational

A Zoids fanfiction by LookinGoodYamcha and Otalku17

 **Author's notes:** _What you're about to read is, more or less, my first ever fully realized idea for a fanfiction. Like a lot of people my age, I was once a Toonami faithful, and during that time, I was introduced to the glory that is Zoids in 2001. Roughly 10 years later, during my senior year of high school, I decided on a whim to get back into the series, and was a bit saddened to learn that it had fallen into relative obscurity over the years. Either way, I renewed my interest in Zoids for a short while and collected a few of the iconic model kits, imagining various scenarios with them that eventually turned into a fanfic idea that, for the longest time, never manifested. Call it lack of ideas, being busy with other stuff at the time, or just plain laziness, but I largely forgot about this idea until 2016 when I was working on the Dark Souls story._

 _Originally, this was to be a solo project. However, during that short resurgence Zoids had in my life, I had learned that my long-time internet pal and fellow fic writer Otalku17 was also a fan of Zoids, so I dragged him along for the ride, marking this story as my first real collaboration fic. Though it will only be posted on my account, feel free to give the guy your props, as he has provided me with many general ideas for the story as it goes along._

 _Oh, one last thing. Bit of a disclaimer. If you're a Chaotic Century/Battle Story purist who hated New Century/Zero and the tournament setting in general, I'd highly advise turning back now; this likely isn't for you and I'd rather not be flooded with complaints from people expecting something else. Same goes for anybody looking for something that strictly adheres to canon – there aren't too many major departures here, but this story will feature characters from various Zoids media in a fashion similar to Legacy. If you're okay with these things, then I hope you wholeheartedly enjoy this. See you on the battlefield._

* * *

Chapter One: _"Tournament Legal"_

In the far reaches of the galaxy lies the Planet Zi, inhabited by biomechanical lifeforms that possess superior combat capabilities. These are the Zoids! In the past, Zoids were used by the planet's military, until the Helic Republic and the Guylos Empire signed a peace treaty, uniting the two factions into a peacekeeping group known as the Guardian Force. In the present day, while this peace still lasts, Zoids are now utilized for the planet's most popular and dangerous sport! Organized under strict rules, Zoid battles are fighting competitions held on enormous battlefields! After the competitive circuit exploded into onto the scene, many aspiring warriors began to take interest. Some spend all of their waking hours developing new tactics and sharpening their skill! However, one... one was simply trying to catch a few of those sought-after extra winks...

"...got... that right. I'm the three-time... Zoid EVO champion... I see you're.. impressed..." said a well-built man as he shifted a bit in his warm, sky-blue bed, clearly still fast asleep as the sun had just barely risen over Zi. As he let the comforter begin to swallow him, his cell phone began to buzz and play some sort of rap music he'd set to his ringtone. It took a few rings to bring the man back to the waking world. He gave a lengthy stretch, and scratched at his black-and-white mullet. Barely regaining his vision, he tapped at the touch screen a few times until he hit his mark of the answer button. "...Whozis?"

"...Phelix! Phelix Phelix Phelix Phelix PHELIX!" resounded a young man's voice that was all too familiar to him. "I'm giving you exactly an hour to get your ass down to my hangar! You and me – we're hitting the biggest super-major on the fuckin' planet! If you don't start getting ready right now, on God I'm boutta... I will punch you through this very phone! You heard me! I will communicate my fist all the way to your-"

 _A... super-major? The hell is he ropin' me into...? It's always no choice with this guy..._ thought Phelix, before speaking. "...okay, okay, Shura... I'll be down there in a whole minute, but I gotta tell you, fam... you just interrupted the move I was about to make on not one, but multiple women of my dreams. That one's on you, pal." he said, ending the call without waiting for a response.

Phelix quickly began his morning routine, showering off and what have you. He toweled his hair off as it returned to its naturally lightly-curled shape. Thumbing through his closet, he opted for a stylish white track jacket with black stripes to go over his shirt, pulling it on as it contoured to his well-toned arms. "...'fam'. I knew I'd start using those dumb words if I hung around Shura long enough... only took me fifteen years." he muttered.

Deciding against making his bed, he perused his kitchen for something to eat. Two pieces of toast emerged from his toaster, and the idea of running out the door with them in his mouth crossed his mind. "What am I, a schoolgirl?" he asked himself, before heading outside his apartment to board the one thing that could get him to Shura's place in the amount of time he'd demanded – his Zoid.

"Ready to attack the day, old friend?" he said, addressing his Descat, a medium-sized panther-type Zoid, no doubt a rare model. With little hesitation, the Zoid gave a growl and lowered its head, allowing Phelix inside the cockpit and closing its canopy. Upon assuming control, Phelix turned a sharp corner, opting to minimize his time spent on the city streets as the Descat sprinted out into the deserts of Zi, on a path he'd taken more times than he could count. "I swear... this had better be worth interrupting my dreams, Shura!"

* * *

"I'm tellin' you right now, Phelix... my lifelong friend, my brother-in-arms... this... this is our chance to make it... and I mean really, really make it!" declared a man with strikingly purple hair flowing all down his back and ending in a sharp, uneven fringe on the front. He presented an article on his computer screen, which showcased the very thing Shura had called his friend over so urgently for.

Shura Violet was quite the sight to behold, largely because he made such an effort to be so. Matching his heavily dyed mane was a purple goatee. Over a white tee shirt, he wore a light hoodie emblazoned with purple peace signs all over, rounding it all out with some light blue baggy jeans and black-and-olive skate shoes. Standing up to greet Phelix, he was somewhat taller, and also considerably lankier. He lacked the defined muscle tone Phelix had, save for that of his arms, likely developed through years of Zoid combat.

"See? It's even got a video!" he continued, his hand twitching until he could click the play button.

 _"Area scanned... battlefield set up! Ready? Fight! You've seen it here first, Zoid warriors! The construction of the First Resort has reached its completion, and you, yes, you are invited to board its maiden voyage! One of the largest watercraft ever created, the First Resort features five-star hotel-quality rooms, a ballroom with professional DJ service around the clock, succulent seafood, top-shelf premium spirits, and.. oh, did we mention it's also the stage for the largest-scale Zoids competition the world has witnessed?! Teams of up to four can clash to their hearts' content on the deck of this magnificent vessel and compete for the largest prize pool in the history of the competitive circuit!"_

As the announcer said this, a shower of countless gallos rained down over a golden Shield Liger . Shura pulled on Phelix's shoulder, urging him to lean in as he watched with an agape smile and dollar signs in his eyes.

" _You heard me right, Zoid warriors! But be warned, this tournament will feature some of the strongest teams in the circuit. Many famous faces will be gracing this ship with their presence, including members of the esteemed S-class! If you have heard of them, they will be here, warriors! I invite you all to be a part of this once-in-a-lifetime experience and prove yourselves to the world! Do you have what it takes?"_

With that challenge, the video concluded and Shura could no longer contain himself! "Oh, hell yeah! You bet we do! Phelix, my trusted cohort... we're going straight to the top!" he shouted, positively beaming.

Phelix was still taking in this sudden announcement. He gave his friend a confident smile, however. _This is just like him. I must be developing some kind of immunity to his hijinx if I'm seriously considering this._ He thought, before speaking. "Do I really have a say, Shura? You and I both know there's no stopping you once you've got those stars in your eyes." sighed Phelix. "I gotta hand it to you, this just might've been worth you ending my dream prematurely, hahaha."

"Can you believe it, fam?" asked Shura. "We've talked about entering a major for what – five years now? Not like we ain't worth it, tearing up these regionals like they're nothin'."

Phelix nodded and clenched his fist. "If you could swallow your pride for a whole minute, we could get a sponsor. Maybe from Joose or Jimmy's..."

"Nonsense!" proclaimed Shura. "We need not ally ourselves with delicious food and beverage! Besides, this tournament will make those other majors look like fan-organized locals by comparison!"

Phelix chuckled. "Fair enough. How 'bout a little walk-and-talk while we look our Zoids over, then? Been a whole minute since we caught up."

"Ah, Phelix, always thinking in the moment!" said Shura, flashing a peace sign as the two's footsteps began to echo through Shura's spacious hangar. "So like, what it do, fam? How's the new line o' work treatin' ya?" he inquired to Phelix.

"Ah, you already know what it is. Plenty of long nights in the hangar... lots of maintenance, controlled to the nth degree... getting yelled at by three different officers if the Descat's gun calibrations are off by an inch..." he answered, gesturing his hands as he spoke.

Shura's smile grew wider. "You still usin' the cat, huh? Aww, I was hopin' you'd get a new Zoid and... oh, could I buy it off you? Please, please, pleeeease? C'mon, name your price!"

"You and I both know that you'd total half of your precious hangar if you piloted that thing for a second, Shura." said Phelix with a narrow-eyed smile. "It's a wonder that kitty accepted me, even. I'd like to forget the day we tested it out, if you don't mind."

Shura pouted for a moment. "Yeah, but... it's so cool, Phelix! That sleek design... the dream of an aesthetics whore such as myself." he said, his pout slowly turning into a grin again. "...but then again, the way you pilot that thing... you've gotten us out of some really shitty matchups! Ah, you're so cool, Phelix!"

Phelix chuckled again and shook his head. "Nah, man. If anything, I admire you. I was browsing the power rankings earlier and noticed your individual points rating is almost twice what I've racked up... _leader of Violet Team._ ". He said, finishing in a sarcastic tone. "Gotta say, I'm impressed you rigged this whole outfit up yourself. That training course of yours nearly kicked my ass."

"But it didn't!" exclaimed Shura, holding up a finger. "Because your skill as a Zoid warrior proved more than enough to earn a spot on the prestigious Violet Team."

"Fair enough." Phelix continued as they neared the exit of the hangar, where he'd left his Zoid. "How, about you? Get into anything cool these days?"

Shura put both of his hands behind his head as if relaxing on an invisible couch. "Same ol', same ol'. Scrub-tier warriors bring their Zoids to me, I make 'em better. Imparting my advanced techs upon them costs a lil' extra. Other than that, I just work on the Shield Liger, get my daily practice in, and read creepy stories on the internet until I pass out."

"Long as you're earning your bones, who am I to judge?" said Phelix. "How's he lookin'?" he then asked, pointing to the towering black animal mecha they had just approached.

Shura's eyes widened. "Oh, man! That body gives me the chills every time I look at it! And the cyan accents... mmm! Hope it kicks as much ass as I remember! Bring 'im over to the maintenance bay and I'll top off his ammo, maybe do a quick diagnostics check. Need anything else done, eh? More generator output? Maybe a charged particle cannon? Caaaandy paaaaint?" he said, drawing out that last suggestion enticingly.

Phelix held his hand up open-palmed. "Hahaha... nah, just load him up and look him over." he instructed his friend. _Jeez. He won't be satisfied until he can make every Zoid he sees his next pet project. I can't believe he ever gets anything done._

After Phelix brought the Descat into maintenance, Shura began operating various machinery, from cranes to load in ammo, to a scanner he ran over the length of the Zoid's body to check for major damage or anything out of place. Meanwhile, Phelix leaned over Shura's PC, reading the article for the tournament in closer detail. "Hey, so uhh..." he said, raising his voice slightly over the loud machinery. "Says here up to four warriors'll be on each team. Not that I'm doubting our skill, but some of the top PR ranked warriors are gonna be showin' up. Dont'cha think we're kinda gimping ourselves by only having two?"

"One step a-WHOAH!" Shura attempted to spin around in the office chair he'd fixed to be at a comfortable level to the scanner controls, nearly falling off as the thing jerked to the left, quite literally held together by duct tape at this point. He caught himself with his hand and sprung back up, continuing. "One step ahead of you, Phelix old pal! As a matter of fact, our glorious Violet Team has been graced with a third member. She's experienced... she's tactical... and she's my heart's-"

"Oh, that's right, you did finally get yourself a girlfriend, huh? Boy, to think you'd beat me to that milestone... I gotta step it up. What was her name... Clarissa or somethin'?" interrupted Phelix, recalling now that Shura had recently made his foray into the world of romance.

Shura clasped his hands and cast his gaze upward with a blushing smile. "Claudia... she's everything I've ever wanted in a woman, Phelix! Not to mention a top-tier Zoid warrior... oh, Phelix, ya boy's become a man for real this time!"

"If anyone else said this, I'd be more than a little skeptical, bro..." Phelix said, holding back a laugh. "...but it's not every day you of all people would put somebody else above you on your mental tier list, you know? Where does this lady place on the Power Rankings?"

Shura reflexively scratched the back of his head. "Well, you see, she... didn't compete this season. Yeah, too busy with work I'm afraid. B-but she's really good, trust me fam!"

 _How odd... could someone that good really be unranked?_ thought the black-and-white warrior before humoring his friend. "Fair enough, I guess... How exactly did you meet this Claudia chick?"

Shura put his fingers on his chin and closed his eyes. "Ah, I thought you'd never ask. As a matter of fact, she's on her way now, but that should give me more than enough time for me to regale you with this fantastic tale... have a seat, and help yourself to one of those fine dranks in the minifridge. It all started the day I came into town to check out the local bar scene. I was on the prowl for new recruits for Violet Team, and it turned out only one place that served Hpno, the drink of choice for refined men such as myself..."

* * *

 **Four weeks earlier...**

"...Aversa's Night, huh?" Shura thought aloud, gazing up at a mostly-black sign with lavender text and a smoky graphic effect applied. "Well, it's still day for me..."

Indeed the glaring sun of Zi beat down on Shura and the rest of the desert planet's citizens. The violet warrior took to tying his hoodie around his waist, and wiped one of the sleeves against his forehead to mitigate some of the sweat. "Man... I hope someone here's willing to fight for us. I can't believe this streak of zero luck.. who wouldn't want to join me? Either way, this can't be good for my flawless skin. Better head inside and sip on some dranks."

With that statement, the Zoid warrior casually strolled into the building. The interior was dark and smoky, the latter quality likely stemmed from customers enjoying cigars and weed judging by the pungent aromas. It was lit with a straight row of purple-tinted lighting. Shura pumped his fist downward. "Ohh, yeah! This is the place to be, fam!"

The lanky man slid up to the bar, surveying each customer and mentally judging whether or not they were Violet Team material. _Who am I kidding? My judgment's no good right now. I need a little assistance._

"Ayyye, friendo!" shouted Shura, getting the attention of the barkeep. A man, about Shura's age with dark skin and a fade haircut, entered from the kitchen. He stacked up six martini glasses in a quick, articulate manner, asking what he could do for Shura.

"Yeah, lemme get a, uhhhhhhhh..." his voice trailed off as he took a closer look to his immediate left. On the bar stool next to him sat a woman that Shura positively could not avert his gaze from. She had a cascade of long, straight rose-pink hair, bangs held up by some sort of hairbands that Shura figured were of ancient Zoidian design. Her long, lavender skirt barely managed to contain her positively thick, voluptuous body as it spilled over her seat, and she wore a shirt in matching colors, her long sleeves meeting with a white glove on her right hand, evoking a certain pop singer of years past. "...Uhh, Hpnotiq! And one for this refined woman next to me, please."

 _Oh, yeah! Those hairbands holdin' up her bangs look like some kinda ancient Zoidian design! This chick means business! Shura, you're a certified genius! Keep this up and you'll have yourself a team member and a new waifu!_

The pink-haired woman raised an eyebrow at Shura, who didn't even realize he was gazing at her with his mouth half-agape. "Well, this is unexpected. Thank you for the kind, gesture, though. You're kinda cute. Just who the hell are you?" she asked, putting a finger on her chin.

"The name's Shura Violet. Semi-pro Zoid warrior and leader of Violet Team. Apologies for my gazing... I couldn't help but admire you. You seem like that type of woman that could devour my very heart" he said with a smirk.

The woman couldn't help but blush slightly and play with her hair a bit. "I'm Claudia. Claudia Diamant. I'm also a..." she paused, taking a sip of the drink Shura purchased for her. "...a Zoid warrior. If I may ask, why the special treatment all of a sudden?"

Shura reflexively scratched the back of his hair. "Weeellll... in addition to your captivating beauty, I am also currently scouting the lands for talented Zoid warriors! My, uhh, team's a bit short-handed, you see? Just by looking at you, I can sense your aura, brimming with top-tier skill! Whaddaya say? You're already wearing purple, I can feel it!" he declared, almost not noticing that he was holding the lady's hands.

Claudia thought over the proposal for a moment. This was all so sudden, but on the other hand, it isn't like she had much else to do. "It's in my best interests not to let my piloting skills degrade, and I'm off of work for a while anyhow... very well, I accept your proposal, Violet. Shall w-"

"W-wait!" Shura interjected, keeping a light grip on Claudia's hands. "If I may be so bold, I have one other proposal. I normally don't believe in entering such a stage so early, but... would you also consider this to be... a date?"

Claudia gave a slight blush, but maintained a straight, composed face. "Fine, it's a date. Let's see what you've all about, Violet."

Shura beamed a grin ear-to-ear as the duo finished their drinks, giving a toast to the start of something potentially great. Claudia stood up and-

* * *

"No way, man! You can't be tellin' me it was that easy. Plus she's tall _and_ thicc? How's that even-" said a chucking Phelix, interrupting Shura's grand tale.

Shura held out his palm. "Nah, fam! I'm tellin' you, that's how it happened! I-"

"...and I'm tellin' you, you're spittin' bullshit right about now! You don't have _that_ much game!" Phelix said dismissively with his arms crossed.

Shura rolled his eyes. "Aaanyways, after that, we met up right here at the hangar! This, Phelix, my friend, was no ordinary date! Let me guess, you were wondering how someone unranked could be top-tier? You see..."

* * *

"Hol' up, you meant to tell me you ain't got a Zoid, lady?" said Shura, bewildered.

Claudia wasn't entirely sure how to explain her situation to Shura just yet. "The Zoids I piloted before were... let's say, under another owner."

"Ah, I understand completely..." began Shura with his forefinger and thumb on his chin. "...but I'll be damned if that's going to stop us today, my dear!" he shouted as he struck a pose with one finger held up. "Follow me."

Slightly confused, but interested nonetheless, Claudia followed Shura closely around the hangar, as the latter began to explain his intent further. "See, I come incredibly over-prepared for these kinds of things, it's the Violet way! Take a look around you, I have a modest collection of Zoids likely willing to accept a pilot as intoxicating as yourself."

Indeed, a sizeable array of Zoids lay dormant throughout the hangar, and in fairly good condition to boot. Shura began dragging Claudia by the arm to look each one over. "I've got the lightning-fast Lightning Saix – careful, he's a frisky one – then there's the Raynos if flying until you puke is your thing... oh! Then we've got a-"

Shura's list was cut short by Claudia dragging _him_ to the rightmost Zoid in the lineup. It was a Zoid almost instantly recognizable to anyone who'd watched a tournament or two – a Blade Liger. Other than a deep silver coloration, it looked to be largely stock. "This is the one!" exclaimed the pink-haired lady. "Close combat is absolutely my forte! How did you know, Shura?"

The flamboyant warrior gave a pensive look. "...I didn't. I-I mean, call it my intuition! Now let me introduce you to this big fella! See, I won 'im as a tournament prize and figured I'd give him a go, but our sync ratio was in the garbage! No matter what I tried, the big kitty just wouldn't listen to me! That being said, I don't expect anyone else to earn this guy's tr- ehh?"

Before Shura could finish, his date was already aboard the Blade Liger, getting a basic feel for the controls. "Hmm... It's a Republic Zoid... but... yeah, I think I can work with this! Oh, Shura, let it be mine!" she swooned.

Shura's jaw dropped at the sight of this woman being able to sync with the Blade Liger he'd had such little success with despite his most adamant efforts, but quickly snapped to a triumphant grin. "My dear Claudia... it's all yours! However... The invincible Shura Violet doesn't give out Zoids for free. No, you'll have to show me that you can do more than make that big guy walk around! Come with me, outside!"

Shura joined Claudia inside the Blade Liger, and the two exited the hangar. Shura directed her to a group of crumbling ruins not far from his establishment. Confused, Claudia pushed her hair to the side and looked at Shura behind her with a raised eyebrow. "Why're we here?"

"Ah, a riddle for the ages!" said Shura, holding up a finger again. "...but this is no time to ponder our existence. As for why I directed you here... this is Violet Team's personal training course! If you want to prove yourself as a member of this glorious team, you must complete it yourself! Take a good look!"

The Blade Liger's head turned from side to side as Claudia surveyed the crumbling stone structures before her. "Looks like plain ol' ruins to me, sweetie." she said flatly.

Shura's grin grew wider. "Ah, but they are! I discovered these not long after establishing my business here, but after takin' a closer look, I thought to myself, 'ayyye, these ruins make a great training course!' and here we are now! You can see based on the layout that the objective is to make it to the end as quickly as possible."

"Looks awfully straightforward." said Claudia with a smirk. "You even were so kind as to give me a Zoid with a booster equipped. Is making the team this easy?"

"As a matter of fact... it isnt!" exclaimed Shura as he put his hands on Claudia's shoulders. "Remember all those Zoids from the hangar earlier? I've fitted each one with a sleeper unit. In lieu of my teammates, they shall be your opponents! Don't even bother trying to defeat them all, just reach the end and you'll have proven yourself more than enough!" With that, he pressed a series of buttons on his phone, prompting each of his Zoids to take position on the course.

Making note of where each Zoid positioned itself, Claudia's smirk grew wider. "I love it." she sighed, her grip on the Liger's controls tightening. "Say when, dear!"

 _Oh, man! I'm about to see this lady in action! I hope my body can take it!_ Thought Shura. "Okay... three... two... one! Let's see some spectacle!"

On Shura's mark, the Blade Liger sped forward quicker than he'd anticipated. From behind the stone walls, an Arosaurer and a Heldigunner sprung out with their guns blazing! With little effort, Claudia guided the Blade Liger to weave in and out of the gunfire. She made a sharp turn, angling the blades to strike both Zoids at once, disabling them.

Shura clutched his face like he didn't have a clue. _She's so cool, fam!_

Right as she straightened her Zoid out, the Lightning Saix came leaping over one of the low walls, sprinting with a Zaber Fang riding its tailwind. Claudia kept her body in a firm upright position, pulling back on the controls. The Blade Liger responded by stopping on a dime, and with a few clicks of her index fingers, the shock cannon fired a quick volley, accompanied by fire from the laser cannons attached to the blades. She had switched to them without Shura even noticing.

 _This is 'bout it, fam! The final stretch! If I wasn't in love before, you can go ahead and start planning the wedding!_ He thought with a blissful look. The Blade Liger had yet to take a single hit, and the final stretch lay before it. The Raynos wasted no time launching into the skies, diving towards the Liger with a hail of gunfire. _There's no way she can outspeed the Raynos on foot... but she hasn't broken a sweat! What the hell is she?_

The Blade Liger continued to gain speed, deploying its boosters as the Raynos blanketed the course with gunfire. "Go!" commanded the rose-haired pilot as she jerked forward on the controls. In a single move that Shura's eyes could hardly follow, the Blade Liger ran up to the highest point of the ruins, leapt off at an angle, and deployed its right blade. Rather than lunge forward with it, the Liger simply angled its blade upward slightly. The Raynos, unable to decelerate in time, soared straight into it, cleaving away its wing as its body skidded into the sands!

The Blade Liger landed safely, giving forth a triumphant roar as it folded its laser blade back in. Just like that, the woman who had managed to captivate Shura without trying had cleared his training course with a similar level of effort. "Nice." she said, cracking her knuckles. "I'm ready for my evaluation, Shura."

The violet-haired man was nearly speechless. Even he hadn't been able to manage a no-hit run yet. He shook his head in a quick side-to-side motion. "Th-that was phenomenal... you were able to achieve a completely stable sync ratio in just one go. Aww, looks like my course isn't any count.."

Claudia giggled. "No, your setup here was almost perfect. Those sleeper units move with near-human precision. Gotta say, I'm impressed!"

Shura reflexively ran his fingers through the back of his hair with a blushing grin. "Yeah, well... if anyone's impressed it's me, cause I thought I had you figured out! I didn't expect you to pull your blade back and let that Raynos slam its wing into you! Claudia, you're absolutely top-tier! Welcome to Violet Team." he beamed, extending his hand.

"Oh, Shura, you're top-tier too! I think I'm in love!" she gushed, meeting his offer instead with a warm embrace. "You're so amazing... and so handsome too..."

* * *

"...and then my hands drifted south, and then I gripped her by those plush love handles, and then, bro, and then and then and then we..." Shura swayed from side to side, holding his face with his eyes shut.

Phelix sunk into his chair. "Uh...huh. Giving the movie version of the tale, eh brother?"

"No, no! This is the full extent of my triumph! Fam, I'm-" protested Shura, furrowing his brow as he heard something outside. Near the entrance of his hangar, a flying Zoid had made its landing. Known as the Flyscissors, it was a chimera Blox Zoid vaguely resembling a beetle crossed with some other sort of insect. Its pilot emerged and entered the hangar, approaching the duo unassumingly.

Shura looked to Phelix nervously. "I'll be damned, she's here! ...and just when I was about to get to the best part of the story... how's my hair look?"

"Let's put it this way, you'd be impossible not to pick out from a crowd." Phelix answered with a raised eyebrow.

Shura fluffed his long locks slightly. "My unique flair is always on point, great to hear!"

Once Shura and Phelix were within earshot, a woman mostly matching Shura's description gave a quick, "Hi, boys!" and put one finger on her lip. Both men rose from their chairs to greet her. "Good to see you again, dear." she said warmly, wrapping Shura in a warm hug, to which he returned the favor. "...and you? I don't believe we've met."

Phelix gave a quick salute. "You can call me Corporal Phelix Black, of the Guardian Force."

"Oh? Shura knows how to pick his friends, it appears. My name is Lieutenant Colonel Claudia Diamant, commanding officer of Rottiger, also of the Guardian Force." she said with a rather surprised tone, mirroring his salute.

The skunk-striped warrior gritted his teeth and thought to himself, _wait... I've heard of her before... why didn't I make such an obvious connection?_ "Shura! Why didn't ya tell me you were dating such a high-ranking officer?"

"Well, y'see... it wasn't relevant to the story!" he replied confidently, tousling his purple mane.

Claudia gave a confused look. "...story?"

"Indeed!" Shura beamed, putting his hands on Claudia's shoulders. "I was just treating my trusted pal Phelix with the tale of how you and I became 'us'! It's only fair that I-"

Crossing her arms, Claudia interjected. "...and which version of the story were you telling him, Shura? The one where I instantly began fawning over you like a teen girl and his anime husbando?"

Shura blushed, grinned, and laughed nervously. "I... might've spiced things up a little..."

"Hah!" Phelix exclaimed, pumping his fist. "I knew he was adding the Violet touch... what really happened?"

Claudia pulled up one of the many office chairs scattered about near the PC as Shura and Phelix took their seats again. "It's fine... he loves to tell that story to everyone we meet." began the woman as she crossed her legs. "Honestly, it's mostly what he's saying... but I definitely didn't collapse into his arms after the first date! He seemed strange and offputting at first. He's lucky I'm a natural risk-taker; I only dated the guy to see where it would go."

Shura leaned towards her with a sly grin. "...but...?"

"...but... I can't say I'm not liking where it's going so far..." she sighed. "He's an enigma, I'll tell you that... I thought he'd turn out kinda lame, but eventually we just got used to each others' weird shit and decided to work off of that. He's got a charm of his own, y'know?"

Phelix laughed a bit. "Ma'am, I've known the fella since the third grade. I'm accustomed to that brand of 'charm' better than most."

"...and I might not say it as often as he'd have you believe, but he is kinda cute. Skinny-ass..." she complimented Shura, putting one arm around him somewhat aggressively.

"Y'did good, brother!" Phelix said, congratulating his friend. "So, I gotta ask... what got you so into this lady in the first place? You always seemed like the guy with incredibly discerning tastes."

Before Shura could answer, Claudia rose from her chair and leaned her body on Shura's. "Yeah, Shura... tell your friend _what it is_ that you like about me so much?" she teased condescendingly. "Is it this soft, straight hair of mine...?" she asked, slowly running her fingers through it to the tips. "...or is it my _big, fat ass_?" she continued teasing Shura, hanging her tongue out as she placed her rather sizeable rear on his shoulders, bouncing in a manner that made his chair squeak as it neared its breaking point.

Blushing beet-red, Shura attempted to push her off and take to his feet. "Jeez, love...! What's with you?! Does everything you eat magically go straight to your ass?! The hell do you want?!" he inquired his better half, knowing she only acted this way when she was determined to make him do her bidding. He made sure to keep an aggressive stance in an attempt to hide his obvious arousal, but his smile was clearly showing through his straight face. Phelix could do little other than look on in awe. _Is this chick serious?_

"What do _I_ want? You're the one who called me down here. We should look over our Zoids before heading out. Better safe than sorry, after all." she said stoically, before dipping into a more excited tone. "Besides... I totally wanna check out my Blade Liger!"

Per Claudia's request, the team rose up and traversed the hangar until they reached a darkened corner. Claudia and Phelix looked at each other and shrugged as Shura flipped a heavy lightswitch, activating three sets of spotlights with echoing clicks in almost rhythmic succession. The lights began to illuminate a Zoid, as Shura posed in front of it and began to proudly announce its reveal.

"Introducing... The Shield Liger Mark II... Shura Special! ...or SS, if that's too much of a mouthful. Before you is what appears to be a normal Mk. II variant Shield Liger... but it's not just any! This beauty is the culmination of five years of my efforts! The forelegs are equipped with weapon binders, which are pretty much the best weapons ever! They're the perfect compliment to its standard eight-shot missile pods! In addition, the Shura Shield has completed beta testing! This E-shield is a whopping _four times_ the strength of a standard one, surpassing even the Gojulas Giga!"

"...that can't be good for the Zoid." whispered Phelix to Claudia as the violet warrior continued his grand announcement.

Shura ran his palm over the Liger's claws. "...and if that happens to fail? The armor itself has been reinforced, unfortunately at the cost of some speed... but ignore that, and gaze upon its lovely deep purple!"

Indeed, the Liger's normally white segments had been entirely painted over in a glossy dark violet, with a finish worthy of a hot rod. The color complimented its smoky canopy rather well. Shura crossed his arms in a satisfied manner. "...Soooo. You guys feelin' this kitty, or what?"

"It, uhh... it looks kinda goofy." said Phelix flatly.

Shura gritted his teeth. He'd known Phelix long enough to know that 'goofy' was his way of saying something was dumb... unappealing... not his style! Claudia nodded in agreement. "As if those guns on the forelegs didn't slow the poor thing down enough... the reinforced armor's gonna bring it close to fixed-weapon status. I'm gonna have to see this thing in action to believe it."

Shura forced his grin back onto his face. "Yeah, well... you're right! When I get behind the controls, prepare to reshape your opinions! In any case, this guy's loaded up and in working order, as is Phelix's Descat. My dear Claudia... how about paying your lovely Liger a visit?"

The agreed without hesitation, and Phelix didn't stay too far behind, eager to hear something that wasn't Shura gushing over his own Zoid. With a few more paces, they'd reached another generously shaded spot near the back. Shura repeated the process, grunting as he threw the metallic switch, prompting another set of lights. They weren't entirely oriented properly, and nearly blinded his teammates as he pushed one of them to the proper angle with a resounding creak.

"Ahem! Rounding out our unbeatable team is the Blade Liger Claudia Special..." he began, holding his hands out at the silver beast. "CS might be easier, come to think of it... this Zoid is instantly recognizable to anybody who's anybody, but I've poured my blood, sweat, and tears into modifying it to be the ultimate romantic gesture toward the woman who managed to capture my attention without trying! The namesake laser blades have been replaced entirely, by my own patent-pending Shura Blades!"

"Does this guy name everything he makes after himself?" said Claudia with half-closed eyes through her teeth.

Without even looking at her, Phelix answered plainly, "Every. Thing."

"...these new-and-improved blades are far more rigid, developed by yours truly after I studied old tournament footage where Blade Liger pilots often snapped their blades in two when the got too rough with 'em!" he proclaimed, outstreching his arms to pantomime the Liger's signature weaponry in action. "Made of a Zoid magnite alloy, these things can really take a punishing! Oh, and the teal coloration exhibited when they're active? It's actually purely aesthetic. I chose it to match your hairbands, Claudia!"

She couldn't help but smirk a bit at this detail. "I admit, I must commend your efforts on this Zoid, Shura. All this for someone you've only known a month?"

Striking a pose, Shura swished his mane with both hands. "Ah, but what better way to seal the deal?" he then got back to his overview, evoking a popular salesman of years past. "...but wait, there's more! If you take a closer look at the forelegs, you'll see that I've mounted weapon binders, which any top-tier Zoid warrior would probably consider to be something close to the best weapons ever!"

Claudia opened her mouth to protest, but Shura caught her reaction and reassured her, "It goes beyond that! These were meant specifically to address the Blade Liger's lack of any method of indirect fire! Matchup coverage is the name of my game, my love! ...and finally, if you'd take a closer look inside..."

The lion Zoid lowered its head, allowing the three of them to peek inward as the canopy folded open. Capturing their attention was the seat that the Zoid provided. It was less of a seat and more of a small throne, adorned with extravagant purple and gold trim. "This one's purely aesthetic, but it's a Shura Violet original! The throne cockpit has been designed not only to provide comfort during battle, but to accommodate those bangin' curves! ...and on either side, I've installed a powerful bass-boosted sound system."

Phelix leaned over, confused as to what purpose this might serve. "...Ehh?"

"Oh, didnt'cha know? The lady loves her hardcore rap music. It helps her get in the zone when it counts." he elaborated, running his hand over the seat.

Claudia couldn't help but express gratitude over the gift she'd been presented. "Aww, Shura... thank you! It looks like you've put a lot of time into this thing since I had my first go with him. You aren't exactly what every man should strive to be, but... I wholly appreciate this gesture, dear."

Shura blushed brightly and once again, reflexively ran his fingers through the back of his hair. "Yeah, well.. you know how I do."

Claudia laughed and gave a confident smirk. "Just don't think that means you have me in the bag so easily."

Shura's eyes grew wide at this statement. He chuckled nervously.

"You still need to learn the difference between the dating and relationship stages, sweetie." she explained. "...and that'll be your incentive for the tournament! How's that sound?"

Shura's smile returned with these words. "Sounds... like a plan! I, Shura Violet, will prove myself as the optimal choice for Claudia Diamant! Bet!"

Phelix raised his hand sarcastically as if he were in class. "Uhh, question, Mr. Violet? All of this looks kinda expensive, dont'cha think? How the hell are you gonna cover the venue fee?"

Shura jerked his head toward the black-and-white warrior, his expression unchanging from a beaming smile. "I'm glad you asked, dear Phelix. You see, I thought of this so far head of time that I..."

"That you what? Now I'm really curious." Phelix raised an eyebrow.

 _C'mon, Shura... rip the bandaid off..._ "...that I took the liberty of pooling our funds together to pay off our grand voyage!" he said quickly, striking a pose with his hands held high.

Claudia and Phelix's brows both furrowed as they bore their teeth. "...our funds?!" they growled in unison, staring down the nervous-looking Shura with balled fists.

"Take it easy, team... besides, when you join Violet Team, your belongings are joint property of the team as a whole! Sorry, should've read the fine print!" he protested, holding up his arms as though he were in the headlights of a cop car.

Phelix jerked Shura backwards by the hood of his jacket. "Fine print, huh? I was saving that up for a high-rise apartment, I'll have you know!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" retorted Shura, straightening his clothes. "You guys aren't the only ones shelling out here! I paid most of the venue fee, not to mention all those resources I poured into the black Blade Liger only to give it to my girl-"

Phelix craned his neck to get a better look at Claudia's new Zoid. "Okay, okay, point taken. I still have several questions... don't you mean the silver one?"

"Silver? That's the special Black Edition Blade Liger! Don't you remember when we got our hands on it?" said Shura with a slightly offended tone.

Phelix crossed his arms. "Yeah, well I don't get a damn what it's called. It's so obviously silver!"

"It clearly says 'black' on the side of the armor! Are you blind?!" retorted Shura, mirroring Phelix with crossed arms of his own.

While the best friends bickered, Claudia excused herself behind them and gripped the controls of some apparatus Shura had installed near each of the maintenance bays. She fiddled with a set of colored switches and began to hold down on the trigger. In response, a dark red mist began to spray over the Blade Liger.

"...Shura, _my_ Zoid is black! _My last name is Black!_ If there's anyone in this room with the qualification to identify that color, it's me!" Phelix shouted, leaning in even closer.

Shura noticed his friend's tone. Phelix very rarely raised his voice, so he knew the guy meant business at this point. Regardless, his hard-headedness was not about to let him cave in. "I see your point, but would text printed on the body of the very Zoid in question lie? I..." he trailed off, noticing something clearly missing from the equation. "...where is Claudia...?"

The arguing duo turned their heads slowly, all the way behind them, to see the Blade Liger completely redone in a deep maroon, gleaming with silver accents all over. "You like?" Claudia said with a smirk. "I figured it could use a power color like this to keep in line with our esteemed Violet Team, eh?" _This oughta shut the boys up._

 _Inconceivable... she used my paint dispensers..._ "I-it's beautiful, Claudia... You've captured the very spirit of Violet Team!" he swooned, before giving Phelix a hug. "Apologies, friend! Now let's head out before we miss our departure! The lady's Zoid needs some fresh air to dry! As for the both of you... you need not worry about the money. On my honor as a Zoid warrior, we'll make it all back threefold with those sweet, sweet winnings!" He grabbed them both by their clothes and pulled forth, moving the subject past his... method of payment. Violet Team boarded their Zoids and made their way to the docks, finally ready to shove off and prove themselves.

* * *

"Impressive, indeed. Hard to believe the thing floats." remarked Phelix, looking on in near-disbelief at the First Resort, docked in all its glory, with his comrades in similar states of awe. The impossibly gargantuan watercraft blocked out a good portion of the skyline, and the trio was forced to crane the necks of their Zoids to even get a good look at its silver, rigid construction. Naturally, it was moved a great distance away from the actual docks so as not to hinder other ships and Zoids from their daily business. Instead, a wide retractable bridge could be seen extending from a well-worn steel apparatus to the First Resort, with a smaller bridge on the left for humans and luggage.

"Fit only for the waters of Planet Zi, my friends... Check it out! The competing Zoids are already being loaded on!" Shura exclaimed, pointing at a line of ant-shaped Zoids carrying several familiar mecha onto the boarding platform. "Those Askari really put in the work! That's Dr. Maethius' Zoids for ya!"

Claudia was giving the Descat a thorough look-over. "Say, Phelix? Where'd you get a Zoid like that? I thought the Descats were destroyed a long time ago."

Phelix laughed to himself in response. "Well, since you asked so nicely, Lieutenant Colonel... This guy's a reconstruction. What you're lookin' at is made from blueprints, old war records, and plain ol' memory. He doesn't pack the same punch as the OG was said to, but he's got a trick or two of his own."

"Come to think of it, Shura never went over your Zoid like he did ours. What all is it packing?" she inquired.

The Descat turned its head to the Shield Liger. "Hear that, Shura? The fair lady wants to see what my Descat is all about. There's still time before we actually board this big boy... whaddaya say we show, rather than tell?"

"Issuing me a challenge, eh? Game on!" said Shura, very obviously already fired up as the Shield Liger met the Descat's gaze with a low growl. "The field a few paces behind us, I assume?"

Phelix leaned forward, aligning each of his fingers perfectly onto his Zoid's controls. "Yeah, that's what I had in mind. Sure you wanna do this in front of the lady, brother? Your win/loss record in solo matches isn't exactly somethin' you'd wanna bring up." he taunted to his friend.

Shura closed his eyes and smiled. "Ah, Phelix... still clinging to those superficial numbers, are we? See, since our last bout, I've been specifically training to hard-counter _your Zoid!_ This time's gonna be different, pal! Waaay different!"

Running his hand over his curled hair, Phelix shouted back, "There's the Shura I know! Now stop lecturing and show me what you've got!"

With that, both Zoids dashed backwards as though nothing but air was beneath their feet. Claudia giggled to herself lightly and turned the Blade Liger their way, so she could watch the bout and make sure they didn't damage anything too expensive.

"All right, all right!" Shura yelled as his Shield Liger's dual cannons folded out to the side while the Zoid roared at its opponent. "This conveniently-located field is now a designated Zoid battlefield! All non-combatants must leave the area! Shura Violet versus... Phelix Black!"

While Shura recited his ad-libbed version of the Judge robot's call, Phelix flicked a switch on his control panel that folded out the Descat's gravity bullet cannon. "Area scanned." he said with a confident smile.

Shura's Shield Liger looked side to side warily. "Battlefield set up."

Both Zoids dug their heels into the dirt as their respective pilots announced, "Ready... fight!"

Shura commanded his Zoid to leap backwards twice as he prepared his opening move. With his reticule locked squarely on the Descat, he began firing off his weapon binders in a burst of three. Six heavy missiles soared from the beast's forelegs and arced downward, impacting the ground hard enough to shake even Shura up a bit! However, when the resulting smoke dissipated... the Descat was nowhere to be seen!

Flinching in his cockpit, Shura expressed his disbelief at the missing Zoid. "Hey, hey, hey! Not cool! I can't even see you! Leaving the battlefield disqualifies you, I'll have you know!" The Shield Liger was frantically jerking its head back and forth.

"What ever do you mean, bro? I haven't gone too far." Phelix taunted, bracing the Descat for a cannon shot.

The Shield Liger crouched slightly. "What's this sorcery?!" its pilot fumed.

"Active camo, son! A Phelix Black original, in this case! Didja think you were the only one with personal mods? Please." Phelix rested his finger on the main weapon's trigger, closing one eye. "Here, kitty kitty!" he bellowed, pulling the trigger. A bright cyan beam shot from the cloaked Zoid's back-mounted cannon, illuminating the crowd that had gathered to spectate.

Shura gasped, jerking his Liger to the left for a narrow dodge. "...The hell was that?! Missing from that range... unbecoming!"

Noticing Shura's Liger start to drag towards the Descat, Phelix pumped his fist downward. "Did I really, brother? You didn't think the name 'gravity cannon' was for style points, eh?"

Indeed, the Shield Liger's body was drawn to the source of the beam. Shura pulled back hard on the controls, but to little avail. Whether he liked it or not, he'd been caught in the gravity field. Drawing closer with each second, he racked his brain for a way to turn this around, when an idea struck him square in the head. _If I can't pull away... I'll just go with the flow._

Shura gave a lever on the left of his control panel a solid push. In response, four panels on the Shield Liger's mane folded open and a gleaming white shield of energy enveloped the Zoid. "Wrong move, I'm afraid! That lovely beam gave your position right away! At this level of strength, my shield won't have any problems eating through a layer of that gorgeous armor of yours! Prepare!"

With that, the Shield Liger barreled toward the Descat with its shield up, ready for a full-body charge! He'd done it, he'd finally broken his shameful one-versus-one losing streak... when a gruff voice rang out that made both fighters grind to a halt. "The fuck do you think you two are doing?! You goons can't wait til the First Resort sets off to battle, can you?!"

It came from one of the men directing the competitors and their Zoids onto the ship. "Go on somewhere, wouldja?! It's last call for boarding, and I don't care how much you paid, we ain't waitin' up for you!"

Shura and Phelix reluctantly loosened from their tense state, and folded away their Zoids' weapons with a sigh that trailed into a hearty laugh. "You heard the man. We'll settle this another time, fam!" declared the violet warrior.

While the two men argued over who was about to win that battle, Claudia looked on at them with endearment. "These two are gonna be a handful. Not unlike Rottiger... my job just isn't ever done, is it?"

As Violet Team had their three Zoids loaded onto the colossal ship, the winds seemed ever in their favor. Already having stoked the flames of competition, they couldn't have been more ready to take this tournament on. The boarding platform folded in with a whirr, and the trio waved farewell to dry land with the breeze in their hair. The competitive Zoids circuit was about to be shaken up on a grand scale!

* * *

"It's me, Phelix! Y'know, normally, I'd still be pissed at Shura for digging into my bank, but I gotta admit, this is one sweet ship we got here. Top of the line rooms, a battle arena unlike any other, and even some sunbathing ladies to... add to the scenery. And the competition seems... kinda strange. I mean, some rich guy claiming to be a king? You can't be serious... and who's that pink-haired freak taggin' along with him? Either way you look at it, we're up against them as our first match. Descat and I have been itching to show off our... wait, what? What do you mean I'm not in on this action? Oh, well...Next time on Zoids, 'A Man Destined To Be King!' See ya on the battlefield! Better show 'em what you got, guys."


	2. The Man Destined To Be King!

**Author's notes:** _Here we go. The tournament is finally kicked off proper as the First Resort sets sail. As such, we finally have our first real action scene, which is what you guys want, right? ...right? Now that our heroes have been established, we'll see how they fare against old favorites and new faces. Anyone who's watched the anime probably knows who the first opponent is, but I couldn't just exclude the guy. Either way, as usual, hope y'all enjoy._

* * *

Chapter Two

 **"The Man Destined To Be King!"**

To say The First Resort was a lot to take in would be an understatement. As Shura, Phelix, and Claudia boarded the gargantuan vessel, their eyes scarcely stayed on one thing for long. The sprawling battlefield, the rows upon rows of Zoids being loaded into the hangars, some instantly recognizable and others completely new... and the beautiful view of the sea was broken on almost all sides by land in the distance, a testament to the size of the ship!

Before Violet Team could even begin to process it all, they had been escorted to a lower segment of the ship, and assigned their room. Their Zoids were likewise loaded into a hangar with a large platform in the middle so they could be lifted up to the battlefield when their time had come.

"Violet Team... Violet... Here you are, room 309! Enjoy your stay, feel free to make full use of our services, and above all else... kick some ass out there!" said one of the First Resort staff as he guided the trio to the door with '309' in white gold numbers. Like the rest of the staff, he sported a blue uniform with white trim, and a matching baseball cap.

"Oh- just in case you're unfamiliar, the seeding process won't begin until everyone's assigned their rooms. Additionally, the ship only supports one battle at a time, so you won't start until your names are called over the loudspeaker. That's just how it is, but take some time to get comfortable. You'll be up on deck before you know it!" With those encouraging words, the man left Violet Team to their business.

The door slid open, and all three members of the team did their best not to drool as they surveyed their room in awe. Just as the advertisements had promised, the room was five-star hotel quality. Two king-size beds, a massive television overlooking the leather sofa, a fully-stocked minibar, walk-in closet, a bathroom with a separate tub and shower, all decked out in the First Resort's white-and-blue motif... this was a life these three were not used to, to say the least. Phelix was the first to comment, "I'll be damned. Looks like we got what we paid for..."

Shura playfully elbowed his friend. "Now... what was all that about me using all our money? For an angry guy, you sure don't look it, Phelix!"

"Yeah, well..." he sighed, smirking at his friend. "You guys had better not let me down when it's time to show and prove. I want a story to tell my CO when I head back to work... a good one."

Claudia placed her luggage on the ground and began to unpack, pulling out her skintight battlesuit and making sure it looked pristine. "I can't speak for him..." she shook her battlesuit, straightening it out as it produced a whipping sound. "...but as leader of Rottiger, it's my duty to bring my A-game! I'll admit it, Shura. You've got a knack for getting us all fired up!"

Shura beamed at the compliment, dropping his luggage bags on either side of him, and wrapping his newly-freed arms around Claudia and Phelix. "You kiddin'?! This is what I live for! Just me, my best friend in the whole world, and the love of my life, standing on the threshold of greatness! I may be the invincible and charismatic leader of Violet Team... but I ain't shit without you guys! Drink it all in..." he exclaimed, dragging them both onto the couch with him.

They all chuckled a bit before resuming unpacking. Phelix was in charge of the cooler, having been assigned the duty by Shura. "C'mon, what'd you bring this time?" asked the Violet warrior with anticipation, peeking over Phelix's broad shoulders.

Phelix obscured the cooler's contents with his body. "Sorry, you two lovebirds are gonna have to wait. It's a surprise. We ain't bustin' these lovely bottles open til we win our first match." he teased, before shutting the cooler.

"Ah, Phelix..." began Shura with his finger on his chin, "If you're trying to motivate me further... it's totally working!" The violet warrior shifted his eyes toward the garment in Claudia's hands. "...as if that gorgeous battle suit wasn't enough... it shows off damn near everything... seriously, Claudia, how do you not get cold wearing that?!"

Giving a slightly worried look, Claudia answered Shura's question with one of her own. "I have to ask... Phelix, you're not uncomfortable around us, are you? The last thing I'd want is for you to feel like a third wheel or something."

"Hahaha, you kiddin'?" Shura answered for his lifelong friend. "Lemme tell ya 'bout my boy Phelix here... This man... lost his v-card way back in freshman year... and that was only the beginning of his exploits with the ladies."

Phelix, now leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, gave his input. "Well, he's not wrong." he said, with a completely straight face, prompting a giggle from Claudia.

Before Shura could further hype his friend up, the TV in their room switched on by itself. "Attention, participants of the First Resort Invitational! I'd just like to let everyone know that the seeding process has been complete! Please wait for your team names to be called before you board your Zoids, but you may now examine the bracket using the touch screen terminal located near the doors of your rooms! I wonder what sort of battles we'll be looking forward to!"

All three of them eagerly rushed to the terminal upon this announcements. Claudia tapped "view standings" and sure enough, a standard bracket appeared onscreen. As this was a double-elimination tournament, the losers' bracket was currently empty. Each team was represented by their chosen emblem. Violet's was a pinkish-purple shield overlaid with a flaming bouquet of flowers. Their opponent for the first round was represented by a stylized golden crown with a dark red sparkle effect. Tapping the symbol revealed a name: Champ Team.

Violet Team looked at each other with a sort of 'Whaddaya think?' expression.

Claudia raised her rose eyebrow at the sight, and was the first to speak. "Hmm... Champ... I don't know why, but I have the faintest recollection of that name. You boys know anything?"

"Uh-uh." Phelix and Shura shrugged in unison. "Never saw the name on the PR, but I coulda sworn that name was in the Royal Cup standings..." mused the purple-haired man. "I say we go grab somethin' to munch on. Who knows, maybe some of the competitors are chillin' out there too."

Claudia raised a finger. "Shura! We could get called up there any second! Now's no time to-" she began to object, but was interrupted by the growl of her stomach. "Although, I suppose I could go for something..."

Shura giggled. "Damn, gurl! You sound 'bout like my Liger! Either way, as team leader, I must advise against fighting on an empty stomach! No sense being suboptimal, so let's go!"

With that, the trio departed their room, locking it with a key card. Using the provided touch screen map to navigate the massive ship, Violet Team made their way to the cafeteria. Sure enough, the place was fairly crowded with Zoid warriors and spectators alike. Many long tables spanned the room, and Violet took their seats as they began to look over the menus. Shura began to zone out, eyeing up the myriad of shrimp-based dishes when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Flinching slightly, he snapped back into reality and observed who the hand belonged to.

Standing over him was a man nearly as robust in appearance as Shura himself. He had brown hair in a distinct spiked 'V' shape, and of particular interest was his attire – a yellow suit with tufts of light pink faux fur and tassels hanging off of each arm. He shot the violet warrior a benign smile. "Greetings! It looks as though you and I shall be facing off in the first round... a most decisive battle."

Shura smirked at the man. "...and how'd you know that?"

"Easy. You're the only one here radiating so much purple!" he answered, pointing out his hair and jacket.

Shura extended his hand for a shake. "Good eye. I'm Shur-" but his gesture was not met, as the man's demeanor pulled a complete one-eighty.

"My name's Harry Champ! And I'm a man destined to be king!" he announced with a furtive expression. "For the sake of my own honor, and to prove myself once and for all to my dear Leena... the three of you are going down, I'm afraid!" he proclaimed, pointing toward Shura, Phelix, and Claudia.

Claudia's eyes drifted upward from the menu before she gave a bored, "...huh?", and Phelix merely glanced at the strange fellow. Upon giving him a second look, the rose-haired warrior giggled lightly. "Wait... weren't you... yeah! That guy that Steve wanted us to fight back in the ZOS conflict! You had those two robots for teammates, right? How very amusing..."

Harry quickly became flustered, contorting his face. "Yeah, well... a lot's changed since then! For example, I've traded Benjamin and Sebastian for a real team! Allow me to introduce a Zoid warrior second only to myself... Eros!"

Violet Team hadn't even noticed the other young man standing behind Harry. He had shaggy hair, roughly the same shade as Claudia's, and an unzipped sports jacket in a similar color. He struck a pose with his finger pointing skyward and grinned confidently. "You can call me Eros! I'm a man destined-... Ah, shit. He already said that... Er, this hand of mine is burning hot-pink! Its loud roar tells me to defeat you!"

Phelix gave a long sigh. "Why couldn't we be matched up with normal people...?"

Shura was equally confused. "Claudia... you know this guy?" he asked.

"I'll tell you later, sweetie. His... friend is certainly new, though..." she said, quelling her date's curiosity and casting her gaze upon Eros.

"In any case..." began Shura, smiling, "You mentioned a woman? I can't help but respect an honorable knight who wishes to prove himself to his princess, but... I'm here on a mission myself! To prove my unparalleled skill to my dear Claudia here... I'm afraid you're the one who's going down!"

"Impossible!" shouted Harry, becoming even more flustered as he began to make a scene. "And you'd do well to show some respect in front of a king such as myself!"

Suddenly, Phelix began to double over, faking pain in the most exaggerated manner possible. "Ugh... Oohhhh..."

Shura and Claudia stared at him in confusion. The warrior clutched his head in feigned agony. "Rrgh... Sorry, guys... It's just that my allergy is acting up... I get such a... bad allergic reaction to wannabe royalty and low-tier Zoid pilots... Ooh, how could it be flaring up now, I just don't know..."

Harry clearly took notice of Phelix's attempt to mock him. "Why, you... How about you save your third-rate comedy act until after the battle?! Then we'll see who's-"

Eros grabbed Harry's arm, flashing an uncomfortable expression. "C'mon, Harry! These three ain't even worth our time! You wouldn't want Ms. Toros to see you acting like this, wouldja?"

Harry visibly blushed. "Excellent thinking, Eros! We must mentally prepare! Who knows when we'll be called? Hopefully soon... then again, what if they saved the best for last?"

Violet Team sighed in unison as Champ left their presence. "This guy, huh?", remarked Phelix after he took in the situation as a whole.

"Thanks for getting rid of 'im, Phelix." Claudia sighed as her gaze retuned to the menus.

Phelix laughed. "Whaddaya mean? I was two outlandish claims away from the infirmary!"

With that out of the way, the trio ordered some seafood dishes, discussing battle strategy as they dined. Lost in the scrumptious food, they had nearly lost track of time when they were snapped into reality by the ship's PA system. "...versus...Violet Team! That is... Shura Violet, Phelix Black, and Claudia Diamant! Please make your way to your designated hangar! The battle will be under way in approximately fifteen minutes!"

All three members of Violet Team grinned ecstatically at one another, and swallowed the last of their meals whole as they made a mad dash for the hangar. Each one changed into their skin-tight battlesuits. "Do we really gotta wear these getups? It's unusually form-fitting... but it does give me a lovely window to Claudia's luscious body! Whoo!" Shura commented, struggling to pull his on all the way.

After boarding their Zoids, each one made their way toward the flat, rectangular platform that would launch them onto the deck. First the Descat, followed by the Blade Liger, then the Shield Liger brought up the rear. As the platform lifted the mecha upwards, flashing yellow lights briefly illuminated each one on its ascent.

"Aww, I'm goin' first? Shura Violet... a man after my own heart. Ahem! This is Phelix Black, preparing to mobilize the Descat PS!" announced the black-and-white warrior. The metal platform gave a whirr as it lifted the Descat to the top, launching the Zoid with an electromagnetic pulse to the feet.

Claudia's Blade Liger stepped on next. "This is Lieutenant Colonel Claudia Diamant, preparing to mobilize the Blade Liger CS! Mission confirmed, taking off now!" Following suit with the Descat, the Liger was launched onto the deck.

"Boy, lemme tell ya... I've been waiting for this!" Shura said quietly to himself. "Let's get the show on the road, baby! Shura Violet, preparing to mobilize the one and only Shield Liger mark two... Shura Special."

Once each Zoid had been launched, the battlefield closed itself off with a set of laser gates. Violet Team was met with a pair of Zoids, already assuming battle stances. The first was what, at one point, may have been a Dark Horn. It boasted a burgundy and metallic gold color scheme, and was armed with dual beam launchers, missile pods, an expanded radar system, and a myriad of other upgrades. Its legs in particular looked completely different than what was seen on a stock Horn.

Harry spoke, his voice amplified through his Zoid's sound system. "Welcome, Violet Team! My name's Harry Champ... and I'm a man destined to be king! Unfortunately for you, this is where you take your place in loser's bracket while Champ Team heads straight for the heart of my dear Leena! What you see before you is the result of countless nights of analyzing my past losses. You may refer to it as the Royal Horn!"

"You're damn right!" chimed Eros. "See, nobody ever said Eros was a nice guy... I've beat the crap out of peoples' Zoids. When I get bad service at a restaurant, I make it a policy to stiff 'em on the bill... and I know a team that's gonna lose when I see one. I'll teach you justice with my Zoid! Er, wait... can I redo that?"

Standing next to the Royal Horn, shaking its head and barking, was a very flamboyant Shadow Fox. One couldn't help but notice its pink-and-white color scheme, but equally impressive was the hefty railgun that entirely replaced its laser vulcan. The Fox appeared to have no trouble supporting the weight of the massive weapon. Additionally, the forelegs mounted twin grenade launchers, but it appeared mostly normal beyond all that bravado.

Phelix groaned. "What the hell d'ya want the grand prize for anyway, 'king'? Aren't you s'posed to be loaded?"

"For your information...!" Harry shouted defensively, "I... well, I only entered because my sweetheart Leena is also competing! Isn't it a genius idea, coming here to impress my lovely bride-to-be?"

Through her Liger's speaker system, Claudia spoke. "...wait, seriously? You guys only have two Zoids? This doesn't seem fair..."

Shura sighed lengthily. "...yeah. Much as I'd love a free win... one of us is gonna have to dip out."

The two heard a pained groan from the Descat's speakers. "Ohhhhhh! Guys, I'm so sorry... My allergy, it's flaring up again, and even worse! My medical expertise tells me... the only cure is to go get some of that top-shelf booze before Shura hogs it all! Sorry, guys... Hey, Judge! Consider the Descat out of commission for this match, 'kay?"

The Zoids' heads had turned to a roughly human-sized robot that had risen from the deck on the sidelines. It had the same general shape, but was clad in the blue-and-gold aesthetic of the First Resort. It spoke in a synthesized voice. "Very well... This match is now a two-versus-two! In any case, the deck of the First Resort is now a designated Zoid battlefield! All non-combatants must leave the area immediately! If you wish to spectate in person, please take a seat in the bleachers! Otherwise, you may view the battle from the television in your assigned rooms! This battle will feature... The Violet Team versus... the Champ Team!"

Harry's Zoid stamped its foot. "What? How dare you handicap us?! We're perfectly capable of taking on three Zoids ourselves!"

The Judge robot continued, ignoring the wealthy pilot. "Area scanned... battlefield set up! Ready... FIGHT!"

All four Zoids took a battle stance and readied their weapons. The metallic whirrs and clanks were interrupted by the Shield Liger's speakers. "Ayyye, wait a minute! You, there! The Shadow Fox pilot! Eros, was it?!" boomed Shura's voice. "I must know... is that hair natural?! How'd you get it to stay like that?!"

"I don't tell everyone this, but the secret is... lots and lots of conditioner, you see?!" Eros responded from his Fox.

Shura growled at the rose-haired man. "Grrr... you know that's not what I meant! Now I'm comin' for ya!"

With that, Shura's Liger charged at the Fox, trying to line up the beam cannons for a better shot. With unusual speed, the Royal Horn took a hard left and used the horn on its head to knock away the Shield Liger! The crowd cheered at the sight of the Zoid being hurled back. "Uh-uh-uh! Can't letcha do it, Violet... our defense is unbreakable!" boasted the royal warrior.

The pink Shadow Fox took a few steps back, giving the Royal Horn the space it needed. "Nice save, Harry!" Eros' voice boomed. "Don't let 'em lay a finger on my gorgeous mug! This battle's all or nothing!"

Still on its feet, the Shield Liger regained balance and activated its e-shield for a moment, pushing away the Horn to create space. "Outta my face, rich boy! Your homeboy over there is being facetious, and I won't have any of it!"

"Get through me, and you can settle your beef to your heart's content. Although, I'm afraid that for the honor of my Leena, you won't even get the chance!" boasted the wealthy warrior. "This Zoid... makes everything I've used in the past look like a joke! For example, these twin beam launchers you see before you... have double the standard firing rate! Dance, kitty, dance!"

The Royal Horn's weapons fired off in succession with a quick cadence. A few shots managed to hit the left leg, damaging its weapon binder, but the reinforced armor managed to eat up some of the damage. The Shield Liger aggressively shook its head.

"Your Zoid modifications are absolutely orgasmic, but... I ain't goin' out like a busta!" retorted Shura. "Don't sleep on me... don't you dare sleep on Violet Team, rich boy! Taste this!"

The Shield Liger roared as both missile pods fired off their payload with wild abandon. "Run all you want, this is gonna hit something!" The missiles flew in an outward arc, homing in on the Horn. Several of them sunk into the Zoid's sturdy armor, damaging the left beam launcher and weakening its overall integrity. Harry's Zoid managed to lean forward, negating any damage to the legs.

As the Shield Liger launched its barrage, Claudia seized the opportunity to attack the Shadow Fox head-on. "Now, now... I was getting lonely! You weren't forgetting about little ol' me, were you?" teased the voluptuous warrior as the Blade Liger made a pass at the Fox, delivering a clean slice with one of the laser blades. It managed to dig into the Fox's armor on its side, but it appeared largely unfazed! The Fox activated its smoke dischargers, obscuring its position while it made considerable space.

"Hoo-wee! That one actually hurt! Of course, now you know you're due for some punishment for messin' up my pristine body like that. All right! Here it comes, activating my Hyper Weapon!" Eros roared. The railgun clicked into place extending far past the Fox's head. It gave a rumbling noise as it charged up, glowing white-hot with power!

Claudia didn't even have to think about her reaction. "Easy, I'll just pop my e-shield the moment his, er, hyper weapon blows its load. Then I'll counter right as he's charging his followup!" she said confidently, reaching for the e-shield controls... only to notice they wouldn't budge an inch! "Shura, what the hell is this?! I can't open the damn shield panels!"

Still trading blows with Harry, the violet pilot responded sheepishly, "Well, y'see... the extra power I applied to the laser blades... they use up way too much of the Zoid core's power! I locked down the e-shield as a failsafe, y'know... so the Zoid wouldn't lock down or explode!"

Claudia gritted her teeth in anger. "...and you're gonna wait until now to let me know this?! Fuckin'-"

"Forgive me, I didn't think it would come up! Don't worry, Claudia, I got this! The shield on this thing is almost as thicc as you!" Shura angled his weapon binders downward, firing each one off to create a makeshift smoke wall to break away from Harry for a moment. Four panels on the Shield Liger's mane opened up, deploying the e-shield at seventy percent. Acting as fast as the Liger's feet would carry him, he dashed in front of the Blade Liger the moment the railgun had fired, effectively shielding it from the attack! The e-shield displayed visible cracks, but the Blade Liger was spared any damage for the time being.

"Hot damn, that's one helluva gun you're rocking, Eros!" Shura said, bringing the e-shield down to recharge. "Credit where it's due, that thing had me worried!"

Eros responded with a distinct cackle. "Ghahahahaha! That's my hyper weapon for you! Long and strong, fam!"

Just then, the Royal Horn activated a set of thrusters on its legs, giving chase to the Shield Liger. "Your audience is with the king! Don't you dare leave until you're dismissed!" Harry bellowed, loosing the cannons upon Shura mid-charge. Shura was forced into a defensive approach! The Shield Liger made a run for it in an attempt to create enough space for its lack of close-ranged weaponry. Burdened by its heavy armor and weaponry, the Shield Liger failed to outrun the Royal Horn! Even as the Liger attempted to use its agility to turn sharp corners to throw the Horn off balance, Harry's Zoid didn't miss a beat.

The would-be King's laugh echoed from his Zoid. "Hahaha! Run all you like, little cat! You'll only be more tired when you lose! These legs of mine are a Harry Champ original, trademarked. They were built for chasing down anything that would dare stand in the way of Leena and I!"

"This dude's somethin' else... Either way, I just need a few seconds to turn my missile pods around... I don't get it though, why's he aiming like a drunk? Those beam launchers should hit clean at this range..." said Shura to himself, noticing that each shot from Harry's weapons seemed to go in a random direction.

"That's it!" said the rich man triumphantly. "Now, dear Eros! Show them the unmatched synergy of Champ Team!"

The Shadow Fox loosed its railgun near the Blade Liger, causing it to jump back to evade the shot. Claudia's Zoid was slightly stunned from the impact to the ship's deck, giving Eros the time he needed to turn his own Zoid around in a quick, flashy one-eighty. "Aye-aye, Harry! See, Shura, my Zoid's like a beautiful woman! That is to say, it's got it going on in the front _and_ back! See what I did there?" taunted the rose-haired man, as the Shadow Fox's tail opened to reveal another gun! It launched a heavy net that blanketed the Shield Liger with frightening precision!

Realizing what their plan had been all along, Shura growled in frustration. "Oh, that is so not cool! You were lining me up with the Fox that whole time?! Truthfully, that's pretty fuckin' weak!"

Harry giggled to himself. "Whatever it takes to win, my friend! Now... let's see that armor of yours stand up to my prized Royal Horn!" he boasted, aiming all his weapons toward the pinned Shield Liger. "Do you see me, Leena?! I know you're watching, so witness my moment of greatness!"

Claudia gave an eye roll and a sigh. "We're really doing this, eh Shura? The first match, and I'm already saving your ass... Alright, alright. We'll work out what you owe me later. For now, let's see if your blades are all of what you drummed 'em up to be!"

Her Blade Liger deployed both its blades, along with the booster, barreling toward the Shield Liger. Just before Harry delivered his payload, the laser blade sliced clean through the net... and continued forth, losing no momentum as it cleaved deep into the Shadow Fox's legs and body! As the Blade Liger skidded to a halt, Eros' Zoid's controls gave a long, continuous beep, collapsing onto the First Resort's deck.

"...Fuck! That's all the Fox had, Harry! I'm outta commission..." Eros lamented, letting out another string of curses as he banged on his Zoid's console.

It was all Harry could do to keep his cool, forcing his smile from contorting into a grimace. "Eros, I left the lady to you... no matter! I'll use up every ounce of this glorious Zoid's ammo if it means taking you two out!" he bellowed, loosing everything in his arsenal at the Liger duo.

Freed from the web, the Shield Liger took to its feet and faced the Royal Horn. "Ayyye, Claudia! I think it's time to do what we've been talking about since I gave you that Zoid. Should we go for it?! I'm feelin' it deeply!"

The curvaceous warrior smiled. "Ready when you are, Shura!"

With Claudia's confirmation, the Shield Liger activated its e-shield and began to charge toward the wildly firing Horn, with the Blade Liger a few paces behind. The Shield was able to soak up most of the Horn's fire, with each shot putting more strain on it as the distance was closed.

"Here we go! Violet Team Style: Combination number 254... 'Sword and Shield'!" announced Claudia and Shura in unison. The next move happened in such a flash that the even audience had trouble keeping up. The Shield Liger rammed the Royal Horn head-on! The impact nearly caused the Liger to topple over as it ground to a halt several meters past... but the Horn was successfully stunned, allowing the Blade Liger to deliver a devastating slice all along the Horn's body! Claudia's Zoid landed next to Shura's, both of them roaring triumphantly as the Royal Horn was felled at last.

A long, single-tone alarm blared through the battlefield as the Judge robot raised its left arm. "The battle is over! The battle is over! The winner is... the Violet Team! All contestants must now clear the First Resort's deck while we prepare for the next exciting battle!"

As the blue robot lowered back into the ship, his announcement was met with an assortment of cheers from the crowd. Just like that, Violet Team had won their first round and advanced one stage in the winners' bracket! Shura struck out both fists in an exaggerated punching motion. "Aww, yeeeeah! Hear that, Claudia?! I think they're cheerin' for us!"

Rottiger's commanding officer smiled to herself. "What a headrush... Fuckin' eh right, Shura! You'd better keep this up!"

Over his Zoid's beeping controls, Harry, almost reflexively, raised his fists to slam down, but stopped midway through, chuckling lightly to himself. "I-! ...I guess that's it for now... I'd be lying if I said that wasn't one of the most fun matches I've had in a while..." he said privately before flipping on his speakers. "...well done! However... don't think this is over, Violet Team. This wondrous battle has inspired me... yes, we're going to make it all the way through losers' bracket just to challenge you again! Ready yourself, Eros! We're taking everything we've learned here and running with it!"

Shura opened up video comms with Harry and flashed a salute. "Very well, honorable knight. I'll be waiting at the top!"

Phelix, having watched the entire spectacle from the ship's bar, looked up from his drink and smiled with a light chuckle. "That's my team. Leave it to them to save me for later... don't wanna blow our whole load at once."

* * *

After clearing the battlefield, Violet Team met back up in room 309. Leaving their Zoids in the hangar's maintenance bays, Shura and Claudia collapsed onto the sofa. Phelix reached for a hug, his wide embrace easily wrapping around both warriors. "You guys're..." he began, still a bit gone off the good stuff. "You guys're awesome, you know that? But... my tech skill's on a whole different level! We had better get a full team for the next round! Do you have any idea how restless the Descat is getting even at this moment?!"

"I feel sorry for whoever gets matched up with us next, if that's the case." Shura said, wriggling himself out. "Oh, Claudia! Just wait'll you see that thing in action for real! Our mock battle earlier was nothin' compared to what it's gonna do in a real one."

Phelix relinquished his friends' bodies and joined them on the couch. "Anyways... really, that was one helluva match, you guys. I can tell you've both been labbing like crazy the past month! But that rich boy and his pink lemonade pal... ugh, I'm glad I had an excuse to dip outta that one. Hahaha! Oh... Claudia, by the way, I had no idea Shura had taught you a combination technique. Those are a Violet Team original. Trademarked, just so y'know."

"To say the least, I'm... unsure of their practicality in an honest-to-goodness Zoid battle, but here in the safe, comfy competitive scene... I can dig it." she remarked confidently.

The group then launched into an argument about just how 'real' the competitive scene was, with Shura taking great offense to the notion that it was anything less than the highest of stakes. However... night had approached before they knew it, and they winded down the day viewing the rest of the matches via their television.

* * *

Later, Phelix had crashed into slumber, but Claudia and Shura weren't quite ready to follow suit. They tiptoed out of the room, with respect for Phelix, and sat beside one another in the currently-empty bleachers, bathed in the moonlight. Claudia placed her hand over Shura's. "I didn't wanna admit it after you spent our cash, Shura, but... this is a lot of fun. I can tell we're in for quite the experience. I haven't felt such a thrill since the legacy conflict a few years ago!"

Shura raised one eyebrow. "Eh? Wait, is that when you met Harry? You said you'd tell me later! Well, it's plenty later, so spill the beans!" he demanded, taking a breath of the cool night air.

"Aww, do you want a bedtime story?" Claudia laughed. "well, not too long ago, I was... separated from my world with my team, you see? We all became roped into this big conflict... you know the old song and dance. Terrible people were doing equally terrible things, and we were in the right place and time to stop them. I met so many interesting pilots along the way... and in the middle of it all was a young boy named Zeru. It wasn't easy, not by a long shot, but... he ended up being the one to lead us to victory. Boy, he was a whole 'nother can of worms. Hahaha, to be honest... he reminded me a lot of you!"

Shura recoiled and gritted his teeth. "Huh?! Don't tell me you're sayin' I'm like a kid!"

"No, it's not that." said Claudia reassuringly with a giggle. "Jeez, you're so defensive! He was just... he was ambitious. He had that drive, just like you. Loud, full of energy, and to the point. He even had a Shield Liger when we first met! Huh... I wonder what he's up to these days. We had a lot of fun..." her voice trailed off, gazing upward at the stars as the slowly passed by.

"Well, when ya put it that way..." Shura said, following suit as he leaned back and sighed, "honestly, I wouldn't mind meeting the dude myself. Wow, Claudia, I had no idea! While I was grinding my tech skill and toiling away in my hangar... you were out having all these badass adventures! I felt it in my bones that you were special, but... this outright confirms it!"

Claudia smirked. "I am, aren't I? It just means you'll have to work that much harder to keep me." she teased. "C'mon, we gotta head."

The duo rose from their seats and returned to their room for the night, taking little time to join Phelix in slumber. Still riding the high of their first victory, Violet Team was more pumped than they'd been in their entire lives! They'd only scratched the surface of what this grand tournament had to offer, and they were already itching to dig deeper. Will this newfound pride go to their heads, or will it only serve to drive them to give the competitive scene the upset it had been so longingly waiting for?!

* * *

Attention, please! Claudia here! I'll be damned, this event has been quite the refreshing experience so far! We won our own match with that Violet Team flair that only we could bring to the table, but... logic dictates it won't be as easy from here on out. Wait a minute... our next match is... we're already facing off against the former number-one ranked team on the PR?! Who the hell seeded this tournament?! Not to mention, Shura's hell bent on calling the shots for this next round! 'Team leader', my ass... Next time on Zoids, 'Where the Bracket Leads'! Oh, and one more thing... don't expect any more fanservice unless you earn it! Ready?! Fight!


	3. Where The Bracket Leads!

**Author's notes:** _Alright, now we're really getting the ball rolling with this tournament! Round one was in the bag, but now it's time for a real challenge. Oh, and we finally get to see the Descat in action, how 'bout that? More familiar faces await aboard the First Resort!_

* * *

 **Chapter Three**  
 **"Where the Bracket Leads!"**

* * *

It had been merely one day, and Violet Team already felt like their time aboard the First Resort would never end. Truly, this was the life. By the time Claudia and Phelix had awoke, Shura had already disappeared from their room, likely in an ill-conceived attempt to get first dibs on the food and spirits. After her morning shower, Claudia took the initiative to break the ice with Phelix. "Don't think I haven't seen you eyeing up every other woman on this ship. Not that it's any of my business, but you're part of the Guardian Force, and you should really put a little more effort into looking the part! Then again, you are BFFs with Shura. Oh, man, it makes so much more sense now..."

"Heh... sorry, ma'am. Ain't got the time to submit a formal work package." said Phelix, matter-of-factly. "Long as I'm on this ship, I might as well feed every last one of my _boyish desires._ " the black-and-white warrior gave a deep chuckle, stretching and laying back onto the bed. "'Sides, you don't seem to take issue with Shura's... colorful commentary on you."

Claudia crossed her arms and sighed. "Yeah, well... he's a different case. I love his company so far, I really do, but there's no chance in hell he's gonna shape up to military standards anytime soon. You, however, have an image to maintain!"

"Aye-aye, Lieutenant Colonel!" Phelix replied, as sarcastically as he could muster. "Relax, they ain't even gonna know I'm with the Force. I don't have the notoriety of the esteemed leader of Rottiger. Bahahaha!"

"Now I have to know... why'd you sign on in the first place? You sure don't have the discipline of Rottiger's corporal, and that guy's loaded." the pink-haired woman inquired as she thumbed through articles on her phone.

Rolling his eyes, Phelix explained, "Look, lady. D'ya really think I act this way on the base? This is my chance to unwind, and I'm sure as hell gonna take it. But, since you asked so nicely... I joined up of my own volition 'cuz of my... father. The past few years, we never really saw eye-to-eye. He doesn't consider the competitive scene to be much more than a game, and you can bet I was hearing every word of his, er, unique criticism of my choices. I always feel like I gotta please everybody, so I joined the GF thinkin' I'd look better in my dad's eyes. There, y'happy?"

Claudia's stern look faded from her visage. "I... I honestly would've never guessed. In any case, that's very noble of you! Corporal Black, so long as you are on this ship, I give you permission to have all the fun you-"

Their conversation was interrupted by an arpeggio of soft alarm tones coming from the PA system. "Goooood morning, Zoid warriors! This is your TO speaking. Just thought I'd let everyone know that the bracket has recently been updated! You know that that means... you're now able to see what team you'll be facing in the next round! I highly encourage everyone to check up using your terminals! You'll also notice a new feature added to the terminal's menus. Now that we have sufficient battle data on each team, you'll be able to get a preview of what kind of Zoids each team is packing! Don't worry, it won't show off detailed technical specs and mods, but we hope you'll all use this feature to plan ahead for round two! Get to strategizing, warriors!"

"Huh, sounds useful... I say we go ahead and give it a look!" suggested Phelix, eager to make his debut in the tournament.

Claudia gave the universal gesture for 'hold up a sec'. "They announced 'em that early, eh? Well, that'll be Shura's cue. In a few minutes he'll be down here to-"

She was interrupted again, this time by her boyfriend practically _crashing_ through the door of their room. "Hey, hey, hey! Whas' everyone talkinbout?!" he asked loudly, clearly still inebriated to a degree. "We boutta peep that new match, or what?!"

"...watch this." Claudia whispered to Phelix, before turning her attention to the violet pilot. "Shura-baby! It's too bad you were... busy this morning! You completely missed me when I was... getting dressed." she said, in an exaggeratedly seductive tone while caressing her curves, knowing Shura would take her statement at face value.

He gritted his teeth and shook Phelix by the shoulders by his hands. "What th'hell, maaaan?! Why ain't chu tell me before?! Not cool!", prompting the man to give a nervous chuckle.

 _Not quite the reaction I was expecting..._ thought the leader of Rottiger. "Ahem! Anyways! Let's take a look at those standings! Sober up, dear. We've got our next matchup!" she demanded, dragging Shura by the hood of his jacket to the touch panel. "Let's see..."

Their team symbol had moved further into the bracket, and next to it was a trio of blue lightning bolts with a jagged, yellow background. The text read, 'Blitz Team'. All three warriors' eyes lit up upon reading the name. Phelix was the first to voice his elation. "Well, now! Looks like we've got some celebrity guests. I was wonderin' what they were up to since the Royal Cup."

"Hoo-wee!" chimed a sobered Shura. "These dudes are ranked number one on the PR! Oh man, imagine the rep we're gonna get from beating 'em!"

Claudia gasped lightly. "Oh! You boys might be interested to know I've met this bunch before. They really held their own during the Legacy conflict. Fighting alongside 'em was one thing, but going toe-to-toe... we'd better think this through all the way."

Shura's mouth twisted into a wide grin. "What's there to think about?! We show up, put in that work, and tear through the bracket! Hahaha!"

"I know how you feel, Shura, but these guys are nothing like who we faced yesterday. We'd do well to study their info the TO gave us, and lay out some tactics." Claudia suggested, trying to curb Shura's fervor.

Phelix raised his finger. "The Lt. Col is right, bro. Let's give that new team preview feature a whirl and figure out how we're gonna set up on 'em. I want my debut in the First Resort Invitational to be perfect!"

Violet Team continued to gather around the touch panel, as Shura tapped a window revealing 3D models of each of the enemy team's Zoids. "And perfect it shall be, brother! Let's see... looks like they're rocking the same tried-and-true Zoids from all those years ago. You know what they say, fam... if it ain't broke..."

Claudia confirmed what she had been thinking. "There it is... the same team that helped out Rottiger just over a year ago. We've got... the team's anchor, that Liger Zero. A total wildcard, to be sure. We have no real way of knowing which CAS it'll use. Be on your toes, boys."

"Mmm-mmm! And that deliciously over-gunned Gun Sniper!" Shura gushed, scanning his eyes over the second Zoid. "Its pilot is that Toros girl, right? She's got great taste! Who needs tech skill when you're a walking hail of bullets and missiles?"

Phelix nudged his teammate. "Easy there, Shura. Don't get too much of a hard-on. Wouldn't wanna make the lady jealous, heh. Rounding it out, it looks like they've got... another Shadow Fox. Mostly stock from the looks of it, but... suffice to say, Hunter's in a whole 'nother league than our pink friend from yesterday. We've got no real experience with this MU, so it's lookin' pretty touch-and-go. Can't help but get excited!"

Shura closed his eyes and put his fingers on his chin, sinking deep into thought... "My expertise tells me... oho! They're expecting us to take down the Sniper and Fox first! You've both seen their battles before, right?! That Liger always pulls some kinda clutch victory out of its ass. Additionally, Cloud's got significant MU experience against the Blade Liger!" he proclaimed, pointing a finger on Claudia's chest, prompting her to brush it away. "Therefore... we should... throw 'em for a loop and take that big kitty out first! The other two won't know what to do! Hold. Your. Applause." he finished, crossing his arms.

Claudia and Phelix both appeared relatively unimpressed. "Hmm..." mused the pink-haired lady. "While I do see where you're coming from... take the other two Zoids' weaponry into consideration. Both the Gun Sniper and the Shadow Fox are packing high-speed gatling weapons."

Shura flashed a puzzled look. Claudia pointed her fingers like guns in response. "Real bullets, sweetie. Those things could shred Phelix's Descat in seconds. I know you competitive types always say 'one Zoid is not a lead', but considering who we're dealing with..."

"Got a point there, ma'am." chimed Phelix. "The good doctor did his best remaking the old reflective ice armor, but it's specially designed against laser weaponry like your Liger's DCS. Live rounds would eat me alive. Sad as it is to say, but I've gotta have at least one weakness! Otherwise the fans might get tired of seeing me win all the time, hahaha!"

Claudia cleared her throat. "Additionally, your statement about MUs isn't all that relevant. While they might have a lot of matchup experience against the Blade Liger, how well do you really think they know a Shield Liger Mk II? Much less of that monstrosity you've turned yours into. Hell, I doubt they even know what a Descat is. Your tech skill is on point, but you have a long way to go as a strategist."

It didn't take long for Shura to realize the lady was right, but he wasn't about to admit it. "You may be our tactician, but I'm still team leader! Look, I'll take whatever you guys have to say into consideration, but at the end of the day, what I say goes!"

"Simmer down, bro." said Phelix, nudging his friend. "We can discuss it further on the battlefield. Descat and I will be fine! Even the advanced sensors on a Shadow Fox can't pick up my special brand of active camo. I was halfway hopin' I could show that off last time, to be honest. Am I crazy-prepared, or what?!"

"Well said, friend! Now let's all go get somethin' to munch on before we get called on deck!" Shura commanded.

Claudia cracked a smile. "Really, Shura? But you just ate! If we keep this up, you're going to lose that gorgeous, slender figure of yours, and then what'll I love you for?" she teased comically.

Shura seemed to catch onto her antics this time, responding with a sly "Oh, yeah? Well if you don't eat somethin', you won't maintain your luscious thiccness! Then what am I gonna use for a pillow?! Hahahaha!"

"Is that body pillow of yours still good? Don't think I don't know about that, Shura!" Claudia continued to tease him, grinning devilishly.

Phelix firmly put one hand on each of their shoulders to break up their little display. "Guys, guys! Look at it like this; if we don't eat something, our Zoids won't run at full power! Plus, you two won't be able to shoot your mouths off if they're full!" he proclaimed, failing to stifle a laugh.

As they had the previous day, Violet Team headed down to the dining hall for a pre-battle lunch. Shura regaled them with tales of past matches that were 'so hype' and 'way too close', giving Phelix and Claudia something to zone out to while they washed their meals down with some Crown, which Shura took a few shots of himself. 'Pre-gaming', they called it.

On the way back to their room, something caught the team's eye immediately. Another group of warriors who Violet Team recognized on sight – their next opponents! One was a blonde man with an average build, spiked hair, and a strikingly red jacket. Next to him was a taller, more slender fellow with very long, straight brown hair, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed unassumingly, giving off a cool, relaxed vibe. The third person was a woman, excitedly conversing with the blonde man. She had voluminous pink hair, a few shades darker than that of Claudia, and purple rods hanging down from the back of it.

Eager to meet some of the biggest celebrities of the competitive scene, Violet Team approached the group. Claudia, familiar with the group thanks to the Legacy conflict, was the first to speak. "Hey, hey! Bit! Brad! Leena! It's so cool to see you three again! Although these circumstances are... a bit more favorable than last time, dont'cha think?"

"Claudia!" Bit and Leena beamed in unison, elated to see their old friend again.

Brad simply looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Lieutenant Diamant? What brings you to the comp scene?"

"This guy." she said with a smirk, pointing her thumb at Shura, who waved at the group and smiled. "Oh, and it's Lieutenant Colonel now. That show we put on got me a little extra... recognition, shall we say."

"Hah, sweet! Congrats on the promotion!" said Bit, flashing a thumbs-up. "I didn't recognize the name of the team we were up against, but a high-ranking member of the GF... this'll be good!"

Claudia held her palms up. "Now, now... this whole competitive thing is still new to me, so-"

"Anyways, enough catchin' up!" interrupted the blonde. "Introduce us to those two guys! I like to get to know my opponents before we tear it up in the ring, you know?"

Claudia nodded. "Yes, well-"

Shura stepped in front of her, pointing one finger skyward. "I'm Shura Violet! Leader of Violet Team and master of tech skill! I'm here to uphold the honor of my team and further prove my worth to the lovely Ms. Diamant, who you see before you. It's an honor to meet you, Blitz Team!"

"Aww! Gotta admit, that's adorable, Claudia! You went and got yourself a boyfriend?" said Leena with a warm smile.

Claudia sighed. "Yes, well... more accurately, he 'went and got' me. You heard the guy, he's still got a lot to prove. But hey, if it makes him perform better in the ring..."

Shura slid in front of his girlfriend and loudly announced, "The lady speaks the truth! As I said, I'm on a quest to-"

Phelix stepped forth, pushing Shura out of the way. "They call me Phelix Black. Corporal in the GF, but as long as I'm off duty, you can refer to me as the G-O-A-T. Shura and I used to stay up all night watching your tournament footage, so I guess you could say we've learned a lot.

"Great, another soldier boy..." groaned Brad, rolling his eyes. "Your type... it's the whole damn reason I became a merc. What kind of boring person regulates themselves to all those arbitrary military guidelines? No thanks..."

Phelix scoffed at the merc in the blue vest. "Right, those guidelines, huh? Rough stuff. I guess it's just one of those things us 'soldier boys' gotta deal with, along with a steady paycheck and healthcare. I envy your type for not having to worry 'bout that kinda stuff. Heheh." he mocked with a sly grin.

The two warriors began to grit their teeth at each other until Bit slid over to Phelix and elbowed him playfully. "Don't get too worked up over my main man Brad. He may seem standoffish, but the guy's really got a heart of gold! Ol' Steve says he joined the team a long time ago as a temporary job until he could jump ship, but all this time later... look where he stayed! Aww, Brad!"

The blue-vested pilot rolled his eyes in disgust, looking as though he was just dying to say something when Claudia interjected, addressing Leena. "That reminds me, how is Steve these days? I honestly couldn't picture the Blitz Team without that airheaded father of yours!"

Leena thought to herself for a moment, then remembered, "Oh! Him and Jamie have been watching the battles nearly all day! They're completely glued to the action... I guess that means we've got some top-tier talent on board, huh?"

Shura stared at Blitz Team with a toothy grin. "Aww, yeah! And you're lookin' at three of 'em! Bit! Watching you and your team fight taught me nearly everything I know about the competitive scene... but today's the day we end your winning streak! Blitz Team is goin' doooooown, homie!" the warrior in the white jacket jerkily pointed to the floor with both hands.

Bit stomped his foot toward Shura with a grin of his own. "Think so, huh? I'd better see somethin' good to back up all that talk of yours! You got a mouth on ya, eh Violet?!"

The two warriors pushed their shoulders against each other like a pair of bulls locking horns. Sighing in unison, Leena and Claudia pulled their respective teammates away and laughed nervously. "Hah...! Well, we'd better get back to our rooms!" suggested the LtCol, keeping a tight grip on her boyfriend's arms. "It's been great catching up, but we don't wanna be late for the battle, after all! Heheheh..."

* * *

Returning to Room 309, Violet Team couldn't have been more fired up. The trio of warriors huddled around the touch panel, giving some last-minute thought to their strategy.

"...okay, I getcha. I like those ideas, I do!" said Shura with an encouraging tone. "...but... MU experience aside, we shouldn't let that Liger pull some kinda hail mary. The other guys are threats, don't get me wrong, but keep an eye on 'im!"

Phelix gave Shura a pat on the back. "We've all seen the VODs, bro. We got this!" he cheered, flashing the biggest grin he could muster.

"It's like I said, boys..." added Claudia. "I've fought alongside them before. Being their opponent might be a little different, but I doubt they're expecting me to use any of that knowledge against them. This is gonna be interesting, that's for sure!"

They all placed their palms over one another and chanted, "One! Two! Three! Violet Team is... G-O-A-T!" as they raised their hands skyward.

* * *

Just when they were getting comfortable, the PA system chimed to life and made the announcement they were waiting for. "Our next exciting battle will be Blitz Team and Violet Team! Please prepare your Zoids and deploy onto the deck!" declared the TO. "You heard me right, Zoids fans! The former Royal Cup champions are taking the stage once again! You don't wanna miss this!"

Shura scoffed at those last few sentences. "Hmph! You tellin' me we don't get a special introduction?"

"We will after this. C'mon." said Phelix, motioning toward the door. Violet Team switched into their battle suits and headed for their hangar. Just as before, their Zoids were launched onto the deck's battlefield one-by-one. Violet Team lined up next to each other in the designated starting position, steeling themselves for their second battle. The weather on deck was fair and breezy, allowing for optimal fight conditions. Sun glinted off the Zoids' visors in a bright twinkle.

Toros and Hunter had already deployed their respective Zoids, the Gun Sniper and the Shadow Fox, but their main event was still preparing. An unfamiliar voice announced over the speakers, "Liger Zero, CAS complete! Ready to launch Liger Zero Panzer!"

With that, a military green Liger rose onto the deck and launched off of the platform! The Zoid didn't fly very far before it landed with an incredibly weighty thud, felt by the other combatants. The Panzer unit was truly something to behold – it boasted an arguably superfluous array of weapons. The numerous missile launchers were complimented by its signature armament: a set of twin hybrid laser cannons that seemed more at home on a Gojulas.

The trios of Zoids snarled at each other, eager to go at it as soon as their pilots gave the word. Violet Team's faces all lit up with elated smiles. Shura flicked his Zoid's speakers on and spoke up, unable to contain his hype. "That's so kick-ass! Goin' with the Panzer unit, eh Cloud?! Guess that means you're takin' us seriously!"

"That's one way to put it, Violet! But how'dya know I'm not just slowin' myself down for ya?!" taunted the former champion.

Phelix gave a contented sigh. "Just a few years ago I'd consider you guys on a whole different level than us... but now I'm pumped!"

"Such a sublime combination! It's like their Zoids are from a whole new century!" Shura said, gazing in awe at his opponents.

Claudia groaned at the man's choice of words. "Really, Shura? You've got zero subtlety, you know that?"

From an observation deck behind Blitz Team's side of the arena, the same voice from before questioned bit on his choice. "You sure about this, Bit?! The Panzer's definitely strong, but... if you end up overheating, you'll take your own Zoid out faster than they can! There's a reason we hardly ever use that thing, y'know...!"

Before Bit could stifle these concerns, Shura interjected once again, with a pressing thought on his mind! "Hey, hey, hey! Hol' up a sec! I wasn't sure before, but now I couldn't _be more sure!_ You're Jamie, aren't cha?! Yeah, I've seen you in some of the tournament footage! They don't bring you in often, but it ain't like I'm gonna forget the Wild Eagle himself!"

"Wha- y-yeah, that's me, all right..." said Jamie. "I'm the acting strategist for this battle. Don't see why it'd matter to you."

Shura placed his fingers on his chin, closed his eyes, opened his Zoid's canopy, and stood on its nose, close enough that the speakers would pick him up. "If you don't see that, pal... well, you ain't gettin' the full picture! Lemme tell you somethin'... Don't you ever disrespect Violet Team by thinking you can fight us with one Zoid short of a full team!"

Blitz Team exchanged confused looks over their video displays. Jamie spoke up again. "I still don't follow. Beg your pardon?"

"You heard me right! Launch your fourth Zoid and fight us as the complete Blitz Team!" Shura demanded. "Don't ever sell us short!"

Phelix and Claudia immediately went wide-eyed at Shura's outlandish statement. Their blood nearly ran cold at the thought of jeopardizing their victory. "Uhh... come again?" asked the , hoping in vain that she misheard the violet warrior.

"This feels real, but... you're fuckin' with me, right?! You crossed your wires, bro?!" added Phelix, bewildered.

Shura crossed his arms, allowing his peace-emblazoned jacket to billow in the sea breeze. "No, no... We got this! Come onnnnn! What would we be proving if we only beat three of their Zoids?! The rules say up to four Zoids per team, so there's nothing stopping you, Blitz!"

Phelix buried his face into his palms. "But Shura... you... we literally just had me sit out because we outnumbered Champ Team. What kinda ass-backwards thinking is that?!"

"Aww, that was different!" said Shura, gingerly waving his hand. "Those guys needed the handicap! This time around, it'll be our chance to shine! Plus... don'tcha remember?! I own a Raynos myself. I know all about 'em!"

Claudia growled at her boyfriend's claim. "...and did you ever actually pilot it?"

"Well..." Shura nervously scratched the back of his head, and changed the subject. "Anyways, it'll be a great opportunity to earn us some individual points! Hey, Juuuuudge! If everyone agrees to it, I've got a proposition! To make up for the uneven number of Zoids, how's about you give the three of us double the individual points for this match?!" _That oughta sweeten the deal, heeheehee..._

"Fine by us." Brad said plainly, backed by his teammates nods and "Mhm"s. The Judge stuttered awkwardly, not sure how to process the events that transpired.

Crossing his arms, Phelix complied as well. "This guy... What a time sink... I'd be here all day arguing with you about somethin' like this. We'd end up stalling the other matches. fine! But I'd better see you put in some work!"

Claudia, on the other hand, wasn't ready to cave in so quickly. "Shura, sweetie... think about what you're doing. You don't know the consequence-" she protested, hoping to charm the violet-haired warrior with pet names and a comforting tone, before she was cut off yet again.

"Claudiaaa! You know I love you, girl, but you ain't my conscience! Don't get the wrong impression, you two! This ain't for me alone... this is for all three of us; for the glory of Violet Team!" shouted Shura.

The rose-haired warrior gave a half-hearted "B-but we..." before Phelix silenced whatever objection she had left in her.

"I'm tellin' you, ma'am, don't bother. The dude's past his critical point. Way past it. If you can't dissuade him, nothing could. I keep sayin' it, but I know this guy well enough to say... there's no stopping him now." said the Descat's pilot, with a slight twinge of excitement.

 _For his own sake, he'd better have some kind of idea..._ "Alright, I concede. Let's quit stalling." said Claudia.

The Judge robot raised one arm. "...very well! Due to the agreement between Blitz Team and Violet Team, Jamie Hemeros shall be allowed to participate in this battle! As your Zoid is airborne, you may launch it on the start signal. The battle mode is 0-9-8-2! This battle will feature the Blitz Team versus... Violet Team! Area scanned... Battlefield set up! Ready...? FIGHT!"

At the Judge's signal, a standard teal Raynos launched from the platform and took flight! Blitz Team and Violet Team both spread out, wary of the collateral damage from both Leena's Gun Sniper and the Panzer. Sinking into the background, Phelix took the first shot, firing his gravity cannon straight at Brad's Shadow Fox! A cyan-tinted beam dazzled the audience as it lit up the battlefield! To the untrained eye, it appeared to miss entirely – but upon closer observation, it was a clean hit to the Fox's tail! The impact from the Descat's mighty cannon left the tail charred and twisted.

Brad gritted his teeth. "How'd solider boy miss such an easy shot with a cannon like that?! Unless... he was aiming for...?" Frustrated at his main weapon being disabled, the Shadow Fox pilot focused all of his attention on Phelix.

Phelix bellowed at the mercenary. "Hahahaha! No way am I fallin' for the same thing Shura did last time. Nobody holds me down!"

"Hey!" growled the violet pilot. "...and what exactly is that supposed to mean?!"

Phelix was itching at the chance to take another friendly dig at Shura, but Claudia's voice cut him off. "Boys! I think we ought to switch to a private channel, no? Unless you want them to hear our plans, get to it!"

 _Such a commaaainding voice... just marry me now!_ Thought Shura with a blissful look on his face. "You got it!" he said, flicking a switch on his comms, with Phelix following suit.

Meanwhile, the Liger Zero was nearly done backing up to the far end of the arena, with the Gun Sniper a good distance to its right, probably saving ammo for a full burst. Leena's tried-and-true tactic.

Shura's voice crackled onto comms, obviously way too close to the mic. "Of course! That bulky Panzer unit is no good up close, but at that distance, it's king! Claudia! You try and close some distance between you and him! Phelix! Killer shot! Keep after that Fox!"

"What about the other two?" asked Claudia.

Shura cracked a wide grin. "Oh, I was hoping you'd ask that. Dont'chu worry, I'll keep 'em entertained!" The Shield Liger deployed its beam cannons, firing a couple of rounds straight at Leena! They were inaccurate from Shura's position, merely grazing the Gun Sniper, but it clearly got her attention. Leena locked her weapons on the purple Liger. "That's right! All eyes on me!"

 _Damn! They pulled Bit and Brad already! If I hit 'em with the full burst now, it might spread too thin! Grrr... Cocky little punks!_ Leena thought, opening comms with her team. "Jamie! Quit screwing around up there and help me take out the Shield Liger!"

Leena's all-too-familiar abrasive shouts rattled Jamie out of his daze. Despite Shura's demands and the agreement his team made, he was hesitant to turn the battle lopsided. A missile from Shura's weapon binder rocketed toward the Raynos, but the flying Zoid evaded it with relative ease! This was the push the young pilot needed!

"Soaring to wherever danger peeks its head, the Wild Eagle fears no opponent! When they talk about the most badass member of Blitz Team, they're talking about me, the Wild Eagle!" he declared, suddenly boasting a deeper voice and sharper face.

Shura raised his eyebrow. "...the hell? Did this guy just...? Rrgh! Doesn't matter! Gotta keep 'em both off of Phelix and Claudia's backs!" he said, having made his resolve clear. Now, both the Gun Sniper and the Raynos began to exchange fire with the Shield Liger!

Meanwhile, Claudia was closing in on the Panzer, enduring whatever fire she couldn't evade, and Brad was hell-bent on taking the Descat down! Unknown to Blitz Team, by allowing themselves to get separated, they had played directly into the hands of Violet! The stage was set, and even with Violet's disadvantage, it seemed their trust in Shura was about to pay off!

Phelix switched on his active camo as soon as he noticed the Shadow Fox's vulcan begin to spin up. He gave a sly chuckle, continuing to lead the Fox on. Brad, in turn, switched his comms to open for a brief moment to taunt, the black-and-white pilot. "Not gonna happen, buddy. The Shadow Fox's sensors can pick up anything. Your cloaking's no good- huh? You're certainly full of surprises!" he said, upon noticing that the Fox's sensors weren't picking the Descat up like it had the Helcats from before.

Normally, Phelix wouldn't disobey Claudia's orders in a combat situation, but hearing Brad gave him an excuse. "You're too kind, merc! This active camo is a Phelix Black original! Good thing I sat out of the last match, or you might've figured that out. Do keep tryin', though; I love the attention!"

Brad dismissed the counter-taunt with a flat, "Like I would've watched that match anyway. Get over yourself." and switched comms back to private as Phelix did the same. He continued to lead the Fox away from the rest of the action with a few blasts to its feet from the Descat's shock cannon.

While Shura clashed with Leena and Jamie, Bit laid down continuous fire on Claudia while backpedaling, trying to keep the Blade Liger as far away as possible. Thinking on her feet, Claudia used her weapon binder to shoot as many of the missiles down as she could. However, Leena and Bit both knew exactly what Rottiger's leader was trying! The Gun Sniper's gatling guns had drawn Shura into Bit's line of fire! Had Violet been the one playing into Blitz's hands?!

"Now, Liger! Let's send 'em overboard!" shouted Bit, charging the twin hybrid cannons. The Panzer locked itself in place as the two cannons glowed with a fearsome power!

The Shield Liger attempted to break left, and Leena took the opening, laughing sadistically! "Ahahahaha! You're not going... anywhere! Weasel unit, total assault!" the fiery woman snarled, slamming a button on her Zoid's controls with her fist. In response, every last weapon, save for the sniper rifle itself, began to light up at once on the Gun Sniper's thin frame! Shura suddenly found himself assailed from all sides by what must've been hundreds of missiles! Though the Gun Sniper took an almost comically long time to launch everything, it was more than enough to keep the Shield Liger right where it needed to be. "Now's your chance, Bit!"

Shura began to fight off panic. "S-shit! That girl's insane!" He said with gritted teeth, shakily activating his e-shield at full strength. No longer translucent, it shimmered in a spectacular opaque white! "This should hold off that Gun Sniper's assault, but if those hybrid cannons hit it at the same time... that's it! I'll overheat!"

Forced to stand his ground, Shura tightly shut his eyes and prayed that his e-shield would hold! The first volley from Leena connected, shaking Violet Team's leader to his core! As he predicted, even this relentless assault wasn't enough to make his Zoid's glowing shield crack, but he heard the dreadful hum of those hybrid cannons get louder... followed by the roar of their devastating fire!

What happened next was difficult for any of the warriors to keep track of in the confusion! The moment the Liger Zero released its payload, the Descat had broken off from its skirmish with the Shadow Fox and thrown itself in front of the Shield Liger, taking the full brunt of those fearsome hybrid cannons... but everyone watching the display gave a collective gasp as the twin beams bounced directly off of the Descat's armor!

The Blade Liger's head turned so Claudia could get a better look over her shoulder. "Phelix, did you...!"

The smoke from Leena's missile barrage cleared at last, and out stepped the Descat! Its right side showed visible cracks, but it stood proudly against the imposing Panzer. Bit's voice echoed through the arena, addressing Phelix. "Nice reflexes... How the hell'd you do that, though?! "

Phelix crossed his arms and laughed. "Four words... reflective metal ice armor, son. Beam weaponry ain't shit to this kitty!"

This heroic move may have bought Shura and Claudia time, but it had the unfortunate side effect of revealing Phelix's position! Now he'd have to face Brad head-on! The Shadow Fox caught up to the Descat, firing its vulcan cannon in a wide sweep! The rapid fire was enough to destroy the booster cannon on its left leg, and a few shots even hit the cracked siding where Bit had struck just moments before! Even still, as long as Phelix's Zoid stood, he was far from his breaking point!

"Whoo, that boy Phelix! What a play!" said Shura, praising his comrade. "Okay, Claudia! You get in on the Zero while I put on a show for the other two! Phelix! Keep leadin' that Fox away from us!" he commanded, lowering his shield and continuing to fire at the Raynos and Gun Sniper.

"Right!" Claudia deployed the Blade Liger's boosters, extended its blades, and pointed the left one forward. _As much as I'd love to, I can't get through that armor in one clean cut... but the point might just pierce it!_ She thought, right as one Liger slammed into another! The blade did indeed make its way through Bit's Zoid, albeit not enough for a finishing blow, but the tackle combined with the Panzer's sheer weight caused it to topple over! The maroon Blade Liger now found itself on top of the Liger Zero, slamming its strike claws into the stubborn layer of armor!

Astonishingly, it only took a single move for Bit's options to be severely narrowed. Perhaps if it were Shura or Phelix, the former champion wouldn't have this sort of trouble, but... Claudia's unparalleled military expertise appeared to have prevailed! Bit opened up a panel on his Zoid's controls and pressed the button. "This is it, Liger! Even when we're held to the flame... we ain't goin' out like this! Burning...BIG BANG!"

With that, every missile launcher that wasn't damaged or pinned by Claudia's attack launched at once, depleting the Zero's ammo in its entirety! Evidently its target was none other than the Blade Liger, as the missiles arced and turned completely around, raining down on both Zoids! The payload felt like a mighty earthquake to the warriors, violently rattling their Zoids. Red lights flooded their cockpits, signaling the inevitable – if the missiles didn't destroy them, they'd surely overheat!

The other warriors stopped for a moment to observe the wreckage... however, before the smoke could even finish dispersing, the result of this clash was revealed by the familiar one-tone beep... coming from the Liger Zero! Luckily, Bit was able to eject the Panzer armor a split second before impact, but the damage had been done. The blonde warrior hastily opened his canopy before he was baked. "Violet, huh... your team's somethin' else! That said, don't count mine out yet!"

The Blade Liger climbed off of the Zero's wreckage, not looking much better, but not willing to give out yet. Many segments of the maroon paint were torn away, blackened by the barrage. It stumbled forward, managing a triumphant roar. Claudia flashed her teammates a traditional salute over video comms.

The boys saluted her back, with Shura delivering a congratulations. "The way you took him out... such a turn-on! I told you this would be no sweat. Best fight we've had all season, hands down!"

Claudia flashed them a wink. "Goodness... that was close! We should really-"

Her relieved words were cut short by the Raynos, making a pass and spraying the Blade Liger viciously with its vulcans! "The Wild Eagle doesn't let the defeat of a teammate go unpunished! If you don't know my reputation yet, you will by the time this match is over! That one was for you, Bit!"

Whatever fight was left in Claudia's Zoid was destroyed by that aerial attack! The Blade Liger's controls locked up, giving that same droning beep. The Judge robot sounded a horn. "Bit Cloud and Claudia Diamant are out of the battle! Loser!"

Shura's anger was set ablaze by Jamie! He ignored the Gun Sniper and focused all of his efforts on the Raynos! _Leading these Beam Cannons is no good... I'll have to blast him straight outta the sky!_ Thought the purple warrior, unloading both his eight-shot missile pods and his weapon binders at the flying Zoid with wild abandon! "Grrrrrgh! Nobody takes my lover down!" he announced, violently mashing the triggers on his weapon controls.

The Raynos performed a series of flashy spin maneuvers, weaving through the volleys of missiles that gave chase! Shura grew frustrated. "Slippery little bastard... you can't dodge 'em forever, buddy!" he roared, turning the Shield Liger in an attempt to lead the shots. "Crash already!"

Each volley was more clustered and aggressive than the last! Jamie's dexterous evasive maneuvers could only go so far, and indeed, one group of missiles finally hit their mark! Shura gave a celebratory fist-pump as the Raynos came careening down onto the deck, accompanied by that beep that was absolutely cathartic to Shura's ears! "Ha-haaa! Yeah, boy! Scratch one eagle!"

"Jamie Hemeros is out of the battle! Loser!" called the Judge.

Yet again, the playing field was evened! All Shura had to do was bowl that unwieldy Gun Sniper over and leave the Fox to his trusted friend! Phelix, however, was done letting Brad hunt him down!

 _Brace yourself, Descat! Time to take the game-winning shot! Trust me, there'll be way more of these in the future!_ Phelix's Zoid skidded to a halt and deployed the gravity cannon. Phelix didn't know it, but this was the opening Brad had been waiting for! The merc aimed his vulcan at the Descat and began tearing into its armor with a stream of bullets! _Come on, Descat! Just take a few more for the team and we'll-_

"Strike... laser... CLAW!" Brad's Zoid came barreling forth, its front claw glowing with power, and tore the gravity cannon clean off just a split second before it could fire! The Descat staggered for a moment before falling over, no longer able to move.

Upon the controls freezing, the Judge made his next call. "Phelix Black is out of the battle! Loser!"

Shura looked over at his fallen ally in despair. "Ah, shit! Phelix!"

The black-and-white pilot gritted his teeth. "All that chasing for nothin'! Smart guy, huh... I could've hit him cleanly given the time it takes for that gun to spin up... must've already had it spinning by the time we stopped! Grrr..."

"Forgetting somebody?!" Leena snarled, unloading more fire onto the Shield Liger. Its twin cannons were bent terribly out of shape! The Shadow Fox, having taken care of its prey, joined the Gun Sniper. They drew closer and closer to the deep purple Zoid, and were soon circling it like a fresh meal! had this been their strategy all along?!

"No problem, I'll just use my..." Shura's weapon controls gave a resounding click. "...missiles."

Leena giggled at her cornered enemy. "Heh heh... Ready to surrender, Violet?!" she threatened, weapons locked on Shura.

"I'd listen to the lady if I were you." chimed Brad, following suit.

Shura's face was overtaken with anguish. "I... I... ahhhhh! Goddamn it, I.. concede... Violet Team surrenders."

It all happened too fast for Violet Team to comprehend. Despite their tactical thinking, they'd been overtaken by a set of plays from Blitz Team that, on the surface, appeared so simple. Whichever way they looked at it, they had been sent to loser's bracket much earlier than they'd hoped.

"The battle is over! The battle is over!" yelled the Judge as he held one hand up and sounded a horn. "The winner is... the Blitz Team!"

Claudia's fist shook, resisting the urge to punch her controls. "You just had to show off, didn't you... SHURAAAA...!" her voice echoed.

* * *

Two-thirds of the Blitz Team had retreated to the First Resort's bar to drown their loss in exotic spirits. Though feeling dejected, they did their best to clear their heads, trying to make peace with their loss and learn from it. To their surprise, Blitz Team themselves took a seat at the bar, likely for some celebratory drinks. Claudia and Phelix deliberately ignored them at first, until Bit but his hands on their shoulders.

"You left before I had a chance to say it... but I gotta admit, it was really impressive that you were able to take down me and Liger. Especially you, LtCol. Diamant. Ever since we met, I was hoping in the back of my mind that we'd get to battle one of these days. And Phelix! That armor of yours is on a whole different level! What I'm saying is, don't take this loss to heart. I had to learn that myself one time, you know." he said with a smile.

"Yeah, well..." replied Phelix, with more than a few drinks in him. "...thanks. But you're lucky Shura ain't here... in my current state, I might not be able to hold him back if your boys are here to talk post-game trash! Ahahaha!"

Bit extended his hand to both warriors, who each met it with a handshake. Phelix then turned to Claudia. "Where's ol' Shura anyways? Seems like he'd need the drink more than both of us right now."

* * *

Claudia found the once-proud leader of her team in their hangar, face down at one of the wooden desks. As she approached him, she noticed he was deeply sobbing, tears soaking the wood and the sleeves of his jacket. Though she was rightfully angry at him for costing their team the victory, she couldn't help but try to console him. "...Shura? Sweetie, what is it?" she asked, forcing her emotions back to speak as calmly as she could.

"For once, I just..." Shura began, speaking through tears. "There's nothin' to put the blame on this time... oh, it tears at my soul to admit this, but it's all my fault we took that L. What kinda impression am I gonna leave now..."

Claudia pulled a chair up next to Shura, putting one hand on his shoulder. He continued. "When Phelix and I first talked about entering a major... five years ago... I envisioned us tearing through the bracket... even against the pros like Blitz Team. I really thought we had it in us. B-but now... when he gets called back into service... what if I never get to see him again, Claudia?"

Rottiger's leader maintained a straight face. "What's that supposed to mean? You do realize I'm part of the GF too. You don't seem very worried about losing me."

"Well, Claudia, that's-... that's different! You're a high-ranking officer. Phelix hasn't seen much action yet. You've seen some real shit! He doesn't have your amazing tactical skill yet." Shura reasoned. "It's like I said, I wouldn't last a day in the military, so I've got overwhelming respect for you two... but if we lost everything here... I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that was his last memory before he went off and got himself toasted!"

Claudia shut her eyes and shook her head. "Oh, Shura. Is that all you think enlistment means? Going out and getting yourself killed? Baby..." she swiftly grabbed Shura by the neck of his jacket and delivered a hard, swift punch to his gut. "Soldier up for once, why don't you?! You might not be fighting life-or-death on this ship, but it's no excuse for such thinking! Yes, your actions in the last battle were largely the reason we lost, but you- no, we've still got a chance! Use that as a learning experience instead of dwelling on it, or you'll never get anywhere! Remember that." she said, in the same voice she used to command her subordinates.

Holding his stomach from the blow, Shura's eyes welled up as he looked Claudia in the eyes. "R-right... Thank you, Claudia. Just don't let anything happen to you! Or me! Or our pal Phelix!"

A smile melted onto Claudia's face. "He'll do just fine..." she reassured. The Descat, still under heavy repairs, gave a low purr. "...and I think his Zoid shares my sentiment."

Shura dried his eyes, smiled softly, and looked over at the towering black panther Zoid. "...he does."

"Now, let's get some rest. You're not gonna get any sleep in the hangar, c'mon." said Claudia, motioning toward the door. Shura nodded, and followed her out, back to Room 309 for another night's sleep.

Just when things were looking up, Violet Team suffered their first setback upon the First Resort! Shura's wild overconfidence sent them straight to loser's bracket! How would they be able to claw their way out? Survival rode on their next exciting matchup!

* * *

Hey, hey, hey! Shura here! Finally, the real star of the show gets to do a proper outro! Anyways, I can't believe we really got sent to loser's so early! But then again, loser's has some pretty badass teams too! Looks like we're up against.. hey, Claudia, you know these guys?! Jeez, you really get around! W-wait, no, I didn't mean it like that! Not to mention, I had no idea you had that kind of talent! Ever consider getting signed?! Next time on Zoids... Don't Sleep on Violet Team! You hear that?! Don't ever sleep on us! It's unquestionably dazzling!


	4. Don't Sleep On Violet Team!

**Author's notes:** _ **It's weird to be writing about characters that hail from a slightly obscure game, let alone one that's part of an already slightly obscure franchise. Do I think myself special for choosing to do this? Not really, it just seemed like fun. Here we'll get to meet more warriors that you might've seen coming if you knew about Claudia before. A big thanks to Zoids historian Falcarius for going to the trouble of translating the Zoids Vs. games; it was a huge help in getting to know the game cast a lot better!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 4**  
 **"Don't Sleep On Violet Team!"**

"Rrgh... bright n' early, huh? That's the way it's gonna be..." grumbled a barely-awake Phelix. His teammates weren't faring much better, given than they'd been called into their next match when the Zi's sun was only just beginning to caress the First Resort. "Guess us losers don't..." he continued, cut off by his own yawn, "...get a break..." he remarked, reflecting on their situation as some easy-listening tune they identified as _Feels Alright_ played faintly from their clock radio.

"You know what they say, fam..." Shura sighed. "Ain't no rest for the, uhh. Somethin'. I forgot."

The team began a sluggish attempt to make themselves look somewhat presentable. Without time for a shower, they settled for washing their hair and fighting over a brush. They even opted to change in front of one another, still having the presence of mind to respectfully look away. Even Shura forewent his tendencies, too tired to muster up a lewd remark about his girlfriend's body. "...there's just, uhh... one thing I gotta know. It didn't make any sense... Phelix, why'd you, uhh..." he inquired, struggling to form a cohesive thought as he pulled his battlesuit on. "The camo thing. Why'd you turn it off to fire? The sensors wouldn'tve picked you up, I thought."

"Man... I told you, my active camo's a Phelix Black original, trademarked. It's got the luxury of, uhh, avoiding radar, but... firin' the weapons, too much. It overtaxes the Zoid core, my dude. I'd say I did pretty well, all things considered." explained the corporal. "Yo, who we fightin'?" he inquired to Claudia, changing the subject.

The LtCol cracked her neck. "...Mmm, didn't catch it. Woke up when I heard 'Violet Team'. Lemme check the standings." she said, mozying over to the touch panel. Her gold eyes winced at the brightness of the panel's backlight, readjusting from the room's relative darkness. What came into focus elicited a gasp from the rose-haired lady. Opposite of Violet Team's emblem was an upside-down triangle, colored in a red gradient, with the black silhouette of a stylized tiger face baring its fangs. "...No way... boys, come look at this!"

Shura and Phelix peered over Claudia's shoulder, getting a good look at the emblem. "Hey, hey, hey! I'd know that mark anywhere! So you're sayin' it's... the rest of your dudes?" he said, confirming what he already knew by pointing to the emblem on the shoulder of her suit.

"We're facing Rottiger?" asked Phelix plainly. Though this revelation had snapped the trio awake, the black-and-white warrior wasn't all that surprised for whatever reason. "I'll take it!"

"Looks like it." said Claudia. "Wonder what they're doing here in the first place, though... We've been so busy with battling and enjoying ourselves that... I guess none of us thought to look over all the entrants! Hah, bet they don't even know their commander's on this team; just imagine the looks on their faces!"

Shura flashed her a smile. "Nice to see your head's in the game, dear. If these guys are even a tenth as good as you, this should be hype!" he said with a hopeful air.

* * *

As dawn broke, Violet Team's Zoids launched on deck! On the other side were, sure enough, three Zoids. Lined up against the sunrise, they appeared almost mystical.

Rottiger's ensemble was definitely flashier than you'd expect from a military group. On the right was a Zaber Fang, painted in the same distinct shade of pink as Claudia's hair, decked out with a myriad of weaponry including the ever-present CP-02. The leftmost Zoid also looked like it could've been a Zaber Fang at one point. Modified beyond recognition, it sported a gunmetal color scheme, a completely redesigned head resembling a prehistoric big cat, and an imposingly large sniper rifle. An array of smaller weapons were mounted on its back and forelegs, which didn't seem to hinder its movement in the slightest.

The middle Zoid, clearly the leader, was arguably the most eye-catching. A blood-red dragon Zoid mounting an impressive rail cannon. Its crimson teeth and horns were surging with electricity, sparks flying as though their power could hardly be contained! Shura and Phelix had never laid their eyes on such a thing.

"Hoo-wee!" exclaimed the violet warrior. "That one in the middle's givin' me the chills! Looks like several Zoids put together to make something awesome!"

"Right? And the other two look absolutely fierce! Where'd that weird Zaber come from?!" said an excited Phelix.

"Mmm. See they're rocking the usual set." said Claudia nonchalantly. "Boys, meet Proto Zaber, Chimera Dragon, and my personal custom, the Zaber Fang Rottiger Special."

Shura opened video comms to point a finger-gun at Claudia. "Ayyye, I see it now! Normally I'd consider it a little egotistical to have your team's Zoid rock the same color as your hair, but in your case, I can't help but support the idea! Ahahaha!"

Before Claudia could respond to Shura's gloriously hypocritical statement, one of the opposing team members greeted her. "Well, well! Unless my ears deceive me, that's the one and only voice of our fearless leader! This tournament's been good to you, I presume?!" said a jovial, older male voice.

"It's, uhh... what're you guys doing here, anyway?" answered a confused Claudia.

The pink Zaber's pilot spoke up. "LtCol Diamant! Isn't it obvious? When you left a note telling us what you were up to, well... we had no choice but to join in! Think of the riches I, er, we'll earn from winning! Plus, you know you couldn't spend too long without us!" announced another male voice with an upper-class accent.

Claudia gave a warm smile. "Fair point, I suppose. The real question is... who the hell sent you guys into losers' bracket?"

"You'd hardly believe it, but..." the Chimera Dragon's pilot began, "it was BU themselves! After all this time, those guys still mean business!"

Finally, the Proto Zaber's pilot interjected. "Yeah, yeah... We can hash all that out later! Jeez... I feel like I'm the only one on this team worth a damn sometimes!"

Claudia rolled her eyes as soon as she heard this unmistakable voice. "Everyone, open up video comms. I'd like us to get acquainted. Judge, you seem like you'd be okay with it, given you woke us up so damned early! Anyways, boys, these three are the team I command."

The Dragon's pilot was an older man with short, brown hair and a fatherly disposition. "I'm Sergeant Max Rubin. You might've heard lots of rumors about me, but don't get anything twisted. I may not have defeated any emperors, but I'm no one to take lightly! I used to lead this team, y'know?! In fact, I think it's high time I put your skill as a pilot to the test, Claudia!"

Next to chime in was the pink Zoid's pilot. He appeared roughly Claudia's age, with a short, cropped navy-blue mullet and a sharp face. "Corporal Reiner Granat. Charmed, I'm sure. As you may have noticed, I have an eye for the exquisite! Violet Team, I must commend you on your choice of Zoids; they look lovely! Who's responsible for this gorgeous melding of aesthetic design?"

Shura nodded to the man. "That'd be me, friend. You know what they say, real recognizes real."

"This design was my idea." said Phelix and Claudia in unison, prompting Shura to scratch the back of his head and nod in agreement.

"Would you quit lookin' 'em over like a buncha centerfold models?!" yelled the Proto Zaber's pilot angrily. His face flashed onto the video comms, revealing a younger man with jagged, uneven, long red hair. "Anyways, the name you should be lookin' out for is Kouki Demon! Yes, that is my real last name! Rottiger's most badass member doesn't need any gimmicks!" he proclaimed with some especially jerky body language.

Shura scoffed at the younger man. "Hah! What you do need is a stylist! Seriously fella, didja wake up like that? You're gonna crash your Zoid with that much hair in your eyes!"

Kouki completely ignored Shura's dig at him, focused instead on his team leader. "Say, Claudia... just what the hell are you doin' with these two clowns? Whaddaya say you and me go for some drinks after the battle. I'd say outta the three of us, I missed you the most! Hahaha!" he proposed with sly confidence. "Hell, if you win, I'll even buy you an extra round!"

 _In that instant, Shura's blood reached its boiling point!_ "Grrrrrr... YOU'VE SURE GOT SOME BALLS ON YOU, KID!" he roared with a red-hot fervor neither Claudia nor Phelix had seen thus far! However, this explosive reaction had a rather interesting side effect: it gave Claudia the strategy she was sure she needed to secure victory!

The well-endowed woman bore a devious smile as she sunk deep into thought. _Ooh, perfect! Absolutely perfect! I never told Shura about Kouki before. It must've never came up in conversation, go figure! That one-sided crush totally shot him in the foot! This'll be too easy. All I've gotta do is stoke Shura's flames a little, and... maybe Kouki's for good measure. Don't want the fight getting lopsided... Who says I can't have a little fun on this cruise too?_

Beaming with confidence, she addressed the violet warrior, who was still seething with anger. "Aww, don't worry about him, Shura-baby!" she said, turning her charm to maximum and even pointing the video camera down to focus on her chest briefly, before giving Kouki his answer. "How bold of you, Kouki! I'm afraid I'll have to turn down your offer, though. My big, strong, handsome boyfriend might have something to say about it! As a matter of fact, it sounds like he already does!" she swooned, obviously playing up Shura's accolades. With his emotions at a fever pitch, there's no way in hell he'd be able to take such a statement any way other than with utmost sincerity! "...and I don't care if we're off duty; that's LtCol Diamant to you."

Claudia's statement didn't exactly go over well with Kouki, who began to grind his teeth. He attempted to disguise his angry disposition with cynicism. "S-seriously, Claudia? That chump is who you picked over me? I didn't think our leader would have such shit taste! C'mon, let me show you how much of a better man I am by taking this dude to the trash heap?!"

Shura blushed at Claudia's embellished compliments, and stuck his tongue out at Kouki, satisfied with himself until the lady added, "...but then again, he did cost us the last match... That offer isn't sounding too bad right now, all things considered..." filling him with all the rage of a Dibison!

As Kouki's facade began to show cracks, so did Shura start to lose his sense of reason. "Tough talk comin' from a low-tier, where have I seen this before?! I don't care how little of a threat you are, I'll tear you a new one just for havin' those thoughts!" he barked at the Proto Zaber's pilot.

The feud between Violet and Demon grew violently, its scorching flame no longer able to be contained! Phelix could only watch in a mix of confusion and embarrassment. "Gimme a break... I gotta remember to find more normal friends one of these days... What a spectacle! Listen, ma'am..." he began, addressing Claudia, "I've gotta warn you... toying with a man's emotions might have some, er, serious consequences. Especially in Shura's case. Trust me, he's been known to do some... irrational things all his life, and well... you know how it is, old habits die hard."

"I'll, uhh... keep that in mind." said Claudia, mostly aware of this fact already.

Shura flipped his comms to team chat. "Ooookay, I can't wait any longer! Here's our strat! Claudia, you-"

"Hold on, hold on!" Claudia insisted. "Sweetie... why don't you let me handle this?" she said endearingly. "You've got faith in me, dont'cha? Think about it! We're so alike, our battle strategies might as well be one and the same!"

Hearing the pink-haired woman's charm, which she was still clearly playing up, made Shura's already form-fitting battlesuit tighten. "Hmm... I like the way you think! Lay it on us!"

"I'll make this quick." she began, with Shura oblivious to her painfully obvious shift in tone. "Phelix, you take on Reiner. Your mobility should be a solid enough answer to that CP02. I'll handle Max. I've still got something I want to prove to him. And yes, Shura, you're free to take on Kouki. Knowing him, that Zoid of his is modified to hell and back, just like yours. Not one of these warriors are pushovers, so... this might sound weird, but treat this battle more like a traditional one-vee-one! It's our best shot, but we'll assist each other if it comes to it. Sound good?"

The two lifelong friends nodded in agreement. "It's settled, then." Claudia said. "How 'bout you three? Ready to give us a show worthy of the name 'Rottiger'?"

All three members flashed a thumbs-up. "We're all good to go!" confirmed Max. "Judge! Give us the signal so we can give the audience what they came here for!"

"Very well!" echoed the robotic voice. "Is everyone excited for the first battle of a new day?" he asked the audience, prompting a roaring cheer! "So I thought! This battle will feature the Violet Team versus... Rottiger! Battle mode 0-9-8-2! Area scanned! Battlefield... set up! Ready...? Fight!

On the Judge's signal, the two teams took to their heels engaging each other! While Phelix and Claudia were quick to close the distance between them and their targets, Shura found himself subject to a clean shot from the Proto Zaber's sniper rifle, sinking itself into the Shield Liger's chin! Kouki gave a satisfied laugh. "Ahaha, on your toes, Violet! I saw your friend pull the same shit last match! Best part is, this thing reloads a helluva lot faster!" he taunted, firing two more rounds, which the Shield Liger managed to narrowly dodge.

"We might've joined up with the GF, but Imperial Zoids will always have the edge! This thing's all sorts of badass. You might as well give up!" his boast was punctuated with the Zaber roaring as if in agreement!

"Grrr... Oh yeah?! Well, you first!" Shura bellowed, charging toward Kouki with a generous volley of missiles!

Phelix, meanwhile, managed to land the first shot on Reiner's Zaber using the Descat's shock cannon and particle beams together. The pink Zoid was rattled, but shook it off. "My, my! Here I was thinking a soldier might be a little more... refined? Oh, who am I kidding, I'm on the same team as Cpl. Demon..."

Phelix wasn't the least bit amused at this remark. "Yeah, well... Some of us are refined. Me? I like winning, to be completely blunt with ya. Don't pull any punches, feel me?"

The pink Zaber Fang stared down at its comparatively small opponent. Reiner disregarded what Phelix said and continued with a proposal. "...right. Say, friend, ever consider... taking an offer on that Descat? As you're probably aware by now, I have quite the large sum at my disposal. Even a reproduction such as yours would fetch a fortune! What do you say?"

Phelix gave a long sigh, shook his head disapprovingly, and smiled. "You, uhh... you got some serious stones on you, huh? You must, if you're askin' something like that. Listen... you might be shocked to hear this, but there's no way in hell I'm givin' up the Descat. Really, it's not my choice. He'd rip your pampered body limb from limb before he'd dream of letting you behind his controls. ...and another thing!" he added aggressively, firing a few more rounds from his secondary weapons for good measure. "...don't call it a remake! It's more like an upgrade, as I'm about to demonstrate! Watch this!"

However, the Zaber Fang RT had a few tricks of its own, leaping into the air to avoid the Descat's fire! The CP02's signature was its ability to stay in the air for extended periods of time, and in the hands of a seasoned veteran like Reiner, it had the potential to be his greatest asset against the panther Zoid!

Claudia had her own score to settle with Sergeant Rubin, but would she be able to give it her all with her focus divided?! The maroon Blade Liger charged straight into Max's Fuzor Zoid! A wave of static discharge erupted from the Dragon's horn as it locked with the laser blade, its teal glow lighting up the morning! "Straight to the point as always! What a relief, you haven't changed a bit! Hahaha!" he bellowed with glee.

 _No wonder he's in such a good mood... the battlefield's his home!_

"Of course I have, Sergeant. I've gotten a lot stronger!" she said, smiling back at her former leader. With a ferocious scream, she pushed the Dragon back, winning the power struggle! Its claws dug into the ship's surface, regaining its footing! Max seamlessly followed the maneuver up with a shot from his Zoid's railcannon, sinking a hit right into the Blade Liger's shoulder!

Max laughed triumphantly at the direct hit. "...and yet you still have so much to learn! C'mon, show me the reason you replaced me!"

Claudia glanced over her damage readouts and gritted her teeth. The right foreleg had taken considerable damage! "Grrrr... Shura!" she shouted at her boyfriend. "The hell kinda cheap armor did you fit this thing with?!"

"Hey! No johns, Claudia! Any damage you take is a result of your own carelessness! You're better than that!" Shura retorted. "I know you are, 'cuz you wouldnt've made the team otherwise!"

 _Tell me I'm dreaming. He didn't really say something that actually made sense, did he?_ She thought, before remembering her plan. "That's right, Shura! Which is why you should think of this battle as your chance to prove you're the right one for someone as good as me! Hahaha!"

Shura played those words back in his head a few times. Such a declaration only caused the flame within him to grow! "I'll do even more than that! I-" he yelled back before feeling his Zoid shake from his opponent's impact!

"Quit chatting with my leader, Violet!" Kouki demanded angrily, tackling the Shield Liger with his Proto Zaber. Then again..." he began, stomping on the Liger as it fell, "...I can see why you'd wanna savor her company..." following it up by forcing the entire weight of his Zoid onto it, "...'cuz this'll be the last time you get to talk to her!" punctuating his taunt by sinking the Proto Zaber's oversized fangs right into the purple Zoid's side!"

Shura screamed as though he felt his own Zoid's anguish! "You'd love to think that, wouldn't ya?! I bet that thought's what drives you... Boy, are you gonna be disappointed!" he roared! With a single motion, he shoved the Zaber off and quickly activated his shield, giving him just enough breathing room to take to his feet! Still recoiling, Kouki was struck by a charge from the Shield Liger! The two feline Zoids wrestled for control of the match, now resembling bloodthirsty wild cats! A handful of Shura's missiles even found their way to the Zaber's rear legs, further loosening its balance!

Phelix gave a long sigh. "Told you, ma'am. This is what happens when you wind the guy up. I don't know how much you care about your friend over there, but he might not be long for this world..." he warned, half-sarcastically.

"I'd be more worried about my own well-being!" said Reiner, hitting the Descat with a stray missile or two. "Oh my... I'd have figured an agile Zoid like that would have less trouble evading me. Oh, well... must be the amateur pilot behind the controls. Why not sell it to someone who could really make it shine?"

Phelix rolled his eyes. "Almost forgot I was fighting you, sorry. You want my Zoid so bad? Why dont'cha come down here and we can do some haggling! Just a sec..." he said, switching his gravity cannon to EMP rounds and firing the bullet at the lowest arc of the Zaber's jump. No longer floating gracefully, it came crashing down to the deck with a spectacular thud! "Whoo! I've been waiting all tournament to bust that one out!"

The pink Zaber Fang was able to land on its feet, though not without light damage to its legs from the sudden impact. "My, my... that Zoid's everything I've dreamed of... and more! I love being kept on my toes, you see. Keep that up, and you might just send me past the breaking point!" exclaimed Reiner with a giggle. Before he knew it, Phelix was assailed by another barrage of missiles from the CP02!

Overhearing their banter, Shura felt the need to give Reiner a fair warning. "Hey, uhh... Rich boy! Just to let you know, don't bother tryna buy that Zoid off of my bro. I've been trying the same thing for years... and I've known the guy even longer. Trust me, it's no good. He ain't gonna give it to some rando like you."

"What did I tell ya!" shouted Kouki, having made enough space for another nasty shot from his sniper rifle. "Don't run your mouth, focus on our battle! Even if it's clear I'm taking this one, I ain't about be denied a proper fight!"

As his Liger recoiled from the shot, Shura took a deep breath. "Sorry, my man... it's just that you don't exactly leave much of a lasting impression! You're a decent shot, that big, luscious rifle totally carries you! Still, I'm fired up enough to humor you, so let's go!" he said, vigorously returning fire with his beam cannons and weapon binders. Several shots struck the Proto Zaber's chest, heavily damaging both its shock cannon and the underslung laser gun!

"That's the way, Shura!" Claudia called over, her voice shifting back into a sultry tone. "Give 'em hell, my charming knight! I promise I'll make this victory worth fulfilling your wildest dreams!"

Kouki wasn't having this, however! He charged the Shield Liger, easily able to outpace the weighty Zoid, and flanked to its side with a pounce! Just like that, both of its beam cannons were bent and torn grotesquely out of shape! Kouki's Zoid skidded to a halt in front of Shura's, and spit a piece of one of the cannons out from its jaw, making sure the Violet warrior could see it. "How's that for an impression, punk?!"

"Aww, that's no good!" observed Rottiger's leader. "A shame... and here I was thinking I was dating a future pro! Oh, well..."

Just then the Chimera Dragon's railcannon blew one of the Blade Liger's weapon binders clean off! "What's wrong? I wanna see which one of us really deserves that coveted leadership position!" said Max, knowing he'd get a rise out of Claudia.

"I think the answer's clear, sergeant!" she replied. "...and I'm getting' real sick of that thing!" With that, the Blade Liger activated its boosters and deployed the left blade, glowing white-hot as it cleaved the off the railcannon!

 _I think I get it now._ Phelix thought. _Shura's girl is grade-A crazy. She's a totally different person when she needs to give Shura an extra push. How the hell is he not catching on?!_

The Descat was able to dodge Reiner's missile barrage with relative ease. After all, that was Shura's favored tactic, so Phelix had more than enough experience countering it. "...in any case, I'd better wrap this one up!" he announced, switching his gravity cannon back to its standard ammo as he ran through a second cluster of missiles. The sleek, black Zoid locked itself into place and charged its main weapon. "Right there!" exclaimed Phelix confidently as he fired. The Zaber Fang was too focused on blanketing its enemy in missile fire to evade in time, and was struck dangerously close to its Zoid core!

"Reiner Granat is out of the battle! Loser!" the judge announced, as the pink Zoid's monitor droned.

"Ha-haa!" Phelix celebrated, pumping his fist. "Make another offer on my Zoid when you can beat it!"

His taunt prompted a low groan from Reiner. "That being said..." continued Black, "You're definitely someone I'd wanna have on my side in a real fight. Maybe you got more cash than you might deserve, but you know your way around the battlefield."

"Thank you..." replied Reiner, cracking his neck. "...but don't humor me. My defeat is solely the result of inexperience with your Zoid. Don't think of it as anything else."

Phelix chuckled at such a statement. "Call it what you want, pal. I shouldn't like that kind of pride, but I do! Either way... I've got a feeling my work here's done. You pushed my boy past the breaking point, Claudia." He said, smiling as he looked on at the battle between Shura and Kouki.

"Huh?" she answered mid-battle, swearing she heard her name.

Phelix rested in his cockpit with both hands behind his head. "Nothin', ma'am."

Meanwhile, Shura continued to fire with wild abandon, destroying Kouki's sniper rifle! Without the hindrance of their back-mounted weapons, the Shield Liger and Proto Zaber resumed savagely wrestling like wild cats. Set against the rising sun, this was quite the sight to behold! Teeth gnashing and claws digging into metal, evoking imagery of wild Zoids!

The Proto Zaber managed to pin the Shield Liger for a moment before Shura shoved it off, growling, "I want this a lot more than you! Fall down already!"

"Not gonna happen, buddy!" retorted Kouki, recovering with relative ease and coming right back at Shura with full force!

Recognizing this move, Claudia turned her speakers up all the way. Still locking blades with the Dragon's horn, she said, "Wow, Kouki! What a dazzling move! I hope Shura's got an answer for that one, 'cuz if not...!"

There it was. That was all it took for Shura's emotions to reach a fever pitch. _What a rush! I can barely feel my face!_ He thought, zeroing in on the gray Zaber. "Just try it! You can't match this!" he snarled, drooling slightly.

Kouki charged at Shura, who adamantly stood his ground! Just as the Proto Zaber's imposing teeth were set to sink themselves into the violet Liger's head, Shura turned his e-shield on at full power! Careening towards the Liger, Kouki's Zoid buried itself into the glowing barrier! It began to eat away at the Zaber's armor, but at the same time... those oversized fangs were tearing straight through that shield! Both warriors seemed to be at an impasse, when...

The Shield Liger and the Zaber Fang... In a battle between two timeless Zoids that were staples of nearly every conflict on planet Zi... in the hands of such skilled warriors, even when modified beyond recognition, it could have swung either way! However...

" _Kouki Demon is out of the battle! Loser!"_

The fearsome Proto Zaber fell to the deck, sprawled out in defeat as the Liger brought its e-shield down moments before it would've overheated the Zoid!

With his eyes still set ablaze, Shura balled up two fists. "That's it! Whoo! This. Is. My. House!"

Claudia flashed her cutest smile at Shura, only to be interrupted by Max's magnet horn tearing into the Blade Liger's leg! "Your team ain't bad... but your individual skill could use some serious fine-tuning!" roared the sergeant, backing his Zoid up to make space for another attack. "Betcha you ain't seen this one before!"

The Chimera Dragon charged its other main projectile – a cannon housing a jagged magnet spear! "I call this one... _the Hell's Gate!_ Sounds just as devastating as it is!"

Shura looked at Max's display with bloodshot eyes. "You're still up? Figured my lady woulda taken you out by now! Lemme get some of that!"

As the magnet spear's charge reached its apex, it glowed with a white-hot fury! Behind his Zoid's canopy, Max smiled with elation – he wanted this just as bad as Violet Team! There was no doubt in any of these warriors' minds that it had more than enough power behind it to level a Gojulas... in any other scenario, this would've been a serious threat! Claudia's saving throw had made this time a rare exception! Moments before the magnet spear fired, the Shield Liger recklessly crashed into the Matrix Dragon! Repeatedly bashing its claw against the red beast, it barely managed to penetrate the mighty armor of the Fuzor Zoid!

The spear did indeed manage to fire, but as the Matrix Dragon was knocked off balance, it shot safely into the barrier protecting the audience, no longer close to its mark. Shura's brash assault didn't stop there; the Shield Liger gave the Dragon one more vicious headbutt, sending it clear across the arena and landing on its back... and then...

Two long beeps resonated with each other. _"Shura Violet! Max Rubin! Out of the battle! Loser!"_ was the judge's final call. _"The battle is over! The battle is over! The winner is... Violet Team!"_

"You gotta do this every time, huh, big guy?! I thought we were friends!" Shura said to his Zoid, expressing disbelief that his combat systems froze. "Best believe... there'll be hell to pay if I ain't gettin' the individual points for this... I earned it, dammit!"

Thanks to Claudia's brilliant strategy, Violet Team was able to pull of quite the dazzling victory! The crowd gave a deafening cheer for the winners, who gave them what they came to see! The first battle of the day was surely going to be a tough act to follow!

Shura's teammates joined in on the celebration, flashing the purple-haired man a thumbs-up and a wink each. "Heh. That's how it's done, man." said Phelix. "Why the hell couldn't you be that good all the time?! We'd be top twenty by now if you put that kinda effort in every time! C'mon, man!"

Max joined in as well, with a hearty laugh. "What a display! Like I said, you've turned this team into a serious force to be reckoned with... but I'll be waiting for the day you prove you're better than me on your own merits. I mean it! Can the judge schedule a rematch or something?"

"Come to think of it, I did kinda blueball you guys. Sorry... I've never been so in the zone before!" apologized Shura. He then turned his attention to the downed Proto Zaber. "...and you! Kouki, was it? Hot damn! Can I just say that you're absolutely on point?! I would've put in a lot more practice if I'd known someone as good as you'd be here! Man, you got me hyped!" but his compliments went largely unacknowledged.

Claudia took Max's statement to heart, but tried to suppress what she felt for the moment. "Looks like my idea worked a little too well... Yeah, yeah... just lemme have this one, Max! You're always like this!" _Not quite the reaction I had in mind from our glorious leader, either..._ she thought, crossing her arms and smiling warmly. _You're a risky gamble, Shura. ...but your payoff seems more worth it with each passing moment. Just gimme enough time to figure you out, okay?_

* * *

" _All right now bust 'em out like you promised, Phelix! No more holdin' out on us!"_

Night had fallen after another long day of exciting Zoid battles. Back in Room 309, it was celebration time for Violet Team! After their previous misstep, bringing things back into their favor had them filled with determination! Following a well-deserved nap, they spent the rest of the day viewing the fights; Blitz Team in particular had pulled off yet another thrilling win! A late-night anime block illuminated the TV screen as Shura, Phelix, and Claudia had squeezed themselves onto the sofa. It was Phelix who'd taken the initiative to get the party started, digging through the cooler he'd brought earlier. Meeting Shura's demands, he produced a bottle of pitch-black liquid with two ring handles on its sides.

"You know me, man. I'm still on that Kraken." he said, referring to the brand of his rum.

Shura became starry-eyed just looking at it! "Top tier taste as always! You better let us have some! However, as for me..." he continued, taking something from the mini-fridge before reclaiming his seat, "It's all about the Hpno, baby!" With that, he held up a curved, frosted glass bottle containing something strikingly aqua-blue.

His teammates couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. "What? Don't tell me you're gonna turn down a 'girly drink'! Hpnotiq is the finest there is, I'm tellin' ya!" said the violet warrior in protest. "Try some!"

"Okay, okay!" said Claudia, appeasing her boyfriend's requests. "...but you boys need to taste something more exquisite!" Rounding out the trio of adult beverages, she presented a crystalline looking bottle filled with an amber substance. "St. Germain is simply the best!"

Phelix appeared skeptical at first. "That stuff? It's so damn sweet, though... Don't make me down it straight."

"I'm _gonna_ mix it!" Claudia protested. "Just give it a try, will you?"

The three each grabbed a glass and poured up their drinks. Before taking the first sip, they gave an honorary toast, "To Violet Team's victory!"

And so began the night of three fire-forged allies enjoying themselves to the fullest extent. After a bit of playful argument between the three over the quality of the dubbed anime that was airing, they segued into discussing the battle from earlier. "...man, no matter how you look at it... your crew is amazing, Claudia!" Shura exclaimed. "I bet if me n' Phelix keep hangin' around you... well, I mean, we're already really good, so there's no way to go from here but up!"

Rottiger's commander laughed as she played back this morning's events through her head. "Oh, Shura... I wasn't gonna say anything, but I can't believe... even someone as dense as you couldn't catch onto my plan!" Given her manner of speech, it was clear the drinks had begun to loosen her up.

Shura remained as bewildered as ever. "Whuh? 'Plan'? Whatchu mean? I put in some serious work, was all! Two-oh, baby!"

"Two-one, dear. You overworked your own Zoid, poor thing." Claudia corrected Shura, still laughing. "Still, you seriously couldn't tell I was winding you up with all that sweet-talk?"

Shura put a finger on his chin. "I mean... now that you mention it... I had no idea what came over me! I guess I'm just that good!"

Phelix's laughter harmonized with Claudia's. "I picked up on it from the get-go. I didn't say nothin' because I was... speechless, to be frank. No offense, ma'am, but let's just say my pal Shura here has some seriously exotic tastes. Granted, I've known that for awhile."

"Wait, so you didn't actually mean any of that?" Shura inquired.

Claudia shot him a smirk. "Knowing you considered any of that as sincere shows me that you've got a long way to go... but..."

Recognizing Claudia's tone, Shura gave a sly, "...but?"

"...but you did put on quite the show back there." she admitted with a sigh. "Much better than your last performance, that's for sure. Despite your offensive approach, you showed much more care for self-preservation... until that last part, anyhow."

Phelix elbowed his friend. "Come to think of it... If you wanna get technical, that was your first solo victory. I mean, sure, it was a standard 0982 match, but the way Claudia laid things out... it was a team battle in name only. Bring that kind of skill next time we fight, and I might start to give a shit! Hahaha!"

"Oh yeah?!" Shura snapped. "Run that first-to-five!"

"Anyways." Claudia began, before the boys' competitive spirit overtook them, "For a bit of context, Kouki was the last person to join Rottiger. The guy just couldn't process the fact that a woman lead the team, and hit on me like no tomorrow. We... eventually warmed up to each other, but I'd never seriously consider dating the guy. When I found out we were going up against Rottiger, I figured it'd make for a fun opportunity to wind you two up, but I knew from the beginning that Shura would be taking the match. Going the extra mile to defeat even Max, however... I'm flattered that you consider our relationship that important. Really."

Shura impulsively hugged the rose-haired woman. "Aww! I knew you had faith in me, baby. B-but don't sell Mr. Demon short! That guy made me feel... I dunno, that sensation I'd wanted ever since I started battling! Somebody give that dude a promotion!"

Giggling, Claudia put one arm around Shura's shoulder, and he returned the gesture. The two exchanged lusty gazes, before looking back at Phelix, feeling guilty of their display. He easily read their expressions, and reassured them, "C'mon... I know damn well what you two are thinking. Jeez, neither one of you have a lick of experience, hahaha! And as for you, ma'am... I see what you're going for, but your habit of teasing Shura is very telling! If you keep saying you aren't completely set on him, you might just convince yourself!"

"True..." Claudia replied, shifting her gaze. "...but for now..."

She leaned in and gave Shura a kiss. He wished it would've lasted longer, but it was more than enough to get his heart racing. Wordlessly, he blushed as she pulled back.

"So transparent! You two are perfect for each other, bahaha! See? That's all he needed." asserted the corporal. "...and either way, I'll have plenty of opportunities to get some at tonight's rave!"

Indeed, every night, the First Resort held a dance event in its luxurious ballroom. Violet Team had yet to participate, but tonight seemed like as good a time as any! They continued to indulge in the drinks they'd brought and generously shared them among one another. Emptying a glass depicting a Liger Zero, Phelix announced, "Okay! I dunno about you guys, but I pre-gamed just the right amount! I say we head out to the dance floor!"

The three switched into more appropriate attire before leaving their room. Phelix donned a sharp white suit with a black tie. His rippling physique could hardly be contained! Shura dressed in his usual baggy white peace-sign jacket and an oversized medallion bearing the same shape, seeing himself as a true OG. Claudia, however, was dressed to steal the show, stunning her teammates with a clingy, elegant white dress generously displaying her cleavage and featuring gold spiral designs on the lower half, and a generous slit down the left side. Completing the look were a set of white high heels with a pink trim, and she'd switched out her usual teal hairbands with pearl-colored ones to match. Whatever sense of nervousness Shura had about attending this dance was completely subdued at the sight of this ensemble.

Shura and Phelix's faces did a fine enough job showing their collective awe as Claudia emerged from the bathroom with her fashion statement. "Way to one-up the rest of us!" Phelix remarked. "...and everyone else on the ship, for that matter!"

Violet Team's leader could hardly contain himself! "Seeing you like this... I could savor this moment for the rest of my life." he said, smoothly as he could muster. "Wait, is this my reward or somethin'?"

Claudia smirked at her boyfriend. "Part of it. C'mon!" she insisted, dragging both men down the hall until they were close enough to hear music booming from the ballroom's entrance. Claudia and Shura both recognized a very bass-heavy rap song nearly beating the twin doors down! "Don't you like this song? Let's go!"

The First Resort's ballroom, on most days, was a place of elegance and class. Those wealthy enough to board the ship enjoyed romantic slow-dances to classical music and modern R&b ballads. The weekends, however, turned this atmosphere on its head. When night descended, the room bore far more resemblance to a typical nightclub, complete with the DJ delivering a barrage of high-energy dance beats and hardcore club rap. Drinks of every variety and potency were passed around in red cups, at prices everyone attending knew were outrageous.

Naturally, Violet Team were all in a very excitable state, having finished most of their bottles between the three of them, with some generously shared shots allowing each member to sample each others' favorite drinks. Making their way through the crowd, they all purchased their overpriced beverages and toasted once more, laughing between gulps. For a while, they simply mingled with the other attendees and danced with glowsticks that were passed around. Unbeknownst to the boys, Claudia was slowly leading them to the front of the stage; they didn't suspect a thing!

Speaking over the blaring music, Claudia addressed Shura. "Watch this!"

Fueled by her liquid courage, she awkwardly clambered onto the stage, nearly stumbling as she dragged Shura with such force that it nearly pulled his arm out of socket. Coming up behind her, he couldn't help but gaze at his comfortably close view of the lady's ample rear. Right as the most recent song had ended, she addressed the DJ in quick, slurred speech, asking him something that was inaudible to Shura and Phelix. The man, boasting light-up headphones, nodded at her and accepted whatever her request was. The room was overtaken by chatter for a moment, as the DJ was preparing to switch songs.

There was considerable audio feedback as Rottiger's leader fitted a mic headset on, brushing her bangs aside. She cleared her throat and announced to everyone, "Hey! Hey hey hey! What's good, y'all?! How's everyone feelin' tonight?!"

The crowd answered her with a resounding roar of cheers!

"Oh, yeah! That's what I thought! Now... I'm guessin' everyone here saw our badass performance this morning, right?! I know you did!"

Again, the room erupted with the excited scream of every last person on the dance floor!

"Whoo! I hear that! I don't know 'bout y'all, but I'm feelin' like Violet Team's gonna be takin' this whole thing! But if anybody out there wants to step to us, we're ready! I see a lot of young, aspiring Zoid warriors out there! A lot of up-and-comers! Yeah? Y'all might feel outta place here with us grown-ups; don't think I don't see y'all with those dranks! It ain't good for you."

Then, in the most authentic faux-ghetto accent a white girl could manage, Claudia punctuated her boast with a, "...yo, I got a fake ID, though!"

As if her voice commanded the entire room, several spotlights found their way to Claudia's position! Perfectly synced with her voice, the ballroom was shook by a familiar rap beat, dominated by a stomping percussion with plenty of bass. The moment Claudia began a seductive, "Yeah... yeah...", Shura, Phelix, and everyone else immediately recognized the tune as the popular club rap song, _Tipsy._

It didn't take more than the first line of the song for Shura's entire body to tingle with ecstasy. It couldn't have been more obvious that this performance was the rest of his supposed 'reward', but it wasn't just for him by any means. When he willed himself to tear his lustful gaze away from Claudia, he was filled with even more joy to know that tonight's attendees were getting a serious kick out of the show she was putting on!

Claudia's voluptuous body bounced in perfect rhythm with the beat as she rapped each line of the song near-flawlessly! Even the strobe lights appeared to be doing their best to match her cadence. She cleverly matched her movements with a few of the song's bars, pretending to chug a drink and pointing at the audience at _"Err'body drunk out on the dance floor"_ , and lightly twerked to _"Babygirl ass jiggle like she want more",_ all without breaking the fluidity of her movements. Humorously, she continued to recite the song word-for-word, including the obvious use of male pronouns, only substituting a more insensitive word in the line, " _You ain't got one, sweetie, you better run!"_

At the first hook, she took the opportunity to give the audience a fun call-and-response segment, motioning over to the stunned violet warrior. "C'mon! Dance with me, Shura!"

He blushed, and, with her permission, lightly caressed her body from behind in the traditional 'grinding' dance. Shura began to feel mildly anxious, his feelings dulled by the Hpnotiq. To be among such a large group... and onstage, no less! It gave the man a headrush of mixed emotions... but somehow, he felt like it didn't matter at this moment. This was Claudia's night to outshine the rest, and Shura would be damned if he wasn't about to be the biggest source of admiration! Glimmering lights of cherry-red, deep navy-blue, and even a shade of purple that could've matched the man's own Zoid somehow comforted him. Vibrant life absolutely overflowed throughout the room!

As the beat wound up for the next verse, Claudia looked over her shoulder and quickly told Shura, "It's fine! You can touch my hips if you want!"

Without any doubt that it was okay with her, Shura gave a wide smile. Blushing deeply with eyes half-closed, he lovingly placed his hands onto Claudia's wide hips. He struggled to contain himself, caressing them up and down along with the song's aggressive beat. The warmth of her smooth, plush love handles was a memory he'd savor for the rest of his life. If looking at another woman was hard before... after this day, his eye would never drift again!

Phelix, meanwhile, was far from left out. Not only did he have a front-row seat to the action, his chest nearly pushed up against the stage... but with little effort, he'd attracted two eye-catching women; one on each arm as they swayed back and forth to the beat. On the left was a well-built girl with fluffy black hair and an thuggish disposition. Her stylish black leather clothing was adorned with a gold hoop on the shoulder. Opposite her was someone far more refined looking; she had voluminous fringe bangs and her deep purple twintails whipped about as she danced in her luxurious yukata. Cpl. Black couldn't have been more content with himself, and the same could be said for the ladies that accompanied him. "Aww, yeah! I was... forget what I said earlier... Shura's new girlfriend is awesome! I feel so alive!"

* * *

That night, everyone who came to the ballroom was treated to an unforgettable show. As the beat faded out, Claudia thanked the audience, eliciting one last round of applause! Against all odds, she ended up being the most lucid of her group, practically dragging the boys back to room 309 only a few hours before sunrise. Their journey through the bracket wasn't over yet, and they weren't about to burn out now!

Shura and Phelix both made sure to let Claudia know how impressed they were with her skill onstage. "Oh, man! That was incredible!" gushed Shura. "Seriously, when's your album comin' out?"

"Seriously!" echoed Black. "Why can't she be like this all the time?"

She blushed a deep red. "Stop it, you guys! You'd better have savored that moment, because it was a one-time deal!"

Shura smirked knowingly. "Sure! I'll replay it back in my head over and over during my... alone time! Ahahaha!"

"Disgusting! I mean it, that took all of my courage to do! Oh, man, what if my team saw me?" Claudia said, embarrassed.

"Coulda fooled me." Phelix responded coolly. "Your confidence was inspiring, ma'am. That whole room was under your control, and I speak for everyone when I say how captivated we were!"

Shura backed this statement up with several nods and 'mhm's. "Dancing with you felt like a dream; I could barely keep up, to be honest."

Claudia smiled ever so slightly. "Fine... I'm glad you two enjoyed it... but don't expect an encore unless you ever get me that... ugh, tipsy again... and I wanna see you both put in one-hundred percent tomorrow!"

"If you say so." replied Shura. "Just one thing I gotta know, though... why the hell do you need a fake ID? You're twenty-seven!"

Claudia blushed once more, uncomfortable at the mention of her age. "Shura, you dense... I picked the song out just for you! Don't tell me you forgot the lyrics!"

They teased her about it for a bit before all three of them were dragged into bed, having given the night their all. Nearly drifting off to slumber, Shura and Claudia had noticed Phelix was gone.

"Where d'ya think he went?" Shura wondered.

Claudia smiled knowingly. "Remember those girls he had with him? I think we both know, sweetie. I imagine he's gonna have a hard time choosing between them."

Using up the last ounce of his game, Shura replied, "...you wanna take a page from his book, then?", unsubtly removing his belt.

Stunning him with a lusty smile, she said, _"I think so. Just don't... hurt yourself."_

* * *

 **One hour later  
Outside the First Resort**

 _"DP unit has secured itself to the hull of the target: First Resort. We out here, boys! Deploying ECM on my mark."_

" _You sure you wanna do this, sir?! I mean... it's all or nothing from here on out."_

" _Wonderful. I... no, we've been out of the game for too long. By the end of tomorrow, our name will carry the weight it once did."  
_

* * *

Psst... hey, it's your boy Phelix! Last night was awesome, but you won't believe what happens next time! Just when the tide finally turned in our favor, we- ...huh? What are you two saying? It's too important?! Fine, I won't spoil anything... but seriously, it's big! Next time on Zoids... 'Game Changer!' Don't worry, I won't let anyone push us around! Right, Descat?! See you on the battlefield!


	5. Game Changer!

**Author's notes:** _ **The last chapter was honestly the most fun thing I've ever written, and I was originally going to hold off on this fic for a while longer to work on my other stories, but the recent announcement that Zoids will be returning in full with a new anime series and game has hit me with a powerful burst of inspiration. This chapter will see a major shift in the overall plot, and just when things were looking up for Violet Team! Those of you expecting a by-the-numbers tournament arc will be thrown for quite a loop here as the stakes are raised higher than anyone could've bet! Get ready!**_

* * *

Chapter Five "Game Changer"

 **6:00 AM**

A slate-gray sky crept over the First Resort as the overcast morning followed the intense celebration held aboard the mobile battlefield. Room 309 found itself ravaged by the aftermath of Shura and Claudia, who had tenderly sealed the deal of their romance upon returning from the ballroom. Both remained largely unclothed, having expended all their energy in a passionate, explosive climax. Claudia was the first to awaken, and Shura followed suit upon accidentally breathing in a faceful of her messy, pink hair.

"Well... how was it for you...?" asked the purple-haired pilot groggily, trying to hide his eagerness as he prayed that his performance was up to par.

Claudia sighed. "...Shura, despite what you kept insisting... it kind of hurt a little at first... I-It was nice, once I got used to it, though..." she yawned, trying to hide a deep blush with a resting bitch face. The look only made her more attractive in Shura's eyes.

"W-well... sorry...! I told you I didn't bring any protection on this trip... and I'm not ready for that kinda commitment!" he said defensively, stretching and cracking his neck.

"...Really?" muttered Claudia. "You brought your girlfriend on an expensive cruise and didn't think you'd- I don't believe it. I think..." she mused, dropping a few antacid tablets into a pair of water glasses, "...someone's just too fixated on my assets..." She searched clumsily for something to dress herself with in the dark as her eyes adjusted.

Following suit, Shura shoddily defended himself. "I honestly thought- I thought they'd have 'em on the ship, or something! Y'know, in those little dispensers...!"

"I don't believe this guy..." she thought aloud. "I told you I thought it was okay after a while and you still- You're going to have so much explaining to do when you meet my family, Shura. Here I thought I'd end up with someone normal." her tone grew slightly more jubilant, stifling laughter. "I don't even get the appeal of being sat on, honestly."

The couple looked at each other down with intense glares, melting into devious smiles.

"Deviant." Claudia taunted, locking eyes with the purple-haired man and curling her lips.

Shura smirked right back at her his annoyed look giving way to a blushing giggle. "Fatass."

She met his smirk with a bigger one. "You love it."

Their playful banter nearly lead into an early-morning kiss when a familiar echo of raucous laughter interrupted them.

Phelix had entered the room largely unannounced, still clutching his chest as he wheezed a dry laugh, clenching his teeth in a grin. "Aaaaahhhh... hahahahahaha! Don't tell me you- don't tell me you two ah-!" before choking it back as tears began to form. He took a huge gulp of air just before laughing himself into hiccups, and when he was finally able to form a sentence, he said, "I don't believe what I'm seeing right now! You two didn't seriously fall asleep before doing the deed, did you?! At least clean up before I have to look at all this!"

Shura's brow furrowed intensely. "Hey, now! I'll have you know I finished up with Violet Team pride! _Took all I had left in me, though..."_ he muttered the second sentence with gritted teeth.

Claudia backed him up with a defeated sigh. "Yeah, we finished... and you?" she asked, changing the subject to the two women he brought back with him last night.

The stout warrior grinned at them. "D'ya even have to ask? Both of those exotic ladies got theirs. Just another day for me, Shura. Come to think of it, you made my dream from the other day come true! In a way, I've gotta thank you for that!"

"Classic Phelix!" said Shura, running his fingers nervously through the back of his hair. "Aww, it's nothin'! Is it weird if stuff like that makes me feel like our friendship has deepened?"

"A little, yeah." said Claudia and Phelix, sharing the same bewildered smile.

Stretching, Phelix wandered over to the dresser. "Aaanyways, the TO says our next match isn't until tonight. Their way of making it up to us for yesterday, I guess... I say we check out some of the battles in the meantime! The bracket's gettin' thinner, and the only ones left are seriously good! First thing's first, though... could you two put some clothes on?! Friggin' lightweights..."

The chatter on their radio faded once again into _Feels Alright_ as Violet Team got dressed and prepared the coffee the room service brought in every morning. Shura sprawled out onto the bed, drying his hair with a towel. "Man... days like these really take me back! Such a rush... this is what tournament life is all about." he said, sinking blissfully into old memories. "Hey, Phelix... remember The Come Up VI? That hotel with the mirrored showers, man!"

The Descat pilot chuckled. "Oh yeah... man, that was something. You know they put those in there just so people could watch themselves fucking, hahaha!" he pointed out, illiciting a blush from Claudia. "...and we all had to carpool to get there! I can't believe you managed to fall asleep during the ride, it was so cramped back there!"

"I would've stayed that way if you didn't wake me up to take the wheel!" said Shura, laughing as he recalled the incident. "I'm no good with regular cars, anyway... and they had to fly our Zoids in separately, jeez..."

Phelix sipped his coffee. "Fuckin' eh right. To think I let those guys even touch the Descat! Still, what a weekend! It was the first time I felt like a high-tier warrior... Seriously, man. Thanks for getting me into all this."

Claudia chimed into the conversation as she stirred her cup. "He's right about cars, though... this guy had his parents drive him to the spot of our first date! It was nice, but... for a mechanic, he's clueless behind the wheel!"

"Engineer, dammit!" he corrected. Closing his eyes, Shura relived the moment in his mind. "True, true... still, what a magical night. I pulled out all the stops, too! Nearly put me in debt, but... first impressions are everything, after all!"

"Aww... tsk!" Claudia said. "and it was a fine first impression! I just... had no idea we'd end up somewhere like this!"

"When all this is over..." Shura proposed, "...we should all go out for a night on the town like that! Cruisin' the streets with blunts in our hands... eating somewhere nice... of course, we'll be such respected warriors that they'll be obligated to give us a discount!"

Claudia smiled at the thought. "You keep doing what you did yesterday, and that might just happen, Shura. That tenacity of yours, though I don't want to admit it, is something to be desired."

Shura gave a lengthy, elated sigh. "You guys are seriously the best. I talk a big game, and believe me, I mean everything I say, but... I would be nothing without you guys. I really hope I can branch out and be this close with others, y'know? Claudia, those three guys from your team seem super cool! Lemme have some bro-time with them one of these days, baby."

"I'm glad that you're more social these days, sweetie. A little 'guys night out' might do the four of you some good. I had a feeling you'd hit it off."

Violet Team continued to reminisce on old times as they went about their morning routine leisurely. They went over the bracket, which revealed that they were up against the Fluegel Team tonight. They knew this would be no easy victory, as this duo of crimson Zoids has been notable for their upsets in the scene, even giving the Blitz Team some serious trouble.

The trio viewed the first few matches of the day on their television, but Phelix eventually urged them to come up topside and get a front-row seat to the carnage! The others agreed, finding a spot in the bleachers to cheer the teams on.

* * *

 **11:45 AM**

While the next match was being set up, Claudia commented on the weather. "That storm really rolled in, huh? I'm all for a change of scenery, but it's giving me some serious flashbacks... it was just like this the day we battled Terra Geist..."

"From what you told me..." Shura said dismissively, waving his hand, "those guys were a bunch of chumps. They'd better be glad I wasn't on y'alls team back then; it wouldn't have been a contest so much as a massacre! Still, I hope I run into that Zeru guy someday... if you compared him to me, he's gotta be pretty cool, right?"

Phelix snickered. "You and me both, Shura. I don't know much about Terra Geist, just what I've heard from my commander, but... I dare them to show their faces again! My Descat needs a good pre-workout."

Pushing her hands on their shoulders, Claudia interjected, "Would you boys shush?! The next match is about to start!"

"...The Champ Team versus... Team Liquid!" they heard the Judge announce.

"Champ, huh?" Claudia mused. "Good to know they haven't been eliminated yet, I suppose. Genuinely curious to see how they fare."

Phelix crossed his arms and smirked. "Careful, now. Don't want my allergy flaring up again."

"C'mon, Eros! Harry! Show everyone what you learned from the amazing Violet Team!" Shura cheered.

The Royal Horn and Eros' Shadow Fox had already taken the stage, and the challengers were deployed shortly after! Opposite Champ Team were two familiar Zoids; the Lightning Saix and the Konig Wolf! Both were painted a distinct silver-and-blue, with their team emblem showing on several panels of the armor. Both were heavily modified with weaponry and a superfluous array of speed boosters, and the Wolf sported the Dual Sniper Rifle and five-missile pods typical of the DSR variant.

"That's right, everyone! We've got a surprise appearance by the former rivals, Chill Man and Big Leff! Looks like they've settled their differences long enough to take a bite out of Harry and Eros!" roared the announcer, sending the crowd into a rousing cheer!

The Saix pilot was the first to get a word in. "Yeah, I can't believe they let these guys into the circuit..." said Big Leff, chuckling between words with a heavy accent.

"You said it..." Chill Man's nasally, condescending voice reverberated from the Konig Wolf. "If you ask me, Leff... I think these guys just talk a lot! And it's about time... for them to learn some respect!"

"Like you could earn MY respect, let alone the crowd's!" huffed Harry. "I've been in the scene for years, so suffice to say I know my way around second-rate pilots like you!"

"Heh..." Big Leff smiled and shook his head. "The standings say otherwise, bro..."

Chill Man gritted his teeth. "Leff, if we win this one, I get to use the white color on my Wolf again!"

Harry almost got blue in the face before Eros subdued him. "Relax, big homie! Don't let 'em get under your skin." he said reassuringly, before addressing Team Liquid. "Jeez, you two, huh? Your trash-talk needs some serious work. Honestly? It's not phasin' us one bit. Maybe you two are the ones who talk too much. Have at you!" screamed the pink-haired man just before the Judge made his call.

"Ready... Fight!"

Harry was the first to make a move, forgoing his beam launchers entirely and charging forth with his leg boosters at maximum! He landed the first hit just before the Lightning Saix could evade, shaking up the battlefield with the sheer weight of his Zoid! Violet Team cheered them on vibrantly along with the rest of the crowd, all pumping their fists into the air in time with the impact!

The Saix flipped midair and landed on its feet! Three shots rang out from the Wolf's rifle, knocking the Champ off balance! Eros hung back and retaliated with a railgun blast, rocking the Wolf to its core! Just as the Saix landed, a grenade launcher unfolded from its chest, and a missile pod revealed itself above the head! Chill Man fired both, a direct hit on Harry! In the confusion, Big Leff even sunk a few missiles into Eros!

This battle truly felt like anyone's game! Harry and Eros had improved considerably since their bout with Violet Team, much to the shock of the crowd, but Team Liquid meant serious business! Violet Team and the other spectators were positively enthralled, eyes glued to the action as they anticipated each side's next move! Several warriors were already looking forward to watching the VODs when it was all over!

 _However, just when everyone was wrapped up in the climactic clashing of champions..._

 _BOOM! KSHHHHH...!_

Something had set off a violent quake, even causing the ship to rock slightly! The competitors ceased fighting for a moment, both fervently denying responsibility with bewildered stammers and protests! Realizing the blast had come from elsewhere, the Judge made a call. "Battle canceled! Battle canceled! The match between the Champ Team and Team Liquid has been called off temporarily due to outside interference! Everyone, remain calm while the First Resort staff investigates!"

"Heads up!" warned the TO. "We've got a visual... something big closing in on our location! Everyone hold tight! What the hell kinda Zoid is that?!" he exclaimed, before his feed faded abruptly to static. The spectators weren't sure if he was addressing them, the captain, or both.

The Judge's words were useless however, as the crowd began to scramble and panic! Everyone rushed for safety, haphazardly crashing into each other and trampling over anyone unfortunate enough to trip! Violet Team clung onto the railing, trying to get a clear view of the chaos. Champ Team and Team Liquid, sworn enemies just moments ago, now stood side-by-side with their Zoids' weapons at the ready, poised to face whatever was attacking the ship!

Hands quaking on the controls of his beam launchers, Harry waited through a moment of silence with the others, then... it leapt out of the sea with force enough to drench the battlefield!

Clambering onto the First Resort with a set of gleaming chrome claws... its eight legs dug into the ship's hull... the colossal, menacing Zoid had the unmistakable form of a scorpion!

Claudia was one of the few to identify it, and even she could hardly believe what had just emerged before her. "No way! That Zoid was a..."

"What?! What the hell is it?!" demanded Shura and Phelix, both confounded.

Rottiger's leader attempted to get the attention of the swarming crowd. "Everyone, listen! That's no ordinary Zoid! We're dealing with a legendary superweapon called the Death Stinger! Everyone, just get to...! Agh, it's no use! They're too riled up!" she lamented, her words having fallen on deaf ears.

"Got a- urrrgh!" Phelix grunted, bracing to keep his footing as the arachnid Zoid bashed its claws into the battlefield again. "I'll tell you what I'm thinking in a minute... got any ideas, leader of Violet Team?"

Shura fell silent for a moment, sinking his head down. He drew in a long breath, and gritted his teeth, baring the same look of fury he had during the battle with Rottiger. "I'm glad you asked. I got no idea who this is, but I never took too kindly to unsanctioned battles! Not to mention, I was really getting into that match, weren't you? How dare they deny me the experience! I'm getting the Shield Liger! Let's hope these four can hold this punk off for a second!"

Claudia put her hands on her boyfriend's shoulders and met his intense look with one twice as serious. "Idiot! I understand why you think the way you do, but this isn't the time for heroics! You're a fine warrior, but this Zoid is... it's completely out of your- out of our league!"

Shura's glare grew more tense. He growled, trying to form his thoughts into words. "Claudia, I- Rrgghhh..."

"Let me put it into terms you can understand. This Zoid is SS tier, Shura! It has no even matchups, much less negative ones!" she pleaded, genuinely scared for what he might do.

The purple-haired man drew a deep breath, unable to look her in the eye. "Yeah, you're... right. If it were me alone... hell, even the three of us might not crack something that big... but listen, I know for a fact that those Blitz Team hotshots are gonna be up here in a minute ready to drive this guy off... and I'm just too fired up to let them take center stage!"

"Shura, if you take that Zoid head on, your Shield Liger won't last through the minute!" Claudia persuaded. _This isn't good. He's never been in an unsanctioned battle before...Who knows what he might..._

He, of course, did not heed the warning, and had already began making his way back to the hangar. Claudia tried to physically restrain him, but was met with a hand on her shoulder from Phelix. "I told you before, it's futile. Once this guy's dead-set on something, God himself couldn't stop him..." he explained. "I think it's all the shows he watched... the music he listened to... it made him feel like a superhero... and dammit, I think I'm feeling like driving this guy off too! The First Resort doesn't want any unwelcome guests; we paid good money to for a spot on this ship!"

"Damn straight." called Shura back at them. "A violet is a flower, and Shura is a man...and if you're true members of the mighty Violet Team, you'll do the same as me!"

With little choice, Phelix and Claudia made their way down to the hangar. Looking back, the last thing they saw was Champ Team and Team Liquid opening fire on the Stinger. While it did take minor damage from the assault, it quickly retaliated with the Charged Particle Cannon from its tail, sweeping all four Zoids onto their backs! Neither team was about to go down that easily however. They forced their Zoids back onto their feet and spread out, dividing the Stinger's attention the best they could! True to its reputation, Big Leff's Lighting Saix could outrun the cannonfire, and Eros' railgun, while failing to significantly damage the weapon, could knock it off balance with sheer force!

Drawing closer, the Death Stinger pinned Harry down with one claw and slung Chill Man to the edge with the other! Even when the CPC had to charge, the heavy cannons on the scorpion's back more than made up for the lost time. It even managed to catch the Saix and knock it down with a claw swipe! However...

The wide-rectangular hatch on the left side of the arena clicked open, launching another Zoid – the purple Shield Liger Mk-II! "Shame on you, those guys weren't ready!"

The lion charged forth, firing everything in its arsenal at the imposing Death Stinger! The barrage did little more than provoke it, but Shura persisted as usual. "Listen up, big green!" he announced, noting the enemy's distinct color scheme. Though primarily black, it was covered in a cracked vein-like pattern in a garish neon-green, far different from the standard, purple Death Stinger that usually manifested on the rare occasion this Zoid even appeared in the first place.

"I'm here to represent all the proud competitors you just royally pissed off! Remember the name of Shura Violet, so you never forget who defeated you today! Consider yourself lucky these four fine gentlemen were a little tired out from fighting each other. I might not have had to show up if you'd came just a liiittle earlier... but I'll humor you. What's all this about?!"

Whoever was controlling the Death Stinger evidently opted to remain silent, as his demand was met with no response.

"Cat got your tongue, eh? We brawlers speak with our fighting spirit!" taunted Violet Team's leader, sending off another missile barrage.

The Death Stinger turned its attention from the competitors, too disheveled to be a threat anymore, and focused on the purple Liger. Its eight legs scuttled forth at a very steady pace for its size, and gripped the Liger's foreleg with its claw! It squeezed down hard, nearly managing to rip the leg asunder before Shura wrestled his Zoid free! Before he could even regain his balance, the other claw smacked the Shield Liger head-on, sending it careening across the battlefield! The extra weight that Shura's modifications added worked entirely as a hindrance here, making him fall that much harder!

"Just wha- what kinda shit izzis?! I can't... land one hit on this guy... He's gotta be cheating, man!" Shura grumbled, forcing his Liger back onto its feet. The Death Stinger gave him little in the way of breathing room, still advancing on him as he struggled to recover! Seizing the opening, the Death Stinger aimed its Charged Particle Cannon right at Shura! He quickly raised his e-shield, hoping it could withstand the beam... when the hatch behind him opened, launching two familiar Zoids! The Descat and Blade Liger were ready to follow their leader straight through hell itself!

"I don't believe this, Shura! We can't leave you alone for a second, man!" Phelix bellowed as his Zoid unfolded its Gravity Cannon. An EMP round struck the Stinger's tail, disabling it before it was even halfway charged!

The Blade Liger roared with passionate fervor. "I know I'm going to regret doing these things someday... but for the sake of all of us, let's pray that isn't today!" said Claudia, getting into formation. "Besides, it's my duty as the leader of Rottiger to stifle threats like this. Even if I'm off duty, anyway..."

"See that, Death Stinger?!" Shura shouted. "These two warriors might as well be a part of my very soul! I'm honestly not too pleased with you scaring the audience off, because they're going to miss out on something seriously big, feel me?! My partner here managed to last just long enough for them to show up! Think about it, you nearly had the chance to finish me off for good! Let that sink in, and let it fire you up, so we get a good show of our own!"

"Shura! ...dear." Claudia addressed the violet-haired man, knowing she'd have his full attention with that tone. "Believe it or not, the GF does have battle data on this thing! It's constantly emitting a powerful e-shield of its own; that's why you and the others only managed to knock it around a little. However... if another e-shield manages to make contact, it'll be neutralized for the time being... and a certain someone with such a _big, strong_ shield might be able to take it a litte further, dont'cha think?"

Shura blushed and flashed a thumbs-up over video comms. "Loud and clear, Claudia. I'll give 'im a faceful, just cover me, you two!"

The purple Liger's mane panels unfolded, projecting the e-shield at about half-strength. As soon as it was fully deployed, the Shield Liger barreled forth, on a collision course with the seemingly unstoppable Death Stinger! Its tail straightened out, recovering from Phelix's EMP shot! Not concerned with the other two Zoids, it spewed its beam directly into the charging Shield Liger!

Shura made no attempt to evade, and the beam did little to slow him down, but the effects were devastating on the shield itself! Warning signs flashed on his cockpit's display, and the shield began to visibly crack! He continued charging toward the scorpion! The Liger's leg vents hissed out columns of steam, trying as hard as it could to relieve some of the heat!

Before the breaking point, Shura closed the last bit of distance and...

"Taste a little bit of my Zoid, Death Stingerrr!"

...crashed the shield right into the head of the Death Stinger! Just as Claudia predicted, a previously-invisible shield flashed in a green silhouette of the Zoid for a split second before deactivating! The tackle also momentarily stunned it! With the barrier neutralized, the mysterious attacker was now wide open!

"Smooth one, bro." conceded Phelix. "Gimme a sec to lock down, I want my turn too."

Claudia echoed the striped pilot's sentiment. "Excellent! You're doing wonderful, Shura! Now, fall back so we can all-"

Shura grasped the lever for his e-shield with all his might. "Nah, nah, hold up. I've got an idea. I'll take this just a little further... feel me?"

"No, I don't!" Claudia protested loudly. "Now get back here, that is an order!"

Shura smiled. "You forget, dear. This isn't the GF. I'm the leader of Violet Team, and I'm going to show this guy up for daring to interrupt our fun! Just watch!"

With that, he slammed his shield to one-hundred percent, and the Liger dug its heels in! "If a regular shield can cancel out yours..." he thought aloud, forcing his Zoid to take a grueling step forward, "Then mine... well, it's four times stronger than a standard Shield Liger! If I push hard enough, it'll eat right through that armor of yours and we'll be through with your sorry ass here and now!"

By now, the storm had begun to kick up. Droplets quickly became steam on the scorching barrels of the Zoids' guns. Claudia felt her body tense up. She covered one hand with her mouth. _He's right... but how could he have known about_ _ **that...**_

The e-shield shone a brilliant, blinding white, nearly obscuring the Liger itself! The Death Stinger desperately began bashing its claws into the wall of glistening hardlight, doing little beyond damaging itself in the process. As Shura had claimed, small shards... then panels... then entire chunks of the menacing Zoid's armor began to peel and erode away! He had the enemy deadlocked, dissolving its very body as it forced itself into an angry supernova! The head paneling had been almost completely destroyed, revealing the Stinger's true face, studded with an array of beady red eyes, but the villain continued its onslaught, not even attempting to fall back!

However... though it appeared to Phelix and Claudia that their leader had gained the upper hand, this gambit was not without its risk... the Shield Liger was far beyond its normal breaking point, and was building up dangerous levels of heat at an alarming rate! "Don't you dare give up on me now, partner!" Shura demanded, as the Shield Liger's leg vents desperately spewed a dense, white haze! Even under the deluge, he felt like he was cooking alive in his cockpit! If he dropped his shield, all the force of those claws would hit him at once... but keeping it active much longer would surely result in a freeze of the combat systems!

Swallowing his pride for a moment, he slammed his fist on the comms controls. "Phelix! Claudiaaa! Listen, screw all this 'stay back guys, I'll handle him' shtick! If there was ever a time to intervene, it's now! Give 'em a taste... of what makes Violet Team the greatest of all time!"

In an instant, the two sprung to action! The Descat dug its claws into the metal and charged its Gravity Cannon, unleashing its beam with all the might of its very core!

Claudia smashed two triggers on her weapon controls, firing off the twin weapon binders! A barrage of missiles dense enough to make her boyfriend jealous blanketed the sea scorpion's back! For anyone brave enough to stick around for the action, this was a spectacular display of Violet Team's synergy!

The three were too focused on the fight to notice the hatch opening once more, deploying exactly what Shura had predicted; the Liger Zero, still in its Panzer CAS, alongside Leena's Gun Sniper, already charging its Full Burst!

"Hey, hey, Violet Team!" snarled Leena, clearly fired up. "Dont'cha know it's not a real battle until I show up?! After that embarrassing loss a few days ago, we figured you might not be able to handle the big, bad scorpion on your own!"

The green Liger bellowed, locking itself down to steady the Hybrid Cannons. "Let's just say we've had our fair share of run-ins like this one. I thought for sure after the Royal Cup, we could finally have some fun without being interrupted! Oh, well... looks like trouble's always gonna follow us, eh Liger?!"

Shura was still in gridlock with the unknown enemy, forcing his shield to erode more and more of the Zoid's armor! Even with his team's assistance, the Death Stinger still managed to get a few shots in and brazenly push back! It was clearly looking to overload the Shield Liger's systems, and Shura knew that better than anyone. "Gah... damn, how did I figure the real heroes would show up sooner or later?! Great, great, that's... great! Where's the rest of ya?"

"Jamie's Raynos is still under repairs after the number you did on it... we just got done getting the Panzer unit in usable shape again! As for Brad, well... there wasn't any money in it for him!" explained Bit jovially, locking onto the Death Stinger with everything in his arsenal.

Phelix shook his head. "I'll pay him, all right. Next time I see him..."

"Don't worry about them, Violet! All the more hype for the lovely Leena Toros, don't you forget it!" she proclaimed. "Weasel Unit... TOTAL ASSAULT!"

"Yes, Yes! Give them hell, my gorgeous queen Leena!" Harry managed to shout from his overturned Zoid.

"Right behind you, Leena!" Bit followed suit, mashing on his triggers. "Burning... BIG BANG!"

What resulted was a deafening crackle of what must've been hundreds of missiles supplemented by a dazzling strobe of cannonfire, all swirling together in a mass of impending doom that inked the sky itself! These two moves had never seen simultaneous use before, likely due to the inherent danger... but as Blitz Team had learned the hard way, unsanctioned battles were the definition of 'anything goes'!

It went without saying that the Death Stinger's odds were looking slimmer by the second! With Phelix, Claudia, Bit, and Leena all unloading everything their Zoids could muster, victory seemed close at hand! Lucky for Shura, most of the onslaught sailed past his own Zoid and struck the larger, wider target, with his shield catching the odd stray missile!

The ragged Death Stinger shook and reeled violently, unable to handle the combined attacks of Blitz and Violet Team, and that shimmering e-shield was still making its way through each layer of the beast's armor! Inching painfully close to the cockpit, it was showing no sign of stopping, but then...

"Ease up, Shura!" commanded Phelix. "Bro, you're doing great out there, and I don't mean to impose, but that Zoid... no matter how much of a shitheel it's being right now, it's still alive!"

It was easy to forget in the heat of battle that these machines were, at their core, living beings. It didn't matter how much you modified your Zoid if you were unable to sync with it. Many wealthy warriors in the past had found themselves thoroughly disappointed after purchasing a rare Zoid only to be unable to control it. Shura himself often blocked this fact out on purpose in order to feel less guilty about pushing his own machine past its limits.

Claudia shared the Descat pilot's sentiments. "Eliminating the enemy is priority right now, but..." she began, momentarily at a loss for words. _So hardheaded... I'll have to speak his language._ "Think about it! If you keep that thing alive, we can all take it home and make it your next project! Who knows, it might even take a liking to you!"

"Grr... These two, huh...? They always know just the right way into my heart..." choked out Shura, sweat beading down his face. "Listen up, whoever you are! What I'm about to say is no joke! I don't know what your aim is, but it ain't worth sacking your own Zoid! If you know what's good for you, eject from your cockpit, NOW! Otherwise, your Zoid core'll be destroyed... and if that happens, I can't guarantee you'll be safe either! So GET OUT OF THERE!"

The readouts on the Shield Liger's controls weren't looking good. The entire cockpit lit up bright red from an array of warning lights, and heat levels were critical! Even so, Shura refused to relent! "Didn't you hear me?! EJECT YOUR SEAT, GODDAMMIT!" he screamed with all his voice could muster, as even the fully powered shield began to crack and fade!

The other warriors had expended all their ammo, to destructive results! The CPC was now horrifically bent out of shape, twisted shreds still flaking off. Furthermore, the twin cannon was completely blown off! Everything now rode on this mysterious pilot giving into Shura's plea for their safety! However...

 _SWSSSHHHHHH...!_

Phelix and Claudia tried in vain to warn their ally.

" _Bro, no way!"_

" _SHURAAA!"_

The heroes' eyes could hardly follow what happened next! Everyone was far too focused on the battle at hand to notice a second Zoid soaring straight into the struggle...

...and piercing Shura's e-shield like a hot knife through butter! He only caught a glimpse of the black, conical barb that dug straight into the Liger's armor, striking mere inches from the cockpit!

The assailant majestically landed as several explosions and sparks came from the ravaged Liger, touching down next to the dilapidated Death Stinger, allowing everyone a good look! It was a Zoid type none of them had ever seen before – its shape was equine, that of the mythical alicorn! Its color scheme matched the Stinger's black-and-green motif, gingerly trotting toward the fallen Zoid.

Having exhausted everything, he Shield Liger toppled over, billowing towers of smoke and showers of sparks as the droning beep of a combat systems freeze emitted from its wreckage. "G-good thinking... buddy... right behind ya..." Shura muttered, flashing a shaky thumbs-up before following suit and passing out.

"Typical." a chilling, almost emotionless voice boomed from the new Zoid. "How did I know... it really is just like they say, if you want it done right, well..."

The Zoid raised one hoof over the Zoid's ravaged canopy. "Everything's going to be all right, friend. You're relieved of your duties now." With that, he brought down the ebony hoof in a swift, effortless stroke, surely killing whoever was behind the controls as the inner workings of the Zoid crumpled and sparked. Two shots rang out from its shock cannon, shredding its Zoid core without a second thought. The Death Stinger began turning to stone, as was the first sign of a Zoid's death. Midway through the process, the black horse gingerly kicked the ravaged thing overboard, sinking into the murky depths in mere seconds.

"Sorry you had to see that. You've got to understand, I just can't have people like that representing the ambition of Backdraft Team. That's just how it goes."

射手

* * *

Claudia here! Oh, no... I promised Shura I'd let him do the outro, but he's completely unconscious! I hope he wakes up... then again, the silence is awfully peaceful... Either way, it appears the notorious Backdraft Team... or at least, someone claiming to be them, has chosen this tournament as the spot for their grand resurgence! The Shield Liger's worse for wear, and the rest of us expended everything we had on that damned Death Stinger... looks like we'll just have to listen to what he has to say... next time on Zoids - "Under New Management! Don't Call it a Comeback!" I think you'll unquestionably love it! Just don't expect _too much_ fanservice; a lady can only do so much!


	6. Under New Management!

**Author's notes:** _ **C'mon,I know you weren't expecting that! Now that the stakes are raised so high, Violet Team's gonna have to pull out all the stops, and so am I. I was originally going to make this event all one chapter, but otalku17 gave me a good point to end the last one off on, and start this one here. I hope everyone enjoys the shorter chapters as well as the shake-up in formula, because we're in for quite the ride.**_

* * *

Chapter Six

 **"Under New Management"**

The alicorn Zoid stood gracefully amidst the wreckage of Shura's prized Liger, the downpour failing to completely quench the embers that smoldered from it, and the few shreds left of the sunken Death Stinger. Shura lay completely unconscious, bathed in the cockpit's red warning lights and fully unaware of the events unfolding around him.

"Sorry you had to see that. You've got to understand, I just can't have people like that representing the ambition of Backdraft Team. That's just how it goes." he spoke articulately, as if discussing his day at work.

Bit, Leena, and Claudia all collectively flinched, their eyes widening at the mention of that name.

"You've done well, Blitz and Violet Team. Bit... Claudia... you two certainly live up to your reputations. However, I'm afraid this is as far as you'll go. Let me be straight-up with you." he began, opening his Zoid's canopy and revealing himself. He opened video comms, giving everyone a good look. He stood rather tall, a well-built black man with a khaki coat, billowing in the wind despite sporting far too many belts. His head was covered by a worn, white baseball cap and a towel underneath.

"My name is Archer Paladiknight. If you haven't figured it out by now, my Orudios and I aim to restore the once-great Backdraft Team to its former glory, and as such, the First Resort is now under our control. Do not attempt to fight back – my men are currently attached to the ship's hull below the water line." he explained calmly. The man's voice was haunting. Despite its casual tone, it absolutely demanded the attention of everyone on deck.

"Quit runnin' your mouth!" shouted Bit. "We snuffed those guys out forever ago. I should know, I was kinda the one who did it!"

Claudia concurred. "...and your little team-up with Terra Geist didn't end so well, either. Altiel-"

"ALTIEL WAS A FOOL!" Archer growled, drawing a sharp breath as he lost his cool for a moment, before forcing his voice back into its cooled tone. "...he had no direction, his focus far all too narrow, chasing after that Liger Zero like a damned golden rat... the ambition of Backdraft was once far greater in scope... and I'm going to make things right again."

"Tch. Looks like somebody struck a nerve." Phelix remarked. "Tell me, big guy, how exactly do you plan to do that?"

"In due time, fam." Archer said with a long exhale. "First, I have to know, just who was that warrior in the Shield Liger over there?" he said, motioning toward the wrecked purple Zoid. "My partner made the unfortunate decision to strike before we were all ready... still, the damage he did do was spectacular! He couldn't have been as strong as you four, seeing as you still stand, but I am impressed. Make sure to tell him who I am when... if he wakes up."

The sickening lack of sympathy made Phelix and Claudia grit their teeth disdainfully. Before they could answer, another Zoid came soaring over the horizon and quickly joined Archer's side. It was an unusually small model, smaller than anything else on the field. Even the type was unusual; a flying squirrel with pearl-white armor, folding up its bladed wings upon landing. Its pilot didn't hesitate to voice his opinion on the situation. "Aww... shit, mane! I can't be-lieve these niggas had the nerve to make a move on us, feel me?!"

Archer sighed with exasperation. "Simmer down, C. The mission's going according to plan, no need to have a conniption. And I'd appreciate it if you'd hold off from using... that word."

"Aww, shit! My bad, ni- brotha! I-I-I just... these fools was outta line, runnin' up on our dude like that! Backdraft Team ain't nothin' to fuck wit'!" he apologized, still on edge as his Zoid's head fidgeted. "What chall lookin' a- shiiiit, I'll give you somethin' to look at, bitch!" the man furiously slammed his video comms on, revealing that he looked about exactly like he sounded: A diminutive man with oversized shades, a baggy black-and-green hoodie, light skin, and a blonde fade haircut. He mean-mugged the camera, showing off a few golden teeth. "They call me C! I don't waste no time with names, son. I get to the point! And the point is, I'm the most savage nigga to set foot in a Zoid, feel me?! Not just any Zoid, either! You lookin' at a real-deal Savinga, son! You just lucky the boss ain't let me loose yet!"

Phelix rolled his eyes. "Y'know, I was almost taking these guys seriously... This fool makes me miss the Champ... hey, Harry, you awake in there?!"

Claudia kept her thoughts to herself. _My goodness. And here I was feeling all embarrassed about what I did last night..._

"I mean it, C." Archer reiterated. This time, his demand was met with silence. "Please do excuse my friend, guys. His attitude may leave something to be desired... but his skill as a Zoid warrior is enough to keep him close by. Give him time, if you will."

"What's this all about?! I want answers!" Growled Leena's unmistakably coarse voice as her Gun Sniper hissed, raising its ears.

Archer smiled. "Didn't I explain it? This ship, and consequently the tournament, is now under Backdraft control. Rather than simply take all your Zoids by force, I'll satiate your thirst for battle just as your organizers have; I'm simply raising the stakes."

"Go on." said Phelix, trying to appear unfazed as a form of counter-intimidation.

"Well..." he began, "as you could probably guess, the battles from here on out are unsanctioned. The bracket will continue as before, and we'll even keep most of the ruleset intact just for you. Instead of removing the rules, we've added one. Listen carefully – each and every Zoid on the losing team in the battles from here on out... are forfeit to the Backdraft Team!"

The four warriors gritted their teeth at this proclamation, much to C's delight.

"It hurts, I know." Archer continued. "But my team and I could just as easily take you all out and, well... all these rare Zoids would be ours... but that just isn't my style. See, I believe in the glory of competition, too. That's where the other catch comes in. We're placing ourselves – that is to say, me, and my top two warriors, at the end of the bracket. Whoever makes it to the top will be treated to a fair, no-gimmicks fight with Backdraft. Defeat us, and the captured Zoids are yours. We'll leave quietly, on my honor as a warrior." he flashed a grin at the others.

Claudia stared at the man tensely. "Your plan won't work. Phelix and I are both members of the Guardian Force. We could just as easily have the entire Navy on your ass in a minute, you know."

Archer's smile didn't leave his face. "Go on, then, LtCol Diamant. Give your buddies a call."

Frustrated, she punched in the code to signal the GF and waited for a response... only to be met with the heavy crackling of static.

"How's that working out for you? There's a reason I specialize in ECM. My men and their Dimetropteras latched onto this ship's hull last night when you all were sleeping, and jammed long-range communications well in advance. Don't you think the TO or the ship's captain would've alerted the ZBC if they could? Unlike that misguided fool Altiel, I have all my bases covered. Underestimating me will get you nowhere."

"Yeah, well... Same to you, buddy!" Bit howled. "Who's to say the four of us can't waste you and your little friend here and now?! Leena! Claudia! Phelix! Let's-"

"Yeah, go ahead." Archer continued to taunt the group. "Tell me, you four... just how much ammo do you have left after that little skirmish with my old friend?"

To their collective dismay, their ammo readouts weren't exactly looking good. Blitz Team had exhausted their entire stockpile, and Violet wasn't faring much better. Aside from Claudia's laser blades and shock cannon, they had little left to fight with.

"Hmm. I guess there's a reason we usually save those attacks for last..." lamented Leena.

Bit furrowed his brow. "What's this 'we' stuff? You always burn out first!"

"I'm glad you all understand." Archer nodded. "So if you don't have any more questions, you're all dismissed. I'll be staying in the captain's quarters for the remainder of this cruise... oh, and I'll forfeit all my personal weapons to prove I'm legit." From under his coat, he produced a heavy assault rifle with a round drum, and an unusually long handgun. He tossed them both onto the deck. "There. Now, we finally have the chance to demonstrate that Backdraft has changed for the better in every way. See you on the battlefield."

Just as he said, Archer positioned his Orudios over the lowering hatch and dismounted, with C's Savinga following suit, and the two made their way to the captain's room quietly. Moments later, their Zoids lowered into the hangar.

Once Backdraft had left, Claudia and Phelix rushed toward the downed Shield Liger, both fearing for his safety. Phelix slammed the emergency switch to open the canopy.

"C'mon, Shura." grunted Claudia, lifting her battle-worn boyfriend out of his Zoid herself. "You really do wear down my nerves – a lot – but you still owe me a lot, too."

She brought Shura into her Blade Liger as Phelix got back into the Descat, and both lowered into the hangar. A maintenance crew quickly brought in the Shield Liger after them, rushing it to the bay in hopes that it could be restored. As Archer appeared to have kept his word, the warriors of the First Resort could calm themselves long enough to formulate a plan.

Back in Room 309, Shura finally awoke. Night had fallen by the time he slowly came to. Through ringing ears he heard bits and pieces of a discussion.

" _...really gonna take their Zoids... or our Zoids... not gonna sit around and do nothing...!"_

" _...look at it rationally, Phelix. Let's ride this out and see... oh, look!"_

Through blurred vision, he saw a familiar figure, and through subsiding numbness, felt the warmth of another in the bed he awoke in. "Rrrgh... Claudia? Damn, still in the bodysuit... I-I appreciate the gesture, but can we do this when Phelix ain't watchin'?" he mumbled with a yawn. "...so, did we win, or what? Wh-where's my Shield Liger?!"

They shot each other concerned looks, keeping silent as long as they could.

"Phelix, you know the guy better than I do." Claudia addressed the Descat pilot, shifting herself onto the edge of the bed. "How do we fill him in without making him wanna do something reckless again?"

Phelix drew a long breath and sighed. "Alright, man... listen. First off, you did fantastic out there. The Death Stinger's taken care of, mostly thanks to you... we couldn't save it, or the pilot, though..."

"Yeah..." Shura said, bitterly accepting that his pleas didn't work. "That much, I remember. No helpin' the poor thing now... what I wanna know is, what the hell was that Zoid that hit me afterwards? I never got a good look at whoever's ass we're gonna need to kick next."

Phelix and Claudia explained the events from several hours ago. They did their best describing the details of Archer, C, and their unusual Zoids, and thoroughly outlined the situation created by Archer's demands.

"I know, man, it's fucked up." Phelix said, sympathetically upon reading his friend's face. "We figured the best idea is to play along with their plan for now until we can organize some kind of a coordinated strike. Play the long game, y'know?"

"Aww, hell no!" Shura exclaimed, summoning the strength to sit up. "We're gonna waste these guys like drank, here and now! Where's my partner, we're gonna-"

Claudia rolled her eyes. "This is what I was afraid of... Shura, your Zoid's okay... but it barely made it out of that skirmish alive. Hell, it's a miracle that horn missed your cockpit and the Zoid core... the repair crew's been working on the poor thing all night, but they can only work so fast. The fact of the matter is, you're out of commission for the time being. You'll have to stay here and rest, and that includes tonight's battle against Fluegel. They only have two Zoids, so Phelix and I should be fine."

Shura crossed his arms in a huff. "Lame! What kinda overpowered gear is that unicorn rockin' if it could pierce my shield like that?! I call bullshit!"

"It's pretty strong, all right." said Phelix. "...but don't forget, you were overtaxing the Liger to keep the Death Stinger at bay. Focusing too much power left you open, bro. We'll get our chance to fight him again."

Shura stewed in frustration for a moment, racking his brain for a way to shift things to his favor. Though he came up empty, he couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Don't you ever doubt me, Shura!" Phelix smiled back.

"Besides..." said Claudia coyly, running her hands over Shura's shoulders and arms, "I need your big, strong moral support for tonight's battle. The best Blade Liger is gonna be the one to take this one home, dear."

"Why is it that you two always know what buttons to push? I swear... Alright, then! I know it'll suck making them hand over their Zoids, but we'll win 'em all back! There's more at stake if we lose, so give 'em hell for me!" Shura rallied his team the best he knew how.

Phelix flashed a thumbs-up. "Wouldn't have it any other way, brother."

"Attention, brave warriors." a familiar voice called over the intercom. "The previously scheduled match between Violet Team and Fluegel Team will begin soon. Don't miss this one! Witness the woman who defeated Gard Krueger himself, as well as the rare and devastating Descat in action! Place your bets on the two greatest Blade Liger pilots ever to live!"

"...that him?" Shura surmised it was the voice of Archer, to which Claudia and Phelix nodded in confirmation. "Hate to admit it, bit he hypes me up a lot more than the old announcer. Can't wait to face him... anyways, careful out there, guys! I know it'll be tough without my expert leadership!"

Phelix chuckled. "I don't know how we're gonna do it, but we'll survive somehow." he said with a smile as he and Claudia both gave Shura the traditional GF salute, and departed for their Zoids. Shura sighed, poured himself some of the Hpno, and switched on the TV, dead-eyed and stone-faced. Though his injuries were minor, his body still felt too stiff and bruised to go watch the battle up-close.

This time, their opponents had launched before them. Violet Team was faced with two dark crimson Zoids – another Blade Liger, contrasting Claudia's maroon shades, and a Gun Sniper sporting the same colors. Even Violet Team couldn't deny their opponents looked positively badass under the moonlight.

"My, my. You two look nice 'n' tough." said the Gun Sniper's pilot, coolly breaking the ice.

Phelix opened up video comms, getting a closer look. She had slick, scarlet hair that tapered off into two spikes near the back, and her battlesuit was a glossy yellow. He shot the woman a wink. "You two don't look half bad yourselves. You're the team's namesake, right? Naomi Fluegel?"

The red-haired lady eased back in her cockpit. "The one and only."

"Fierce, feisty, and full of yourself. Lucky for you, that's just my type." Phelix shot back, just as smooth.

 _Get a room, you two..._ thought Claudia before speaking. "I'm sure the both of you must remember me, too."

Leon nodded and smiled sharply. Violet Team eyed him up, a well-built man with brown hair fashioned into a shape resembling a curved blade, and a blue battlesuit. "After all the work you put in during the Legacy conflict, how could we forget? Man, what a time..."

"You know... before this started, I never could get behind using a Republic Zoid, but this Blade Liger really took a liking to me! Our sync ratio is almost perfect! To think I'd be up against one of the greatest Blade Liger pilots since, well..." Claudia responded, thinking back to when Shura first showed her the Zoid.

"As bad as the situation seems right now... I can't help but get a little pumped. Bit and I have had our own run-ins with BD... so it kinda takes me back." Leon admitted.

Naomi sighed. "This sucks. I was honestly hopin' we'd match up with Brad again, but..."

"...but... you do understand that if you lose..." Claudia warned.

Leon shot the pink-haired woman look of determination. "Our Zoids are forfeit, I know. Not exactly what we signed up for, but I'm down for higher stakes. I used to roll with the Blitz Team before Bit stole my glory, hahaha!"

"In that case..." Phelix said, pointing towards them over comms, "...we'll give you the battle of a lifetime! Get ready for a double dose of what the GF is all about, Fluegel!"

The small panel on the side of the ship's arena opened, but this time, a different robot emerged – the Dark Judge. He spoke to the combatants in a mocking sneer, contrasting the regular Judge's neutral tone. To drive the point home, it had a completely black body and a spiked head.

"This tournament has been seized by the Backdraft Team! Whoever loses must hand their Zoids over to the mighty Archer! This time, it's... ugh... Violet Team versus... Fluegel Team." Normally, the Dark Judge was known to strongly favor his own team, while disparaging the unlucky competition best as he could, but he didn't see much merit in either Violet or Fluegel. "Losers on both sides, pathetic! Battle mode, 0-9-9-9! Ready... fight!"

On the Dark Judge's signal, the first battle under the new management was under way! However...

* * *

Meanwhile, Archer and C had taken up residence in the captain's quarters. The First Resort's Captain as well as the original TO had both been detained, as Backdraft didn't think they'd be as compliant as the Zoid warriors or the rest of the ship's staff. Both men had their eyes on a massive viewing screen, broadcasting the ongoing battle between Violet and Fluegel. Archer sighed, picked up the remote, and turned the screen off before standing up from the blue leather sofa where the TO once sat.

C spat out a mouthful of malt liquor. "Ayo, turn dat shit back on! We was just 'bout to see which one of them's boutta be BD property, feel me?! Like, either way, we gettin' a Blade Liger, and maybe a-"

Archer lit a cigar, took a long drag, and exhaled. "What's the point, C? I already know who's taking this round."

C appeared flustered, and removed his shades, eyes dilated. "You some kinda clairvoyant?! It was just startin' to get good, though! Even if you know who wins... dont'cha care how?!"

Archer shook his head apathetically. "No, I really don't. You know, C, the red-" he bit his tongue, remembering both Blade Ligers were a shade of red. "The Crimson... the one that Toros man pilots... the rumors say it's an Ultimate X. I'd like to test that theory once it's ours."

C's face went whiter than usual. "You talkin' a... Black Box? I never thought a Blade Liger could handle one of 'em... never in my life!"

"We'll find out in due time, fam." he said, tapping on his phone. "We've got more important issues to discuss, while the game's still young, you know? If I understand this message right... well, I think _she's_ finallyawake. Let's bring her in... get her up to speed, at the very least."

C raised an eyebrow. "You cold, Archer! Really, I wud'n too sure she'd be up already! We had her leanin'!"

Just then, the door slid open, letting in two men escorting a young woman. They were both dressed in gray suits and wore strange black visors over their eyes, a remnant of the old Backdraft Group. The real curiosity here was the woman they'd brought in with her. Outwardly, she appeared almost fragile, a waif. No older than 19, her black-and-green skintight battlesuit adhered to her slim, taut build. Her bob-cut brown hair blanketed her neck, which held her most interesting article – a large, thick collar of sorts, black with green spiked nodes on the outside.

"Whoa!" C exclaimed, eyeing her up. "Why'dja have to go and put dat shock collar on her? I ain't followin' ya, bro!"

Archer gritted his teeth, hesitating. "...she was a a bit of a fighter."

She stepped into the quarters, her dark-green boots tapping the tile floor, and the two guards saw themselves out. Her face was one of sullen defeat, her bangs blinding her green eyes.

"Good evening... Neela." Archer greeted the woman matter-of-factly.

Her eyes met Archer's, and she bowed lightly. "You really went through with it, huh?" she asked.

Archer crossed his arms. "Of course. The first unsanctioned battle is already happening as we speak."

"Sir, I've got to ask..." she began, her ice-cold voice giving C the chills. "Why a tournament? We were making plenty with our, er, old methods.."

"A valid question, Neela." he said, trying not to intimidate her further. "I was bored of those small-time jobs. I knew you'd be against it, so I had my men take extra precautions. I wish it didn't have to be like this, but I just can't completely trust you anymore after... _last month_. I'm sure you recall."

The vestige of a smile crept onto her face for just a moment. "Can't blame me for trying."

"There's that old spark. We'll need that against the lucky team that faces us in the finals." Archer said with a light chuckle.

Neela nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

"If you behave... I'll give you first pick of the Zoids we earn. Not that anything could compare to your pride and joy... speaking of, is it ready to mobilize yet?" Archer asked her.

"Mhm." Neela nodded again. "All weapons loaded. Ray-absorbing verniers are online. Sync ratio at 98%. At least, that's what my most recent readouts said."

Archer's eyes widened. "Good. I'm honestly itching to see it in action again. Even if that Shield Liger somehow comes back, your Zoid will be the perfect hard-counter. I doubt even Bit and his Liger Zero could do much at this point. It's just a matter of waiting for the right moment to turn you loose. Really, the only one I'm keeping an eye on is LtCol Diamant... She's a wildcard."

Back in Room 309, Shura leaned in to get a closer look at the battle on the TV, wincing in pain a bit as the sudden movement reminded him that he was still sore. He took another swig of the Hpnotiq to dull the pain as the flying camera focused on the two Blade Ligers as they clashed, Claudia's trying to sink its laser fangs into Leon's side. "Can't believe I had to sit this one out... just who is this Archer hotshot, man? Gettin' in a cheap shot just cuz I trashed your precious lil' Death Stinger... keep us in bracket long enough for me to have words with him, wouldja?"

* * *

Meanwhile, the battle raged on between Violet and Fluegel! All four Zoids had taken their fair share of punishment by this point, but each one stood proud! Phelix was doing a great job keeping Naomi busy while the two Ligers fought for supremacy. Just before Claudia could take a bite out of Leon, his Zoid flung her off, landing the maroon Liger on its side! "No way in hell am I making this easy for you, soldier!" Leon shouted, peppering Claudia's Zoid with his shock cannon for good measure.

"I don't care what's at stake! I've had run-ins with Backdraft myself, so what?! It doesn't make a bit of difference. The truth is, and I don't tell this to everybody, but Zoid battles have unlimited potential. There's no sense in holding yourself back!"

At first, Claudia seemed to struggle to get her Zoid upright. "Aggressive... and no indoor voice, either. Guess it runs in the family!" she retorted, likening the man to his sister. "Still, the way you command your Zoid is almost perfect!"

...but Claudia had one thing he didn't – the Weapon Binders! She fired the one on her right leg, hitting the other Liger's head with the laser and knocking it off balance with the missile – giving her just enough time to take to her feet! "It's true what you said, Leon! I'll have to use every ounce of my potential to overcome you... just like I did back in Sand City!"

"Hey, now... that one didn't count!" Leon said defensively.

Naomi had been keeping to the far end of the arena, taking potshots at the Descat with her Gun Sniper, but had yet to hit her mark!

"What's wrong, miss? Descat got your tongue?" Phelix taunted.

Naomi chuckled condescendingly. "That was lame and you know it, kid. It's gonna take a lot more than that to impress me... now stay still..."

"Hey, I'm pressed for time, y'know?" The Descat activated its leg boosters, easily outpacing the sniper fire. He fired a few rounds from his particle and shock cannons, landing near the Gun Sniper's feet and causing it to leap slightly. "One thing you should know about me... is that I'm known for keeping the ladies on their toes. Better show me something worthwhile, or my partner here'll get bored!"

"Beat it, kitty. You won't be able to get close to me like Bit did... you're outta your league!" Naomi took a deep breath and held it, lining up a shot.

The Descat had already started locking its feet down, unfolding the gravity cannon. "Aww... just give me a chance, and I might surprise ya!"

Naomi began to lose her patience. "All right then, show me what you've got! I've seen everything and then some!"

"Claudia! Er, ma'am!" he called over to the LtCol. "It's time for the you-know-what!"

The pink-haired warrior's eyebrow twitched as she shot Phelix a confused look. "I... uh, I do?"

Phelix shot her a devilish grin full of determination! "Remember what I told you!" he shouted, his Descat's footlocks unfolding. The gravity cannon deployed, aiming straight for the Gun Sniper!

"We're doing this?! Now, of all times?! Phelix.. whatever gets us closer, I guess. Excuse me a moment, Leon!" Claudia's Liger hit Leon's with a full-body tackle just long enough to stun it, allowing her to break away from the deadlock!

"Now, Claudia!" Phelix roared, "it's time! Violet Team Style: Combination Number 3004 – Center of Attention!"

The Descat fired its gravity beam straight for Naomi... but the initial attack only grazed the left leg! The crimson warrior was ready to further taunt Phelix when she noticed... her Zoid was being pulled toward the Descat! Try as she might, her lightweight mech couldn't fight the gravity beam hard enough!

"Come closer, and make sure you look your best! You're in the presence of the ma'am, after all!" Phelix taunted.

Claudia's Blade Liger barreled toward the Gun Sniper on Phelix's mark, deploying her boosters to have better chance at closing the distance! Thinking quickly, Naomi extended her Zoid's sniper tail, zeroing in on the Liger's forelegs. _Gimme a break. I can't believe he thought a low-tier move like that could work against us. I'll send the both of you into a catnap._

The moment she pulled the trigger, Phelix used the boosters on the Descat's particle cannons to get well ahead of Claudia and get one last shot off at the Gun Sniper! It was a clean hit to the leg – but it wasn't enough to cause the seasoned sniper to misfire! The bullet found its way into the Descat's back, tearing straight through the gravity cannon!

"Phelix Black is out of the battle! Loser! Ah-ahahahaha!" The Dark Judge sneered.

Still, the bullet meant for Claudia had been intercepted, allowing her Blade Liger to reach the Gun Sniper... and finish it off with a clean slice from the laser blade on the right side! Spewing sparks, the crimson Gun Sniper toppled onto its side!

"Naomi Fluegel is out of the battle! Loser! Both teams are equally pathetic!"

As it stood, the two Blade Ligers were all that was left! Leon had recovered his footing, and was more than ready to give Rottiger's leader all he had!

Leon briefly opened up video comms just to shoot Claudia a cocky smile. "I think it's clear to the both of us... that the next move is gonna decide this battle! Don't you dare disappoint me!"

Claudia firmly gripped the levers for her laser blades. "I wouldn't dream of it... but it's about damn time I show you the difference between a competitor and a soldier! Shura said he wanted to battle me for real one of these days, and this is exactly what I'm planning on using to defeat him! I hope you're watching this back in our room, dear! Take notes!"

The sparkling silver swords deployed at her sides!

Leon's Liger unfolded its golden laser blades! The Zoid's hind legs dug in, ready for a full-on sprint! "My partner and I are about to teach you... that nothing's set in stone! I don't care who you are, what your background is... my results speak for themselves!"

Claudia's Liger mirrored the enemy, and both charged for each other, blades glowing with raw energy! Their boosters sparked to life, and they met in the very middle of the battlefield, launching at each other with incredible leaps, and crossing blades midair!

The Blade Ligers landed opposite to each other, lightly shaking the ship with a metallic thud. For a moment, they both stood perfectly still... but then...!

 _Kshhhhsnkkkk!_

Leon's Blade Liger began to spark profusely from its left foreleg. Barely holding itself together, the Zoid collapsed on the spot, emitting the droning beep that indicated a combat system freeze.

"Leon Toros is out of the battle! Loser... I suppose... the battle is... ugh, the battle is over. The winner is... Violet  
Team. Meh."

Indeed, Claudia's Liger was able to cut just ever so deeper with her Zoid magnite blades that Shura had installed! Their length and durability managed to give her the edge she needed! It was only a mild advantage, but one that had decided the fate of the battle!

However... the victory came at a price, as it was their first one under the new ruleset. "As per Archer's conditions, the crimson Blade Liger, as well as the Gun Sniper, are forfeit to Backdraft Team! The maroon Blade Liger, and the Descat, will be allowed repairs and will move forward in the bracket. Enjoy your Zoids while they last, Violet Team! Ahahahahaha!"

With that, the Dark Judge retracted into the ship's hull. As expected, Fluegel Team's Zoids were hauled off, to be stored in a secret room below deck.

Phelix's face was one full of lament. "We'll get 'em back for you before this is all over, Fluegel. Then we'll get to do this all over again, I promise."

His words were met with silence, and he and Claudia returned to Room 309 while their Zoids underwent repairs.

Shura was nearly ready to fall asleep, his mind clouded with Hpnotiq and a swirl of emotions. When his team returned, he met the both of them with warm hugs.

"Gotta say, the two of you did lovely without me. Even without its namesake, Violet Team's a force of nature. Seriously, I was wondering for a second there..." Shura congratulated the two.

"As if there was any doubt!" Phelix said happily, flashing his lifelong friend a thumbs-up. He noticed Shura conspicuously lacking his usual energy. "C'mon, don't look at me like that! On my honor as a solider... as a Zoid warrior, we'll get them all back! Every Zoid the BD get their hands on, we'll bring 'em back to their rightful owners!"

Claudia smiled at Shura. "He's right, dear. No way in hell are we going to let them have their way with anyone on this ship... and now more than ever... they need the burning passion that only Shura Violet can exude! Your Shield Liger should be nearly done with repairs by now, and the Descat and Blade Liger will be backing you up in no time!"

The rose-haired warrior embraced Shura, deliberately pressing his face in her cleavage for good measure. He felt his blood rush intensely. "You're fuckin' eh right! Leon, Naomi... and whoever's up next... you got nothin' to worry about! We'll make sure Backdraft leaves empty-handed, just to spite 'em! Honestly, I can't wait to put 'em in their place!"

Shura stood up from his bed, shaking as his body had yet to fully recover. "Had it been anyone else... yeah, this whole tournament mighta been screwed... but all thanks to us singing up... and yeah, I guess those Blitz guys might show 'em a thing or two... and Kouki... either way, they might not know it, but they played a losing game from the start!"

"I know his game, Shura." Phelix said confidently. "He came here knowing the world's best Zoid warriors would be all in one place, and since they have the best Zoids... well, you can figure out the rest. I guess the guy just didn't account for how hard it'd be to wrestle 'em away from us. In the highly unlikely event he gets his hands on the Descat, well... no sense in considering such miserably low odds. Still... Leon and Naomi..."

Shura put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Well... I hate to say it, but it was better we lose their two Zoids to our three. Can't imagine what they must be feelin' right now, but... it's only temporary. We'll get 'em back, and let 'em take a few cheap shots at BD for good measure. I'd love an honest duel with that Leon guy someday. He pushed his Blade Liger to a whole 'nother tier."

Claudia glared at Shura with one eyebrow twitching. "And just what is that supposed to mean, dear?! Are you implying his is better than mine?! Well, I never..."

Shura waved his arms in front of his face in exasperation. "N-no, it's nothing like that! What I meant was, y'see, his style is just... a lot _different_ than yours! C'mon, you beat him, didn't you?! Really, I'd love to face the both of you one day...!"

Claudia beamed at the violet-haired man with a wide smirk. "Relax. Just keeping you on your toes, Shura. We've still got work to do, so why don't we get some rest while our partners recover?"

"Aye-aye, ma'am. Bedtime authorized." Phelix said with a chuckle.

Claudia rolled her eyes as she shut the lights off in Room 309. "At ease, gentlemen."

Indeed, the outcome of the latest battle had gone according to Archer's predictions. As it stood, the red Gun Sniper and Blade Liger belonged to him now, and the mysterious Neela was awaiting the command to make her next move! What unfortunate Zoids would fall into the possession of Backdraft Team next? For now, those aboard the First Resort cleared their minds and fell into slumber, unsure what the next day would bring.

* * *

Look alive, everyone! It's me, Shura! Finally, the real MVP gets to do the outro! So yeah, my Shield Liger's finally fighting fit! We're just about to start our next battle, when... hold up a sec, what are you doing here, bro? ...Yeah, I know him, why? Me and this guy go way back, it's a long story... but why's he here now?! Seems like he wants a piece of me _and_ Archer! Is there something you aren't telling me, fam?! Next time on Zoids! Reunion! Guess I'll have to fight him for real this time!


End file.
